nothing else matter
by Asmodeusmoi10mois
Summary: Un passée caché une quête qui s'annonce difficile le tout face a un malade agissant dans l'ombre de Lucifer


titre:nothing else matter auteur: bélial genre:serieux/humour x over : legend of dragoon et angel sanctuary qui part de plus en plus en couille...  
  
NOTHING ELSE MATTER -*+ *-_* L heure approche *-+*+*+ *-+*-+Prologue d une geurre *-+*+*-  
  
Il y a 20 ans le monde était divisé en 3 clans -Il y avait les anges -les démons - et les puissants, les "winglies" ou plus simplement appelés voliens Les voliens sont des êtres à ailes de lumières capablent de magie leur force leur permettait de faire voler des cités colossales .Leur force aurait pu être un plus pour le monde mais.....Ils étaient gouvernés par un tyran qui ne désirait que le pouvoir et la souffrance des autres peuples. Melbu Frama......que personne ne s'avise de prononcer ce nom aujourd hui, au peu de voliens qui reste (si il en reste). Aprés avoir perdu la geurre les voliens on été réduit a l' esclavage servant de cobays à des expériences malsaines et sadiquse, un peuple qui pourtant dominait tout...même les dieux ,' est cette force qui a trahis Melbu frama qui c'est détruit lui même abusant de ce pouvoir. aujourd'hui , même si il n'existe plus ses idées elles persistent dans la tête de grand nombres de gens , voliens, anges, démons, humains toutes races confondue. Bientôt...oui....bientôt.........une nouvelle race va naitre.......a cette instant.....le compte a rebour.......demarera...ce n est qu' une question de temps... Aujourd'hui le peu de volien habitant a l'extérieur cohabitent avec les autres races......mais pour combiens de temps?  
  
  
  
*-+*+*-chapitre 1 cruel destin *-+*-+  
  
Mammon:J'UIS DEGOUTE SALE TRICHEUR!!! Asmodeus: Heeeiiiii du calme! lime ton bec avant de piquer une crise ok? j'ai pas envie de me faire mal ! Mammon: Tu n'es pas le satan de la luxure pour rien Asmodues: Je le suis pour les 2 sens du terme , aller aboule le fric j ai pas que ça a faire. Mammon: Ah oui c'est vrais du toi aller séduire les gentes demoiselles franchement qu' est qu'elles peuvent te trouver?papy asmo? Asmodeus: Je ne suis pas un papy sale piaf retourne dans ta cage ! Bélial: On peu appeller ça une "prise de bec" n'est ce pas? Mammon: Aaah toi te méle pas de ça ok? c'est une histoire entre papy et moi! Asmodeus: Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le papy? il te dit DONNE MON LE 10 000 EUROS QUE T'A PARIE !!! (bah ouii le shiol aussi paye en euro) bélial: ........Son inconpréhensible ces deux là ah au faite (elle tent 2 lettres) Asmodeus (Qui sais déja ce qui l'attend): Tu peux me dire ce que c'est? ! Bélial: Ouvrant une lettre : Mais biensure "Vous étes invité au mariage du plus beau de plus fort du plus grand de notre seigneur et maitre lucifer !" Asmodeus: T'en rajoute pas un peu la? Bélial: C'est 'érit noire sur blanc Mammon: Qui a écrit les invitations? Bélial: Barbelo Asmodeus: Aaah cette femme elle trouve toujours des choses que lucifer n'a pas ! Bélial: Bien j'éspere que vous viendrai au mariage... Asmodeus: C'est quand? Bélial: Dans 1 l'heure Asmodeus: LUCIFER ESPËCE DE MALADEUH IL S' Y PREND TOUJOURS A LA DERNIERE MINUTE !!!  
  
*-+*+-* au paradis *-+*-*  
  
Zahikel: Que ce passe t'il ministre sévoth-tart? Sévy: J'ai entendu dire qu'un être nouveau venait d'étre crée est-ce vrais? Zahikel: Tout a fait, il est d'une beautée hors du commun , c'est en croisement de virage et de volien vous allez étre surpris.  
  
--------l enbryon de virage??!!------  
  
Zahikel:Qu'avez vous? Sévy: Rien , bien vous pouvez disposer  
  
Laboratoir des cieux.(Sandalphon y est mort)  
  
Caliel: Regardez....n'est-t- il pas magnifique? Siriel: C'est impressionnant ce qu'on peu faire avec 2 races aussi étranges. Caliel: Ce qui m'intrigue c'est la marque qu'il a sur le front...une sorte de lune.Est-ce que c'est vous qui lui avez fait? Siriel: Non du tout ,elle est sur son front depuis sa création. Siriel: Il faudrais lui trouver un nom n'est-ce pas? Caliel: Il s'appelera Cyphriel oui ça lui va bien! enmenez-le dans la couveuse Siriel: Tout de suite..  
  
-----Le compte a rebour a commencé----  
  
--étrangement l'enfant grandissait assez rapidement--  
  
--il devena vite un jeune ange refermé sur lui même----  
  
*-+*-+*Yetsirah-*-*-  
  
Mickael:EH URIEL TU FAIS QUOI? Uriel: Regarde comme la lune perpétuelle est belle Mikael: Tu deviens comme Raphael toi? Uriel: Non je dis juste que c'est magnifique ! Mikael: C'est normal qu'elle brille d'une couleur rouge sang? Uriel: !!!!! Mikael:Uriel?  
  
--Le jour ou la lune brillera d'une couleur rouge sang--- ---Annoncera la naissance de l'enfant lunaire----- ---Le dieu de la destruction--- -----La fin est proche---  
  
*-+**+-*Retour au shiol -*+*-+  
  
Astaroth: ASMODEUS C'EST QUOI CES FRINGUES???!! Asmodeus: Quoi t'aime pas? dommage tu vas devoir me supporter comme ça toute la journée ! Astaroth: C'est juste que je t'ai jamais vu comme sa !! (nda: pour ceux qui veulent savoir il avait un pull a col roulé blanc un sweet noir au dessus et un pantalon blanc avec plein de tache mauves et rouges dessus....je déconne pas ça lui va super bien !!) Astaroth: J'ai compris c est la mariage de lucifer donc ! Mammon: Vu le nombre de mariages que Lucifer a fait sa doit étre un vrais défilé de mode ! Asmodeus: Tes réflextions a 2 sous, garde-toi les ok?  
  
*-*+-*+Salle de marriage*- +*-+*  
  
Asmodeus: pppfffff j'apréhende quand il va divorcer de toutes celles avec qui il c'est marié , quel bouffon ! Barbelo (qui le frappe de toute ces force): MON MARI N'EST PAS UN BOUFFON C'EST BELIAL LE BOUFFON !! bélial: tout entendus !! Mammon: je présume qu'avec tout le fric que je t'ai donné tantôt tu as acheté un beau cadeau à notre seigneur? Asmodeus: tu rigoles? Jamais dépenserai un centime pour lui ! Barbelo : AAHH VOILA LUCIFER LUCIFEEEEEEEEEEEEEERUEUUUUUH !! Asmodeus: mon dieu mais quelle arrangée cette folle! bélial: je suis sans voix Asmodeus: Oh faite Bélial tu devais pas sacrifier la mariée? bélial: non il a un stagiaire asmodeus: un ou une? bélial: sais pas... asmodeus: flûte j'uis en manque de papillions moi ! La mariée droguée avancait ainsi que celle qui allait la sacrifier , une femme étrange aux cheveux d'argent , habilliée d'une robe noire elle tourna le regard vers Bélial et Asmodeus à cet instant Bélial sentis un frisson la parcourrir. (c'est elle...enfin je l'ai retrouvée) Elle tendis sa main lançant une sorte de rayon sur Asmodeus et Bélial faisant croulé le balcon. -Je vous ai enfin retrouvée, héritére du trône voliens bélial:??? Aphodite: Bélial Frama , aucun doute c'est bien vous il est temp que vous reveniez sur les terres saintes..pareil pour vous asmodeus asmodeus: comment connais-tu mon nom? Elle disparut...laissant une lettre .........  
  
*-+*-+*-+**-chapitre 2 : la lettre *-*+*-  
  
La panique était grande, mais bélial et asmodeus restérent dans la salle se demandant ce qu'il leurs arrivaient.Ils furent sortis de leur conversation par des appels astaroth: restez pas la !! depechez vous on vous allez être écrasé !! ILs sortirent juste attend.  
  
*-+*-+Asshiah monde matériel*-+*-+*  
  
Palais de cristal (ancien vestige volien)  
  
Setsuna: comment ont-il pus construire un truc pareil? kato: sais pas mais on se les gels ici Ils furent interompus par un bruit . setsu: eh c'est quoi ça? kato: qu'est que j'en sais moi ! va voir ! setsu: eh viens avec moi toi! S'il m'arrive quelque chose tu seras témoin ! kato: ouais c'est bon! setsuna et kato arrivérent à l'endroit d'où venait le bruit. kato: bordel c'est quoi ce truc temporel? setsuna: ce bruit me rend fou ! kato: c'est bizarre ,je viens ici pour fumer mais jamais j'avait entendu ce truc setsuna: elle se serait remise en route? setsuna et kato:........  
  
*-*-+-*+-* Laboratoire Céleste*-*+-*  
  
siriel: je commence a avoir des doutes sur Cyphriel, il a deja l'apparence d'un adolescent de 16 ans et il a cessé de grandir a cette vitesse vertigineuse! caliel: mais que crois-tu? siriel: qu'il soit l'enfant lunaire ! caliel: ridicule ! c'est impossible ! siriel: pourtant j'ai des doutes caliel: bon quand il sera en pleine forme nous l'exposeront a la lune perpétuelle. siriel: bien... cyphriel était trés mal en point ces temps-ci, il était vautré dans un fauteille ne cessant de répèter "mon monde, mon avenir, mon coeur" comme si il était partagé entre ces 3 choses...mais toujours le mystére régnait...  
  
*-*+*-*+Shiol appartements de Bélial*-+*-+*  
  
Bélial: je ne comprends pas....comment connait-elle mon nom? et le tien? Asmodeus: j'en ai aucunes idées mais ça m'inquiete "il est temps qu'ont reviennent aux terres saintes" bélial: "pareil pour vous asmodeus" asmodeus: ......elle a laissé une lettre on devraient la lire non? bélial :oui... bélial ouvra la lettre et déplia le papier, elle fit de grands yeux quand elle vit l'écriture bélial: c'est l'écriture de ....Melbu Frama ! Asmodeus: qu'est qui est ecrit?  
  
Ma chére bélial  
  
"Si tu lis cette lettre , c''est que le temps nous est compté. J'aurais aimé t'expliquer cela avant de sombrer dans la folie, mais sentant qu' il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps et puis tu n'as que 5 ans je t 'écrit cette lettre pour que plus tard tu fasses ce que tu dois faire pour empécher cette catastrophe. Tout les 1 000 ans un enfant né ou est crée differement, cet enfant on l'appelle "l'enfant lunaire". Dans le culte ont dit que l'enfant lunaire est un enfant bénis des dieux apportant paix et bonheur sur tous mais en réalitée, c' est l'inverse ! L'enfant lunaire est la réincarnation du dieu de la destruction celui qui détruira cette planet le jour ou il fusionnera avec le fruit maléfique: la lune perpétuelle. Ils existent quelques solutions pour empécher cette catastrophe, la premiére est de savoir qui est l' enfant lunaire , et de le tuer ! La deuxieme serais de verouiller les sceaux situé un peu partout dans le monde , j ai moi même crée ces sceaux ils sont aujourd'hui des grands vestiges voliens Malheureusement ce n'est pas moi qui les ai cachés et je ne peu donc pas d'aider la dessus Rends-toi à "Océane" et parle en a Charléne elle seule peu t'aider  
  
la vie de cette planéte ne tiens plus qu'a un fil si on ne fait rien elle disparaitra dans le néant ses habitants avec...  
  
  
  
  
  
MELBU FRAMA  
  
Bélial: mais que ce passe t-il? Asmodeus: je crois comprendre pourquoi elle nous a laissé cette lettre! Asmodeus: l'enfant lunaire est né Bélial:cela voudrait dire que..... Asmodeus: on a pas beaucoup le temps Astaroth:BEEEELIIIIIAAAALLL ASMODEUUUUS C'EST UNE CATASTROPHE !! béli/asmo:???? Astaroth: la princesse kourai a été attaquée...par lucifer!! béli/asmo: quoi?? Asmodeus: mais qu'est qui lui passe par la tête??  
  
chapitre 3: La révélation. -*+-*+*-Appartements de lucifer*--*+*-  
  
Lucifer: dit moi où sont les voliens? kourai: ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin au secour !! bélial:kourai !!!! kourai: bélial asmodeus : faite attention il est devenus fou! lucifer: enfin vous voila (il lache kourai s'en prennant maintenant à asmodeus et bélial) Asmodeus:Bélial écarte toi de la !! Asmodeus déployat ses ailes de lumiére pour proteger bélial . kourai: ouaaah asmodeus je savais pas que tu avais des ailes de lumieres!! Asmodeus: que veux-tu lucifer? Lucifer: je veux l'enfant lunaire !!! Bélial (qui s'etait aussi transformée): l'enfant lunaire? cela voudrait dire qu'il est né?? lucifer: apprenez bande de chiens ! a regarder la lune perpétuelle plus souvent ! lucifer: la lune, le fruit de la création......et aussi de la destruction. Bientôt je ne ferai qu'un avec elle Asmodeus: totalement fellé.... -Idiot tu crois qu'ont va te laisser faire?! lucifer: justement je dois éliminer les geneurs Bélial: Aphrodite ! aprohdite: ne vous inquietez pas je suis de votre coté ! il semblerait que lucifer ai abusé de la beautée de cet astre maudit! Aphordite: prenez la princesse je vous rejoind !  
  
  
  
*-+*-+-*+Asshiah*-+*-+*  
  
kira: pfffff y a vraiment rien a la télé soudain ...la ville fut plongée dans le noir complet..plus de courant? ça aurait été banal si il n'y avait eu que cette ville, mais toute la planéte fut atteinte . kira: bordel il se passe quoi ?.?!!  
  
*-*-+*-+*monde céleste*-+*-+  
  
Uriel: ministre sévoth-tart !!! sévy: l'heure est proche, les scientifique on pas voulu m'écouter bientot il sera trop tard... Uriel: que pouvont nous faire pour essayer d'empècher ça?! sévy: rien attendre c'est tout  
  
*-*+*-+*-laboratoire céleste**-+*-+* siriel: caliel !! cyphriel il a perdu conaissance !! caliel: mais que se passe t-il bon sang? siriel: il est tombé dans le comas caliel: essayez de le réanimer !! siriel: oui ! caliel: siriel aurait t-elle raison? aurait-on crée le dieu de la mort? mon dieu qu'avons nous fait?  
  
  
  
le sable s'écoule les jours sont comptés avant le réveille...de la mort...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
l'appel des âmes  
  
ACT 1 : la dague de lune  
  
-*-+*-*Chapitre 4 : Océane : le briefing  
  
Appartements de Bélial  
  
Bélial: tu me dois des explications aphrodite! Aphrodite (s'assayant tout en s'appuiyant sur son grand sniper): l'heure est grave nous avons peu de temps , bélial ,asmodeus je suis venue vous chercher Asmodeus: nous chercher? aphrodite: je dois vous conduire à océane au plus tôt . Asmodeus: ce fou de lucifer a completement peté un cable ! il a mis des gardes partout pour ne pas qu'ont s' échappent ! Aphrodite ouvra alors un champ temporel.. aphrodite: si vous voulez bien me suivre... béli/asmo: !!  
  
Laboratoire céleste  
  
cyphriel:mmmm...ou....es...tu? siriel: ?? CALIEL VENEZ IL C'EST REVEILLER!! caliel: ah! enfin ! cyphriel: où suis je? qui suis je? caliel: nous allons lui faire passer des tests , pour voir si nos inquiétudes sont vraies ou fausses. siriel: oui  
  
Océane  
  
aphrodite: venez charléne vous attend asmo/béli: charléne?! charléne: ASMODINOU BELIALOUNETTE !! asmodeus: ah na elle va pas recommencer ! charlene: tu n'aimes pas que je t'appelle comme ça asmodinou hum? lloyd: AHAHAH ASMODINOU ! Asmodeus: qui c'est celui là? charlene : oh laissez moi vous presenter lloyd ,il fait partie de l'élite depuis peu.Lloyd voici asmodeus et ma niéce , bélial lloyd (tournant sa tête vers bélial): votre niéce..bélial frama? lloyd :OUAAAAH BELIAL FRAMA C'EST VOUS VOUS ÊTES ENCORE PLUS BELLE EN VRAIS!!(il s' agrippe au pied de bélial) Asmodeus: pas doué ! lloyd: je t'ai demander ton avis papy? asmodeus: je garde moi calme....ouuuuuuu vais le tuer charlene: mes chéris j'éspere que vous aller apprendre a vous supporter car  
  
lloyd/asmo: caar.... charlene: car vous aller devoir faire équipe lloyd/asmo: ...............QUOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!? asmo: hord de question ! lloyd : ça fait a peine 5 minutes que je le connais et je sais déja pas le supporter ! Asmodeus :ça tombe bien tu vois car si je devais rester 24 heures avec toi je tiendrais pas lloyd: les vieux ont plus de patience !! Asmodeus : vais te montrer moi si j'ai plus de patience !! charlene: dit moi bélial .....a par ça comment tu vas? bélial: ont ne peu mieux et toi? charlene: ça va... lloyd: mais..pour la beautée de bélial frama j'accepte de collaborer...bélial souhaiteriez vous que je vous fasse visiter océane cette ville magnifique. belial: non merci , j'y ai vécu 20 ans ça me suffit lloyd:..... asmodeus: PAF vent ! lloyd: TOI TAIS TOI!! bélial: charléne je pense que tu avais quelque chose a nous expliquer? charlene: l'heure est grave mes chéris l'enfant lunaire est né et d'aprés aphrodite lucifer essais de s'en enparer asmodeus : lucifer a peté un cable! c'est comme si il était possedé charlene: c'est exactement ça! possedé par la lune perpétuelle. Charléne: bélial si tu es ici c'est car tu as dû lire la lettre que mon frére t'a adressée bélial: oui il m'a d'ailleur parlé des 3 objets lunaires charlene: ils servent a verouiller les sceaux de la lune. Asmodeus: qu'est dont ces "objets lunaires" charlene: des trésors , que nous avons crées y a plus de 3000 ans, il en existe 3 le 1 er est la dague de lune,le 2éme la germe de lune et le troisiéme le mirroire de lune.Ils ont été dispereçés dans les 3 parties du monde : Assiah,le monde céleste et les enfers. Asmodeus: LES ENFERS??mais si un de ses bazars est là..... bélial: lucifer va mettre la main dessus ! charlene: donc la dague de lune est la prioritée de votre quéte lloyd: quoi on va aller en enfer? asmodeus: ça te derange? lloyd: rien que l'idée que tu y as résider me fait peur asmodeus :graaaaaa!!! charlene: je vous propose de rester ici et de repartir demain  
  
Shiol  
  
Lucifer: le moment est venus de nous mettre à la recherche des objets lunairs. -Monseigneur je suis ici pour vous aider.. Lucifer: qui êtes vous? Zieg: je suis Zieg ,serviteur du dieu de la destruction , pour vous servir... Il était étrange tout vêtus de noir ses yeux brillaient d'un vert étrange. Lucifer: et qu'attends-tu en échange? zieg regarda lucifer droit dans les yeux. zieg:Bélial.... Zieg: je suis celui a qui elle est destinée... lucifer: mais pouquoi donc? Zieg: cela a été destiné a ça naissance , mais toujours elle l'a refusé...mais je ne suis pas la pour ça, du moin pour l'instant, je suis ici pour vous aider a dètruire les objets lunaires et ainsi détruitre les sceaux de la lune. Lucifer: oui bientôt ce monde m'appartiendra ......  
  
  
  
Aphrodite.... -oui? te souviens-tu de ton passé? -Mon passé? -........ -je ne préfere pas me rappeller de cette torture ! -A bon même si tu endures encore ça aujourd'hui? -Qui êtes vous? -tu le sauras bientôt.... -Mais n'est t'il pas difficile d'avoir le coeur partagé en 2 entre deux étres que vous aimés.. -FERMEZ-LAAAAA  
  
Aphro? réveille-toi ! Océane Bélial: Nous partons , prépare tes affaires Aphrodite: tu es sur de vouloir retourner au shiol? Bélial: biensure ! Lloyd: miss bélial nous partont mais qu'elle palisir de me retrouver avec une aussi charmante compagnie. Asmodeus :Pfffff mais d'un ridicule totale... lloyd: je rectifie "charmante compagnie" Charlene: fait attention à toi bélialounette, asmodinou prends bien soin d'elle ok? Asmodeus : oui bensure je ferai de mon mieux lloyd: ET MOI ON ME DEMANDE JAMAIS RIEN!! Asmodeus: prend soin d'aphrodite.... lloyd: argh ! salut beautée ça.... aphrodite braque son sniper sur lloyd lloyd: bon vais te laisser.... Aphrodite: hum  
  
Monde céleste  
  
Mickael: tu peux m'expliquer ce qui c'est passé toi? Uriel: j'en ai aucune idée mais si c'est ce que je pense nous allons avoir des problémes...  
  
sévoth tart: il faut absolument bariquader le laboratoire ou est la création rasiel : oui a vos ordres ! Rochel: vous avez des problémes a ce que je vois... sévy: Ah vous melez vous de vos affaires.!! Rochel:Vous savez cet enfant est éffectivement l'enfant lunaire , mais ce que vous ne savez pas c'est que le seigneur lucifer est à la recherche des trésors lunaires afin de préparer la naissance du dieu de la destrcution. sévy: comment vous savez cela.?.. Rochel : Lucifer n'a pas été fort aimable avec son maitre... Rochel : il est devenus fou de pouvoir et de destruction , un peu comme Melbu Frama jadis... sévy: agit-il seul? Rochel: je l'ignore mais en tout cas nous devons surveiller l'enfant lunaire....tout cela risque de devenir compliqué mon cher je pense que nous devrions faire équipe. sévy: je sais pas si je peu vous faire confiance..........  
  
Jardin aquatique  
  
Plic... de l'eau? Plac... Où suis je? Gabriel..... réveille toi ! ton heure est venue..... Plic...  
  
Metaron: GABRIEL ! Gabriel: où suis-je? métatron servante: maitre gabriel vous vous êtes réveillée.. Gabriel:Une voix m'a appellée elle a dit que mon heure était venue.... servante:..... le principale c'est que vous êtes reveillée.  
  
Shiol  
  
Lloyd: ouuh putain c'est quoi ce bazzare ? Asmodeus: le shiol mon vieu ,le shiol Lloyd:quand je pense que bélial a du vivre dans un tel endroit en compagnie d'êtres aussi impolis (il sous entend asmodeus) Asmodeus: Quoi qu'est que tu dit?Modére tes paroles devant le satan de la luxure. -OUI SURTOUT QUE TU M'AS FAUCHE!! Asmodeus: mammon !! Lloyd: ooh une tête de piaf ! Mammon: toi critique pas les gens que tu connais pas! Asmodeus: pour une fois suis d'accord avec lui : Quel tête de piaf! Mammon : en rajoute pas toi ! Bélial: mammon tu fous quoi là? Mammon: j'essais d'échapper a lucifer tien ! Asmodeus: Il a encores peté un cable? Mammon: bah oui et d'aprés ce que je sais il cherche l'objet lunaire du shiol. Bélial: c'est pour ça qu'on est revenus.. Lloyd: Faut qu'on l'choppe avant ! aphrodite: tu sais où il est? Mammon : me demandez rien j'uis pas dans le coup ! Asmodeus: tu parles! Mammon: barbelo elle sait peu être ...... Lloyd :Barbelo? c'est une femme? elle est bien? aphro/béli: ont avait déja assez d un pervert dans l'équipe asmo:Vous insinuez quoi? aphrodite: mais rien voyons asmodinou Asmodeus: m'appelle pas comme ça! Bélial: bon on va voir barbelo.  
  
Chapitre 5: les problémes en perspective....  
  
Appartements de barbelo  
  
Bélial:Barbelo..........? Barbelo : oui je suis la bélial...... Bélial: je m en occupe attendez moi dehors Bélial: sa me fait plaisir de te revoir.... barbelo : pourquoi es tu la? bélial: j aimerai savoir ou est l objet lunaire? barbelo: la dague de lune? elle se trouve dans le shiol , dans la partie de lucifer, je ne sais rien d autre... bélial: barbelo , tu es sur que sa va. Elle fit tomber son verre et se retourna regardant bélial dans les yeux..... barbelo: pourquoi a tu tuer mon fils... bélial:??? bélial: qu est que tu raconte? barbelo: ne nie pas tu a tuer abadon ! lucifer me la dit. Bélial: Luicfer a perdu la raison et.... Barbelo pris un coteau et s attaqua a bélial bélial: barbelo :ARRET Asmodeus: y se passe quelque chose la bas barbelo:pourquoi pourquoi? bélial: arret j ai rien fait Asmodeus ouvrir la porte et reussi a separer barbelo de bélial lui arrachant le couteau de la main. Asmodeus: t-u es folle arrete! Barbelo perdit conaissance ..mais 1 minute apres se reveilla.... barbelo : ou suis je? bélial asmodeus que faite vous la? bélial: barbelo? Barbelo : oui c est moi? asmodeus (mumurant a l oreil de belial): il me semble qu elle etait sous l effet de quelque chose quand elle t a attaquer, il vaut mieu oublier. Barbelo : pouvez vous m expliquer pourquoi mon epoux est il devenus comme sa? Aphrodite: victime de la lune perpetuel, il a ete choissi pour detruire ce monde.. bélial: barbelo ou est la dague de lune? tu es surement la seul a pouvoir nous aider. barbelo: la dague de lune se trouve...chez lucifer. asmodeus: ah na tu blague la !! barbelo:et pourtant c est la veriter. mais elle es cahé se qui vous laisse le temps avant que lucifer sache ou elle est lloyd: vous le savez vous? barbelo: non malheureusement je ne peu plus vous aider. aphrodite: bon on se debruoillera avec sa ! bélial: tout a fait merci encore barbelo!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Palais de lucifer....  
  
Asmodeus:Epreuve numéro 1 : entrer Bélial: huum il nous reconnaitra facilement puisqu ont est des satans... aphrodite: de plus il m' a déja vue.... Bélial: quelqu' un qu il ne connait pas (tous se retourne vers lloyd) lloyd: Quoi?......Ah na ! Asmodeus: Ah si t as pas le choix mon vieux! Lloyd:Na c est hors de question! Bélial: même pas pour moi , bélial frama? Lloyd: Na ! Asmodeus; y se degonfle vite ... Lloyd: C EST BON J Y VAIS!!! Lloyd partis..... Asmodeus: Paix à son âme... - IIIIIAAAAAAAH A L AIDEEEE Bélial,asmo,aphrodite:??? -Mon bébé ou es tu mon bébééé Asmodeus: astaroth? bélial: na on dirait plutot astarée Asmodeus: alerte aux folles déclanchée !! -Ouiiiin La petite qu elle poursuivait trébucha dans une pierre et retombe dans les bras d Asmodeus. -Oh? QUI T ES TOI?? Asmodeus: Si tu veus bien on en rediscutera plus tard! -OUIIIIIN A L' AIDE ME FAIT ENLEVER PAR DES ETRANGEEEEERRRRSS !! Asmodeus: tu préfères te faire bouffer par la folle? -......Non Bélial: Astarée arréte !! Astarée: tiens donc les traitres sont revenus... Aphrodite:Je m en occupe ... Bélial: non laisse ont fout le camp !  
  
  
  
Plus loin dans les enfers  
  
-OUIIN OUIN OUIN OUIN Asmodeus: aargh elle me casse les oreilles ! Aphrodite:Tu n as pas besoin d avoir peur on te fera pas de mal... -AH! Mais peux pas vous faire confiance vous connait pas!!! (montrant du doigt asmodeus)-Comment tu t appeles? Asmodeus: Euh Asmodeus , et elle c est...... Opera: Moi m appelle Opéra c est un beau nom hein? Asmodeus: oui oui biensure. Opéra: et c est 2 la elles s appelles comment?et pis pourquoi elles sont avec toi?....aaah mais j ai compris tu transportes ton harem ! Asmodeus: c est pas du tout sa mais bon ..... opéra: peux savoir comment vous vous appellez alors? bélial: je m appelle bélial aphrodite: et moi aphrodite Opéra:Mouais pas terrible Bélial: "qu est qu elle entend par pas terrible".? Asmodeus: mais rien du tout tu sais bien que tu a un jolis nom bélial ! Bélial: "!!!" Opéra: euh bon qu est que vous faite ici.? Asmodeus: on a envoyé un cretin à la recherche de la dague de lune Opéra:daguedelune? Asmodeus: Un trésors que nous, voliens avons fait pour vérouiller la lune perpétuel,si lucifer le trouve et qu il le détruit il auras déja gagné la premiére manche!! Opéra: Et ou il est votre copain? Bélial se tournant vers le palais de lucifer: là bas ! Opéra: ouaaah il est partis chez lucifer? Opéra : dis donc toi je te connais, t as changé de tenue? bélial:Hein? Opéra: Tu ressembles au chapelier fou. Aphrodite: évidament puisqu elle est le chapelier fou ! Opéra: alors c' est vous qui deviez me sacrifier? Bélial?????? Opéra: vous vous en souvenez plus? C est le jour ou on a été attaqué et que le mariage était intérrompu ! Aphrodite:Bélial? Bélial:Hein ? oh oui biensure je m en souviens ! Opéra:Tu vas encore essayer de me tuer? Bélial: non biensure que non ....c est lucifer qui veux notre peaux maintenant ! Opéra: j' vous comprendrai jamais, vous les satans du shiol.... Opéra: Au faite asmodinou y fait quoi votre pote? Asmodeus: (comme si j avais pas assez d une qui m appelait comme sa): je sais pas !  
  
Intérieur du palais de Lucifer  
  
Lloyd: Ce baron de pacotille! vais lui montrer que je ne suis pas une poule moillée !Vais la trouver sa dague de lune argh! Et comme sa, bélial sera a moi ! Lloyd:C est un énorme palais bordel! Lloyd: Ou pourrait se trouver la dague? Lloyd: Peut étre là............. Lloyd: AH! -Qui ose entrer dans ma demeur? Lloyd:OOH NA QUI T ES TOI? -Je suis Belzebuth (hommage a lucifer je vous prie ^^) et toi , tu as l air si appétissant... Lloyd: Suis pas appétissaaaaaaannnt naaa!!! (reclape la porte) (Rentre dans une autre piece) Lloyd: Ouf sauvé.....hein? -Voyons voire alors : 100...200.....300.. arg me manque encore !!! Lloyd:(Encore la tete de piaf?) Mammon:hum? AH ENCORE TOI? Lloyd:Que ..que faite vous ici? Mammon: fait mes comptes tu le vois bien, mais c est plutot a toi de me dire se que tu fait CHEZ moi? Lloyd: J ai été envoyé par asmodeus et bélial qui......... Mammon:bélial? bélial ? ou est cette petite garce? faut qu elle rembourse ses dettes ! Lloyd:euuh.... Mammon: et l autre la! le p' tit baron du jugement il est ou? avec elle? Lloyd:Bah ouais ... Mammon: sa m étonne pas isl vallent pas mieus l' un que l' autre! Lloyd: no comment.... Mammon: Alors pourquoi tu es ici, me doute que tu sois venus débourser l argent qu elle me doit étant donné la somme... Lloyd :(une délinquante? bélial? ^^)EUh...bah je voulais savoir si vous saviez ou se trouvait la dague de lune. Mammon:La dague de lune c' est quoi sa? Lloyd: euh rien (pas s attarder sur un sujet qu il connais pas) C est alors que mammon pris une éspèce de coupe lettre pour ouvrir une envellope lui venant du seigneur lucifer. Lloyd: !!!!! (la dague de lune??!!!) Lloyd: excusez moi mais ou avez vous eu ce splendite couteau? Mammon:oh vous parlez de ça? Sais pas, il était la quand j ai pris mes fonctions. Lloyd: pourriez vous me l empreinter? Mammon: Si tu es comme bélial tu devrais dire "pourriez vous me la donner" na je la donne pas Lloyd: pitier vous en prie (vrais chialeur) je rembourserai toute les dettes de bélial ! Mammon: Tu serais pret a debourser 500 E ( ^^ c est l idée de bélial)? Lloyd:GLOUPS euuh....oui biensure , de toute facon bélial est l' heritiere d une grande richesse. Mammon: Richesse huum interessant....vais p' tet te la preter a condition que se soit bélial en personne qui me la rende. Lloyd: biensure aucun probleme (reclape la porte avec la dague de lune en main) Mammon: lisont la lettre de ce fou de lucifer.....alors euh :"Recherche mort ou vif, le chapelier fou, le baron asmodeus, aphrodite...une grande récompense est à la cléf elle serait encore plus grande si, vous apportiez avec eu la dague de lune".oh............... (pensée):Je recherche la dague de lune -Pourriez vous me donner se couteau.? Mammon:Sapristi ! la dague !  
  
  
  
  
  
Hord du palais  
  
Asmodeus: on aurais du donné un point de rendez vous a lloyd, le conaissant y va se perdre... Bélial: mouais... soudain -LES VOILAS !! ATTRAPONT LES!! Asmodeus: C est quoi encore sa? Opéra:OUIIIIN ASMO J AI PEUR -CHAPELIER? BARON ASMODEUS APHRODITE nous vous demandont de nous suivre sinon nous devrons emploiyer la force ! Bélial:Pourrais tu t expliquer mieux je te prie! garde (montrant la lettre de lucifer):Nous avons un avis de recherche vous concernant , une grande récompense à votre capture. Bélial:!!!!!! (c est pas l écriture de lucifer) Asmodeus: Il a été jusqu a mettre nos tetes a prix quel bouffon ! Garde (attaquant asmodeus) : ferme la je veus plus t entendre !!! Asmodeus (bloque l épée):ridicule...... Opéra:OUAAH asmodeus il a les cheveux d argent et des ailes magnétiques !! (yeux chibis) Garde:C est quoi se truc? Asmodeus:Recule ou tu risque d avoir des problemes! Opéra: toute admirative ^^ Gardes:Ce n est que partie remise.... Opéra: je savait pas que tu savais te transformer moi !! Asmodeus: bélial aussi sais le faire tu sais. Opéra: oui mais j' uis sur qu elle est moin classe que toi! Bélial: dis donc toi si sa continue je te laisse ici, je te signale que tu m as encore jamais vue comme sa !! -EEEEHHHHHH JE L AIIII tous: Lloyd? Lloyd: C est moi et j ai la dague Lloyd:ALORS? Bélial: c est.....pas la dague de lune... TOUS: QUOI TU PLAISANTE??! Bélial:...... Bélial: OUIIIII JE PLAISANTE VOYONS Aphrodite: crétine...... Opéra: on s en va hein hein on s en va? Asmodeus: Direction , assiah !  
  
Palais de Lucifer  
  
Lucifer: ils l ont .... Zieg: exellent, ils nous mache le travaille, il suffira d attend qu ils les ai tout les 3 pour aller les chercher... Lucifer: brillante idée! Et il nous suffira de trouver l enfant lunaire! Zieg: pas le trouver, le chercher . humhumhum...Oui le cherhcer tout droit ou il est... Lucifer: Et que faisont nous de bélial? tu as dit que tu la cherchais. Zieg:L oiseau viendra tout seul dans la cage , humhumhum patience ma petite bélial, bientot, tu seras a moi...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rose & siegfred , prochain perso....  
  
  
  
  
  
Act 2 LA GERME DE LUNE Death piano.............  
  
  
  
Un enfant..... "flash" -Ou es tu? "flash" C est flou, mais on distingue sa silhouette sur la grande place desert "flash" le silence.....la neige tombe et les pleures de l enfant résonne... -Je suis seule? "flash " -Vais etre courageuse..... -vais me débrouiller sans eux tout va bien se passer.. "flash" **************************************************************************** ****  
  
REVEIL TOI REVEIL TOI !!!! Aphrodite:IAAAAAAHHHHH Opéra:hum Aphrodite: tes folle ???????? Opéra:bah quoi c est radical  
  
Asshiah monde materiel  
  
Bélial:.................................... sah Bélial;??? Bélial lance sa dague qui transperce le mur a un cm du visage d un(e) inconnu(e) Bélial:Qui es tu? -On m a charger de retrouver l enfant lunaire -Je m appelle rose, j appartien a la race humaine... Bélial:je l ai remaquer.......qui t envoie? Rose:Vous le saurez bientot bélial frama Bélial:Comment connais tu mon nom? Rose:niééé je sais bien plus de chose que tu ne le crois...... Rose: en tout cas...... Elle lance le poignard sur bélial qui l évite Rose:Nous somme ennemie.... Rose:Nous nous reverons Elle partis................................ Bélial:hum?  
  
Asmodeus:Pfff qu est qui nous a pris de loger dans un immeuble abandonnée? Opéra:Kikou asmodinou Asmodeus:M appele plus comme sa je t en prie.... Opéra:Mais c est mimi asmodinou !!!  
  
plus loin Lloyd:Ouaaah l ange organique.......merveilleus quelle femme ! bien roulée...... PAF Lloyd:AIIIEUUUUUUUUUUUH Bélial: pervers......... Lloyd:C est....c est pas se que tu crois.....hum? Bélial:Quoi? Lloyd:C est normal que tu saigne? la sur la joue Bélial:Hum? Lloyd:Si tu veus je peu lecher j adore le sang Bélial:Grrraaaaaah Lloyd: oups.. Lloyd:AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH Bélial:Bien que faisont nous maintenant? Opéra: on part a la recherche de la germe hein asmodinou? Asmodeus:Je t ai déja dit de ne plus m appeller comme sa!! Bélial:"asmodinou" moui sa t va bien Asmodeus:As tu t y met aussi...et d ou elle viens cette coupure? Bélial: une femme m a agressée Aphrodite: et c est seulement maintenant que tu nous le dit? Bélial:Elle me ressemblait d une certaine facon.... Opéra:sa veut dire quoi sa? Bélial: Sa facon de parler ,sa démarche et ses yeux, oui c etait comme si nous etions soeur... Lloyd (qui arrive):Puis je savoir se qui se passe? Asmodeus:Quo t as fait cette marque rouge sur le visage Lloyd: Ecrase toi ! Aphrodite: revenons a la situation initiale..... Bélial:On a la dague de lune...Lucifer cherche a nous tuer et recherche l enfant lunaire !rapide précis...  
  
  
  
Autre par dans Assiah  
  
"souffle de vent" Rose:C est elle............qu est qu elle me ressemble....hord mis nos cheveux nous somme les mêmes.... -Ma chére tu parle toute seule maintenant? Rose:ARGGH SIEGFRIED LAISSE MOI !! Siegfried:Voyons je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu aprles toute seule avec une expression aussi étrange. Rose: j ai enfin retrouvé..............Bélial Frama... Siegfried:Qui c est sa? Rose:AAARGGGH IDIOOTTT Siegfried:Bah quoi? ======================================================= - Mémoire d une geurre sans fin (mot de l auteur koi)- Me revoici donc pour petit mot de l auteur excusez la pause a ce moment de l histoire mais je voulait cloturer cette nuit pas un de ses mots qui s appeleront maintenant (Mémoire d une geurre sans fin) je sais c est nul,mais la n est pas le fait.Concentrons nous sur nothing else matter 4 daeth piano pourquoi "death piano?" simplement car y aura une mort a la fin de cette act qui sera d alleiur le plus long et le plus pénible pour moi (car mister asmodeus c est casser a londre et il m a laisser tout le travaille merci asmodeus ^^)Au programme? de nouveaux personnages toujours ainsi que l entrer des humains dans l affaire de l'enfant lunaire par le reveile des dragoon rouge noir et blanc....Et zieg? mon chouchou on le voit pas beaucoup non? C est normale son plus grand role est pour la fin de nothing else matter d ailleur il va pas mal en découdre et se rendre compte qu il cache un tres beau jeu dans sa manche.Et asmodeus? aah si j en parlait pas sa ferais de la peine a une certainne personne ( a moi aussi lol)Moi j le trouve toujours aussi classe (malgrés sa cinquantaine...mais c est peu etre une qualiter lol)Aucun role exceptionel mais sa va venir promis.Lucifer lui et bien je li reserve et ENORME retournement de situation vers l act 3 ou 4 mais je n en dit pas plus pour le moment...Voila sur ce je cloture cette parenthése ..... ======================================================= Rose:Non rien.... Siegfried:Tu me caches quelque chose.... Rose: nous nous éloignons de notre objectif n oublie pas qu il s agit de l enfant lunaire!  
  
  
  
Shiol  
  
Lucifer: Il sont arrivé a assiah.... astartée:Mon seigneur que compter vous faire? Lucifer: attendons les ordres de zieg Astartée: justement cette personne m inquiet etes vous sur qu il collabor avec vous? je ne veux pas qui vous arrive quoi que se soit !! Lucifer:Ne t inquiet pas....vois tu, lui veux bélial, moi je veux asmodeus il est donc normale que nous collaborions ensemble.. Astartée:Mais........... Lucifer:Il n y a pas de mais  
  
Assiah restaurant scolaire... Kato:tu as vu sa, c est zarbe... sara: on a failli nous tuer en nous disant Setsuna:Disparaisez sale dragoon................ Sara:( ne me vole pas mon roleuuh) Kato:Puis sa veut dire quoi dragoon bazars? Setsuna: aucune idée setsuna:Salut sempai tu vien manger avec nous? kira regarda setsuna sara puis kato d un air mesquin....... kira: non je suis appeler ailleur... setsuna: p tain c est la pleine lune ou quoi? sara: euh si on allait se promener hein?  
  
Dans la ville  
  
Opéra:Z AVEZ VUS TOUS SES MAGASIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINS?????!!! Bélial: elle rattaque......... Opéra: on va faire les magasins asmodinou? Asmodeus:Mais pourquoi moi.........Tu veus pas y aller avec aphrodite? Opéra: elle saurais pas me protéger par contre toi si.... Aphrodite: T a pas encore compris? Opéra: compris quoi? Aphrodite:Qui veux aller avec bélial.. Opéra:Oh.....ok Opéra: Vais aller avec aphrodite d accord? Aphrdotide: bien on se retrouve ici dans 2 heures ok asmodeus:Comment a fai pour la convaincre? aphrodite: t inquiet pas pour sa asmodeus: bon bah allons y ========================================= Bélial: eheheh .. Asmodeus: tu fait quoi toi? bélial:(se retournant):C est toi qui m a dit que tu aimait l exentrisitée? (elle montre une tenue assez zarb description: s agit d un t-shirt court serant noir, d une veste en peluche blache et d un pantalon a tache.....oui j en reviandrai jamais des taches.....noir,blanche et beige.)  
  
Asmodeus:Et tu veus que je mette sa?! Bélial:Tout compris....... Asmodeus: t as de la chance que je suis tordus (et il l avoue en plus lol) Bélial: mdr! opéra: ouaaah tu a vu tout ces trucs aphro !!! aphrodite regret avoir pris opéra......... Lloyd: EEEEEH APHRO ATTEND MOI !! Aphrodite:Oh na pas lui!  
  
Plus loin  
  
Bélial:C est incroyable se qui peu y avoir ici..... Bélial:hum? Bélial se retourne ... Rose:Je vois qu nous nous retrouvons.. Bélial:Encore toi? Rose:Je te l ai dit je recherhce l enfant lunaire alors nous allons nous rencontrer trés souvent.... Bélial:Qui es tu? rose: tu le sauras bientot Siegfried:Rose qu est que tu fait? Rose: j arrive........ Asmodeus:Qui c est celle la? Bélial:Une personne sans importance...  
  
Resto sara:Alors je veus sa sa sa et sa aussi setsuna: t es pas au régime? kato:Et on se demande pourquoi elle grossi... sara; oh vous sa va !! Setsuna; C est vachement bon kato: ouais soudain BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM Kato:C EST QUOI SA?? Setsuna:KIRA????!! Kira:OuONT LES DRAGOONS Plus loin .. Bélial: c était quoi sa? Asmodeus:J en sais rien mais sa dit rien qui vaille bélial:allons voire !! Kira: reveille toi dragoon aux yeux rouge (il montre setsuna du doigt) C est alors que le pendentif de setsuna brilla d une couleur rouge et l envahit totalement. Il réaparut en armure avec des ailes de dragon. Kira: te voila enfin... setsuna:C est quoi sa? kira:MEURT!!! Setsuna:KIRA ARRETE bam Kira: qui a osé? Bélial:vite on dépeche toi de t envoler !! setsuna:j y arrive pas j uis trop faible ! L armure disparu ... Kira: Un volien et un dragoon , d une pierre 2 coups PRENEZ SA !!!! Bélial:Faut pas rester la ! Asmodeus:He vous deux vous aller bien? kato: mal la tête p tain ! sara: aie je suis sonnée sinon sa va... Asmodeus,L immeuble s éffondre kato:Et mec tu fait partis d un groupe de drakqueen que t es maquiller? Asmodeus :na pas du tout et puis le ferme si tu veux que je te sorte de la !!! Asmodeus: sa devien dangereux on se tire ! kira:j ai echouer.....mon seigneur ne me le pardonnera jamais............ kira: que tout s écroule sur moi pour me punir  
  
sur le toit d un autre immeuble Setsuna: HE attendez et kira on en fait quoi? Bélial: je ne peu rien pour lui Setsuna:Vous aller le laisser mourrir? bélial:desolée Setsuna:KIRAAAAAAAAA TIEN BON JE VAIS TE CHERCHER Bélial:C EST INUTILE IDIOT CESSEZ CELA Setsuna:KIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!! Bélial:Asmodeus? Asmodeus:Quels bande de crétins ces 2 la kato: je rêve ou on a volés? sara: tu rêve pas.......... Lloyd:Et vous allez bien? Asmodeus: vous voila setsuna:kira! kira! kiraaaa! Bélial: vous aller devoir vous y faire  
  
.................mais que se passe t il?............................................................ ..................Qu est qui m es arrivé?......................................................... ..................Et kira? il est pas mort c est pas possible..............................  
  
-Hey reveille toi? Setsuna:Qui etes vous? bélial: je m appelle bélial Setsuna:Pourquoi ..........m avez vous sauver? et qu est que ses pouvoirs que je possede, vous avez l air de vous y connaitre... Bélial: il me semblerai que tu fasse partie des dragoons. Setsuna:C est quoi les dragoons? Bélial: des etre mi-humains mi-dragon , ceux qui ont menez les voliens a leur perde Bélial:je devrai ton ennemie, mais etant donné les circonsctencess nous sommes allier Setsuna:HEY mais qu est que et sara et kato y vont bien? Bélial:Il sont au meilleur de leur forme.... Bélial: bien je dois aller les voir justement, toi reste ici.Encore toute mes condolenace pour votre amis.. clap ! Setsuna:Elle est bizzar....Mais m a sauvé ! il se leve et ouvre sa fenetre Setsuna: je dois lui faire confiance? elle a dit que je devais normalement son ennemis...C est une volienne? hum....  
  
Dans une autre chambre Sara:hum? Lloyd:Tu vas bien? Sara:IAAAAAAH DEGAGE PERVER !!! Asmodeus:la prochaine fois apprend a etre moi effrayant Lloyd:JE SUIS PAS EFFRAYANT !! Asmodeus:Peut importe...comment allez vous? Sara;euh bien...comment va setsuna? asmodeus: bien il viend de se reveiller Sara:SETSUNA Asmodeus:Il serait peut etre mieu que vous vous reposiez en peu...  
  
Shiol  
  
Zieg: pauvre type il a préferer mourrir que de venir me dire en face qu il avait échoué.. Lucifer: et il me semble qu ils ont de nouveau alliés zieg: un dragoon certe mais se n est pas cela qui va m arreter...bien au contraire. Zieg: dire qu ils vont devoir fouiller tout assiah et nous on ne levera pas le petit doigt, c est pathétique, de plus bélial viendra d elle meme. lucifer:comment? ziag: nous allons capturer l enfant lunaire , comme sa ils viendront tous a nous...... Lucifer: n oublie pas que j ai des compte a réglés avec asmodeus zieg:Ne t inquiet pas, tu l aura..  
  
  
  
  
  
-Melbu frama- -next volien-  
  
  
  
Memoire d une geurre sans fin  
  
Et me revoici, je parle beaucoup certe, mais il c est aussi passer beaucoup de chose.La mort de kira , n est pas LA mort annoncer ,car celle dont je vous parle dans la parenthése précedante arrive a la fin de cette act qui n est pas prés d etre fini !!Ensuite j ai fait apraitre le therme dragoon plus tot que prévus j éspere que sa colle bien........Et z avez vu le prochain perso? ehehe un revenant niak, na je déconne mais je dit rien vous saurez sa dans la suite. bah voila c tout j espere que vous avez rpis plaisir a lire ce nothing else matter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Le lendemain  
  
Kato: ouais mais vous pourriez nous expliquer se qui se passe ? Bélial: ils n y a rien a ewpliquer , ils semblerais que vous soyez les reincarnation de 3 des dragoon qui autre fois on affronté les voliens Setsuna: j ai pas demandé a etre un dragoon Bélial: personne n a demander a etre un dragoon, ce n est pas vous qui choisisez....se sont les ames elles meme sara: comprend pas la.... Bélial: laisser moi vous expliquer.... Bélial: il y a 7 dragoon , le rouge qui represente le feu, le bleu qui presente l eau,le blanc la lumiere, le noir les ténébres,le mauve le tonnerre,le dorer la terre et le vert le vent. Bélial: 4 d entre eux on été tuer lors de la grande geurre et leur ames on ete perdue a jamais alors qu ils y a eu 3 survivants: le rouge le blanc et le noir. Bélial: les dragoons etaient les seuls humains a savoir utilisé la magie. kato: ouah t as l air d en connaitre un bout bélial: je sais tout sur la geurre des voliens setsuna: t as entendu parler de melbu frama? Bélial: biensur, c est mon pére setsuna:..... kato:KOAAAAAA t es la fille d un tyran ?! Bélial: tyran , non mes chers amis, sachez qu avant d etre gagner par la folie il fut un souverain exemplaire.. Aphrodite: Il serait peu etre temps de partir a la recherche de la germe de lune Asmodeus: comment ? nous allons devoir fouiller tout assiah , c est impossible Sara: euh et les bibliotheque vous conaissez? Setsuna: ont y trouvera peut etre quelque chose  
  
Bibliotheque  
  
Asmodeus: tous ces livres.....on va avoir du mal... opéra: mais na mais na ! Bélial: bien commençont !! 1 heure plus tard Asmodeus: aglis c est un nom volien , humhum elle devrait se trouver dans les environs Bélial :tu as trouver quelque chose? Asmodeus:apparament oui Bélial:cette cité ne semble pas loin Asmodeus: vu l affaire c est une cité volienne Bélial: si ont allait y jeter un coup d oiel? Asmodeus: bien ont y va  
  
Aglis  
  
Anyel: bonjours a tous bienvenus a aglis bélial:salut Anyel: que venez vous faire ici? Aphrodite: nous cherchont des information sur l emplacement de la germe de lune Anyel:je vous conseil d aller voir le roi, il s y connait parfaitement.Il habite dans cette grande maison . Bélial: okay merci  
  
roi:Ou aurais je pu bien foutre ces trucs?? Bélial: euh excusez moi il ne se retourne meme pas et cherche:oooh mais qui est qui vien me rendre visite voila une bien belle demoiselle Bélial: niééé Roi: puis je vous aider, ma chére? Bélial : je cherhce des informations sur la germe de lune roi: aah c est bien bete je vien de les perdre Bélial:Quoi?????? roi: ahahah non je plaisante, aah tu n as pas changer ma p tite bélial Bélial: hein Il se retourne roi: salut Bélial:IIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH MAIS C EST IMPOSSIBLE !!!! Asmodeus: Oula ...y se passe quoi en haut Melbu: tu n es pas ravie de revoir ton pere? Bélial: c est un cauchemar vais me reveiller oui c est sur mais mais Je croyait que tu etais mort Melbu: pas mort pétrifier s il te plait les gens de cette ville m on sauver de la folie . Bélial: pis t a aucune ride c est pas possible non j hallucine pourquoi t as pas veilli? Melbu: aglis est appeler la (cité sans temps) ici y n y a pas d heure pas d anner rien tu est immortel j ai lage que j avait a ma défaite Bélial (trés tracassée):C est a dire? Melbu: 20 ans Bélial:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH T AS 5 ANS E MOIN QUE MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII. Asmodeus: qu est qui se passe? aaaah melbu frama???!!! Melbu: salut almasy sa va? Asmodeus: ihaihaaaa !!!!! Bélial: il est plus jeune que moi il est plus jeune que moaaaaa!! j ai un pére plus jeune que moaaaa. Melbu: je pense qui ont le choque de leur vie  
  
Petit pub d aglis Melbu: bien bien je désire des expliquation ma p tite bélial !! (pourquoi y dit p tite? elle est plus vielle que lui) Bélial: l enfant lunaire est né, lucifer essais de mettre la main les objets lunaire mais nous avons déja la dague de lune en notre possesion. Melbu: ihihih tout cela semble m étre fort interessant, ainsi donc se que je craignait est arrivé , je suppose que ma soeur t as donné ma lettre? Bélial: oui biensure (y avait plein de faute ^^ non ) Melbu: et vous almasy parait que vous etes devenus le satan de la luxure est ce vrais asmodeus:Euh c est exacte (y se tien au courant ou quoi) Melbu : hihihi décidément vous avez tous changer , moi qui pensait me retrouver au bon vieux temps Opéra: c est qui lui hein Melbu: euh je suis melbu frama Opéra: bah t es un vilain alors Melbu: non non du tout j ai changer savez vous Melbu: et vous 3 qu avez vous a me regarder? Setsuna: t es vraiment Melbu frama sara: la vache pensait pas qui serait si...sexy Lloyd: HEIN? Bélial: (se donnant un coup sur la tete): mon dieu Bélial: tu pourrait m expliquer se qui est arriver? Melbu: biensure , j ai ete pétrifier par une magie dragoon et laisser pour mort en guise de statue sur un site archéologique volien....C est alors que les habitant d Aglis m ont trouvé et on romppu se sort.Il ont pardonner mes multiples erreurs recommençant comme si de rien etait il m ont dit que je trouverais réconfort ici ,c est ainsi que je suis devenu leur gourverneur... Opéra: si t es le pére a bélial pourquoi t as pas vieux comme asmodeus? Asmodeus: mais sa va t aller toi? Opéra: j plaisante Melbu: Comme je l ai dit a bélial, cette cité s appelle "citée sans temps" donc pas d anner pas d heure rien immortelle Kato:baléze sa ! Sara: sa doit etre merveilleus d etre immortel non? Melbu: sa dépend si tu as envie de vivre éternellement dans cette citée.. Asmodeus: tu sais pas ou se trouve la germe de lune? Melbu: non pas vraiment mais nous devrions chercher bélial: nous? Melbu: tu pensais que j alais vous laissez partir comme sa , hors de question je viens avec vous! Bélial: c est pas mon jour Melbu: de plus tu auras besoin de mes grandes connaissance dans le passer pour retrouver les objets lunaires ma chere n es tu pas de mon avis? bélial: argh  
  
  
  
zénébatos  
  
Rose , j entend sa voix elle m appelle elle ne cesse de me dire d arreter, mais non je ne cesserai pas non jamais ! Rose: je...dois.....assouvir ma vengance.. Rose:BELIAL FRAMA JAMAIS JE TE PARDONNERAI !!!  
  
Aglis  
  
Melbu tien tien pourquoi ne pas nous rendre a mayfis on y trouverais peut etre quelque chose Asmodeus: la cité des morts hum j ai jamais apprécier cette endroit Bélial: y me fait froid dans le dos Melbu: nous deviron pourtant y aller... Opéra: oui allons y ecoutons papy melbu !!! Bélial: je rêve.... Melbu: j ai 20 ans s il te plait Opéra: paceque t as triché!!  
  
  
  
Mayfis  
  
Aphrodite: bbbr fait malsain Asmodeus : regardez, l aspirateur d ames fonctionne toujours.... Opéra: sa servait a quoi? Asmodeus: et bien quand un volien mourrait ou meme des humain ou des anges et meme des démons il se retrouvait a mayfis et leur ames y hérait éternellement car cette aspirateur dévie la voix normal des morts Asmodeus: au lieu d aller en hadés y se retrouve prissonier ici, et jamais y ne reposeront en paix Aphrodite: c est affreux... Melbu: j ai honte de moi , comment ai je pu Bélial: t y etait pour rien t as rien a te reprocher! soudain ???: je cherchait a se que nous soyons libre, j était prete a donner ma vie et aujourd hui, que suis je? une pauvre ame érrante.... Asmodeus: Shana du dragon bleu Bélial: la plus jeune de toute Sara c est une dragoon? aphrodite: oui.... L ame de shana regarda Melbu Shana: avoue ta défaite je t en supplie c est la chose que j attend depuis si longtemps Melbu! *Cette ame a souffert autant de temps pour m entendre dire "j ai perdu*? Melbu: j admet ma défaite, certe j ai ete un imbécil mais j regret tout se que j ai pu faire je n etait pas moi même! Shana:enfin , le repos eternel Elle disparus.... Aphrodite: c était shana Aphrodite: elle n as pas changer toujours aussi déterminée.....c est se qui me plaisait en elle le peu que je l ai connue m a fait revivre... Opéra: c etait un fantome? Asmodeus: oui Opéra: ouiiiiiiiiin Asmo j ai peur Melbu: je pense qu elle est un peu trop jeune pour ton harem non Asmodeus: c était pas dans mes inttentions ! Bélial: bon allons y nous allons peu etre rencontrer d autre dragoon Centre de mayfis Melbu: nous y voici !! Bélial: oh....cette statue.... Bélial: bizar elle me dit quelque chose PAF Melbu: cest moi crétinne !! Bélial: semblait bien qui avait un air de famille ! en tout cas ces le lieux idéal ?????:Qui ose troubler mon sommeil, deja si agiter? Asmodeus: Logan du dragon vert Logan: oui c est moi et vous qui etes vous maudit , vous etes encore en vie alors que faisez vous ici? Bélial: (il porte pas son surnom "colérique" pour rien) Logan:Melbu frama,MOnstre comment ose tu venir ici Melbu: stop !! Logan: t as pas changer a se que je vois Melbu: au si au contraire , j ai énorment changer Logan: regarde se que je suis de ta faute, une ame érrante dans un monde sans fin !! Bélial:si tu veux, tu peu te libérer de se sort maudit Logant: ahahahahaha elle est bien bonne !! Bélial: en te tuant une deuxieme fois Logan (couper net) Logan:me tuer une deuxieme fois? Bélial: n est pas que tu as toujours voulu mourrir en geurrier se n est pas se qui est arriver ? Logan:.... Bélial: "logan du dragon vert est mort en s ettoufant" c est une mort pitoyable !! Logan:FERME LA JE VEUX PLUS T ENTENDRE Bélial se transforma en volienne Bélial: si tu veux je te donne la possibilité de mourrir en "geurrier" Melbu: elle est folle.... Asmodeus: no comment Logan: ehehe t as vachement remonté petite tu veux voir se qu est la force d un dragoon? Bélial: tu parle trop elle lui plante son glaive. Logan: non....c...est.....impossible......ahahaha.....je vais mourrir? Bélial: je t ai donner se que tu voulais n est pas Logan: hahaha oui j ai toujours voullu mourrir cette vie n as jamais eu de sens pour moi ni sur terre ni a mayfis. Logan: héhé tien prend sa il lui donna un pendantif blanc Logan: c est l ame de dragoon de ....ma bien aimée....prend en soin.... IL disparus soudain, l ame du draggon brilla et arriva dans les mains de Sara Sara: oooh sa brille Asmodeus: l ame du dragon blanc... Aphrodite: elle a choissi sa maitresse... Sara: Il est beau se pendentif en plus Bélial: tu voici maitresse du dragoon blanc , la lumiere se dragoon a le pouvoir de soigner les blessure mais pas de réssuciter... Sara: j espere que j arriverai a controler sa force ......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mémoire d une geurre sans fin  
  
Woééé j uis de retour,bon un épisode calme pour se 5 eme volume mais calme avant la tempete car sa va commencer a se corser pour nos amis.J ai mis une dose d humour a avec l arrivé de Melbu frama, imaginez: avoir un pére plus jeune que soit c est un peu zarb na ? Bah c est tout a fait normale , je ne fait que suivre le programme que j ai prévus.Alors pour cette épisode je me répete mais il est calme ,donc pas trop de commentaire Ah si bélial volienne je pense que c est la premiere fois qu on la vois vraiment en action sous cette aparence assez exentrique ,elle est un peu comme asmo , fard a paupiere argent et rouge a levre mauve raisin.Et puis l absence de la bande a zieggy mais ne vous inquieter pas , l act 3 est "l act ou on s en prend plein la figure" pourquoi? car des retournement de situation majeur vont arriver si je compte bien (et sa a pas ete prouvé lol) y a 4 grabd boulversement dans l histoire uniquement dans l act 3 ;sinon ceci est l avant dernier de l act 2 et bientot la fin du traintrain quotidien...snif je vais ramer. et bien voila je n ai rien d autre a ajouter .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pour quoi faut t il... Que tu sois née...  
  
frama....  
  
Je te maudits!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Melbu: ..... Lloyd: on tourne en rond la ou quoi? Bélial:.... Lloyd: z avez perdu vos langues? Melbu:Oh tu la ferme !! on réfléchit la !! Lloyd: toi réfléchir? sa m étonne !! Melbu: graaaaaahh !! Bélial: zénébatos lloyd et melbu: hum Bélial: la cité de la loi........ Lloyd: hey béli tu vas ou? Lloyd: je rêve ou quoi elle est completement dans la lune Opéra: Dis tu trouve pas que bélial elle est bizarre? Asmodeus: Sa depent pour quoi (pour choisir des vetements a ses amis sa oui elle est bizarre) Opéra: sais pas, elle a une drole de maniere d agir et tout et tout .... Asmodeus: (bah on va dire que c est précis) CLAP !! Bélial:Asmo on léve le camp !! Asmo: on va ou? Opéra: m oublie pas hein !! Bélial: on va à zénébatos Asmodeus: pour quoi faire? Bélial: Quel question, pour te faire un proces tien !! Asmodeus: ....... Bélial: je plaisante voyons c est pour la germe de lune idiot! Asmodeus: (drole d humour) Sara: me demande quel genre de pouvoir a cette ame Aphrodite: le pouvoir de géurir les blessures Sara: et de ressuciter? Aphrodite:non pas de réssuciter... Kato: hey sara tu m la pretra un peu hein? Opéra:TATATATA TATA ALLER DEBOUT ON PART POUR ZENEBATOS !!  
  
  
  
Zénébatos  
  
gabriel (chef des lois): etes vous vraiment sure de votre décition? Rose: oui tout a fait !! Gabriel: bien hum puis je savoir pourquoi la trainer face a notre justice? Rose:Pour meutre....  
  
A l entrer de zénébatos Robot: bienvenus a zénébatos, l acces au non volien est interdit..vérification de vos identités........................................vous pouvez passer Bélial: (opéra peu passer?) Melbu:j ai toujours haie cette ville..... Melbu: c est ici que toute les lois ont ete écrite Opéra:EH vous avez vus la bas???? Asmodeus: un ancient collisé, il date de la geurre Bélial: d apres se que j ai lu il s y passait des combat particulier .... Melbu: des combats jusqu a se que la mort s en suivent, on y faisait combatre des prisonnier anges, humains ,demon, virage et meme volien....et il se battait jusqu a se qu il meurt..... Opéra:j aurais pas aimer vivre a cette époque.. Lloyd: t es sure qu on pourrait trouver la germe ici? Bélial: je sais pas.....  
  
tribunal de zénébatos garde: monsieur, elle est ici... Gabriel: exellent ! Rose: laissez la moi ok? amener la ici ... Garde : bien bien Gabriel: il vaudrais peu etre la juger et.... Rose:C EST MOI QUI LA JUGEREZ ! Gabriel: bien.... rose:* Je te ferai souffrir comme tu m as fait souffrir, tu ne pourra rien contre moi ....* siegfried:que compte tu faire? Rose: siegfried,il y a des choses qui ne peuvent rester impunies... siegfried:??  
  
  
  
  
  
Tu vas payer.......  
  
  
  
BELIAL FRAMA VOUS ETES EN ETAT D ARRESTATION !! Bélial: mais qu est que?? Garde: veillez nous suivre au tribunal sinon je devrais employer la force (C est elle bélial frama? quel ressemblance avec la femme qui nous a demandé de l arreter...) Bélial:je comprend pas... Asmodeus: pouvons nous l accompagner? Garde: biensure  
  
tribunal de zénébatos  
  
Garde: voici l accusée.. bélial: oh je comprend.... Rose: cela fait si longtemps que j attend se moment......... Bélial: décidement tu ne me laissera aucun répit, mais qui es tu donc? Rose: tu veus le savoir? Rose se transforma alors en volienne Bélial: !!!!! tu avais dit que tu etais humaine Asmodeus: C est hallucinant, c est bélial volienne tout craché ! Rose: j ai mentis rose: alors....bats toi ! TRANSFORME TOI EN VOLIENNE!!! Bélial fut expédier par la fénétre et n avait d autre choix que de se ratrapper en se transformant .. Rose: inutile de t enfuire frama j ai exactement les meme pouvoir que toi !! Bélial: mais qui est elle? Rose:C EST INUTILE JE T AURAIS DE TOUTE FACON !!! (elle attaque bélial) bélial (esxive): un rayon stéllaire....c est impossible...  
  
tribunal de zénébatos Siefried:Que se passe t il? Asmodeus: tu es qui toi? Siegfried: peu importe , qu est qui se passe Opéra: rose a attaquer bélial elles se battent Siegfried:alors votre amie est en danger Aphrodite: Ses liens génétiques avec bélial ne font aucun doute Opéra:sa veut dire quoi génétique Asmodeus (est le moment de poser ces questions?) siegfried: asmodeus nous devons les chercher,si y se passe se que je pense bélial a des ennuis,rose va la tuer !! asmodeus: on y va !!  
  
Bélial se posa sur un appuis de fenetre d un immeuble Bélial: rien a faire, je la semerai pas Rose: il est inutile de t enfuire tu as bien vu que j etait plus forte que toi ! Bélial: qui es tu? Rose: tu t es pas demander pourquoi je te ressemblait tant que sa? Rose: il parait que l apparence d un volien vien de ses origines génétique Bélial: vien donc au fait.... Rose: héhéhé...il est donc normale que je te ressemble...puisque je suis..............ta cousine ! Bélial:QUOI??? Bélial: c est impossible comment ?Mais..pourquoi m en veut tu? Rose:te souvien tu du 13 avril 1999? Bélial: 13 avril 1999? Cette date, oui je m en souvien...... Rose:le jour ou on a essayer de te tuer Rose:mais il on rater et le sang a coulé... Bélial:Du sang... Sa arrive a certain volien...... La vue du sang leur fait perdre la raison....mais se n est qu a une certainne partie... Moi je faisait parti de ses voliens.... Rose: C est alors que tu avais totalement perdu la raison ,tu as éliminé le commando charger de te tuer a main nue... rose:parmis eux une femme Rose:C était la seule femme du groupe elle avait ete forcer a cause de sa qualiter de tueusemais elle n avait pas demander a etre la...Cette femme....C ETAIT MA MERE Bélial: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rose: TU L AS TUE SAUVAGEMENT A MAIN NUE COMME TOUT LES AUTRE D AILLEUR C est vrais.... Lorsque j ai vus se sang...j ai totalement délirer ...j ai tuer des gens sans vraiment le vouloir.... Rose:Je suis restée seule, pendant tout se temp, cela fait 5 ans TU TE REND COMPTE 5 ANS!!! Bélial:............Rose... Rose: SA SUFFIS!!!! Bélial:ARRETE !!! Rose explusa bélial contre la vitre qui se brisa en mille morceaux !! Elle fuit mais Rose la metta hord d etat de fuire .... Rose: Oh regarde...du sang Rose: qu attend tu pour exploser et me tuer sauvagement ? COMME TU L A SI BIEN FAIT POUR MA MERE !!! *elle es déterminer a me tuer..* Rose: tu m as détruire, jamais je ne te le pardonnerai !!!! Rose:Il est temps que j assouvise ma vengeance !! Elle envoya un royon stélaire sur bélial mais...... Rose: Mais....qu est que? Siegfried !! Bélial: ??!! Rose: siegfried pourquoi? la protege tu? Siegfried: pourquoi? veux tu la tuer? Rose: je veux juste qu elle souffre comme elle m as faitsouffrir en tuant ma mére... siegfried:.... Rose: .....tu me comprend hein? Siegfried: bélial fait donc partis de ses volien qui devienne fou a la vue du sang.Elle ne savait pas se qu elle faisait.... Rose:Si elle savait et elle a tuer ma mere !!! Rose: tu me comprends? Siegfried:...non...quoi qu il en soit je ne regret pas mon choix de protéger bélial rose: ..... Rose:bélial...tu...as...de...la chance....siegfried a décider d etre a tes coter, aux lieu des miens.... cling !!! Siegfried: elle est partie dehors Siegfried: VAS REJOINDRE ASMODEUS IL T ATTEND EN BAS !!! Bélial: .....  
  
En bas Et regarder !! c est bélial la haut Aphrodite: explique moi pourquoi elle est en bas alors.. Opéra: !!!  
  
Rose: regarde maman, regarde moi agir au ciel .... Siegfried:ROSE !!!!!!! Rose:siegfried... Rose: come c est merveilleux tu s venus jusqu a moi Siegfried: ROSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
OH MON DIEU UNE FEMME EST TOMBE DU CIEL!!! UN SUCIDE??  
  
Bélial en bas détournait son regard pour voir rose , ecraser au sol Asmodeus:NON BELIAL NE REGARDE PAAS bélial: pour...quoi?.....POURQUOOOOOIII  
  
Pourquoi nous faire subir cette terrible déchirure .... rose....  
  
Asmodeus: vien bélial....ne restont pas ici  
  
  
  
Maman..je suis partie te rejoindre dans les étoiles.... Ma vie n avait plus d importance... j ai tout perdu...... et je n ai pas pu te venger... pardonne moi maman mais je sais que dans l autre monde, je serai heureuse... Je ne souffrirai plus de la solitude...ni de ma cousine... Car au fond de moi ...malgrés la haine...c était toujours ma cousine....meme si je l avait vue rarement... Meme je me demande si se n est pas la premiere fois que je lui parlait.... tant qu a toi siegfried....je t ai toujours aimer, le fait que tu aie choisi de protéger bélial m a littéralement détruite... Mais je ne t en veus pas...je t aimerai toujours et je te protégerai de la haut.... Tant qu a toi bélial...je t offre mon trésor.....la germe de lune....  
  
  
  
  
  
Il est inutile de dormir sur vos l auriers... bientot...tu sauras qui je suis vraiment huhumhum ma pauvre petite... j espere que tu te remetras de ce terrible evenement Rose est une idiote Moi pas... Et cette fois, je t aurai ma petite soeur celle qui partage mon sang...celle que je maudit... bientot nous ne seront qu une seule et meme entiter...  
  
.....................................  
  
Mémoire d une geurre sans fin  
  
Voici la fin de l act 2 et la mort de rose....(inspirer d ayashi no ceres ) étonnés? j espere pas car la suite vas etre pire.Comme je vous ai dit la derniere fois , l act 2 etait la fin de la routine pour nos héros, car il est temps de remuer un peu sa...Rose etait trés mystérieuse et elle brise son mystere avec sa mort..... Bon tres court se mot car je dois me mettre a l act 3 au plus vite ...avant que toute mes idées sefface lol.... Et bien j espere que j ai fait des heureux et des tristes... en esperant que vous réponderez toujours present a la suite de nothing else matter...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LE COMPTE A REBOURS TOURNE TOUJOURS........  
  
  
  
  
  
ACT 3 Liaison mortelle  
  
Siegfried:jamais je ne la comprendrai... Siegfried: rose t aimais et pourtant elle a essayer de te tuer....bélial Bélial: humhum....vus sa je pense qu elle me haisait.. Asmodeus: aurait t elle été poussée par quelqu un Aphrodite: qui sais..lucifer n est peu etre pas seul... Asmodeus: lucifer....peu etre devrions nous lui rendre une petite visite Opéra: tu vas bien bélial? Bélial: oui....je m en remettrai... Melbu:et vous qu allez vous faire? Siegfried:je vous accompagne...je dois savoir qui a manipulé rose Bélial:....il n y a rien de faut dans l histoire qu elle m a racontée.. Asmodeus:???? Bélial: je suis une volienne "vyrage" Opéra:qu est que c est Bélial: les vyrages a l origine son des créatures qui ne supporte pas le sang a sa vue ils perdent totalement les pédales et quadruple leurs puissance...sa me rappelle que charlene m avait raconter qu un jour un virage avait ete blesser et a vu son sang couler, il a alors perdu la raison Opéra: c est quoi un vyrageuuuuuuuh !! Bélial:des gens comme toi et moi, hord mis leur beauter hallucinante et leur ailes de plumes magnétas....Leur yeux brillent d une étrange façon.... Opéra: sa doit etre des etres magnifiques... Melbu: C est un handicap courrant chez les voliens... Bélial: j avait 15 ans...je ne pouvait pas encore controler se probleme  
  
  
  
flash back 10 ans auparavant  
  
IL FAUT LA DETRUIRE !!! ARGH Commando: jamais nous ne laisserons un descendant de melbu frama prendre sa place Cela faisait 10 ans que la geurre etait terminée..... Mon pere avait ete reconnus mort ( je suis la pourtant) De peur a se que la geurre recommence ...ils avait donc décidés d éliminer tout les descendants de Melbu frama, j etait la seule Bélial: Pourquoi me faire subir cela !! vous savez tres bien que je ne suis pas comme mon pere !!! Commando:Biensure, c est juste que ta ressemblance avec lui nous dérange ... IL EST TANT DE T ELIMINER A ce moment j ai esquivé la balle mais elle m a quand meme éffleurée..c est la que j ai vu du sang J ai totalement perdus la raison et le les ai frapper a mort tout les 5 ont succombés....  
  
  
  
Retour au présent.... Bélial: mais je ne savait pas, je ne savait pas qui ils etaient, de plus je ne pouvait plus me controler.... Asmodeus:La maladie du vyrage....bélial se n est pas une maladie nocive tu peu toujours t en débarrassé... Bélial: .... Aphrodite: ta mere etait vyrage? Bélial: j ai pas connue ma mére... Melbu: oui...elle l était... Bélial: et tu ne m as rien dit? Melbu: tu avais 5 ans quand j ai perdu la geurre tu n aurais pas pu comprendre se qu etait la maladie du vyrage... Bélial:.... Opéra:dit ou allons nous asmodeus? Bélial: Et si on allais rendre une visite a Lucifer? Asmodeus:Nous allons interrompe la chasse au trésors de toute facon nous en avons 2 Asmodeus: nous allons a océane ! Bélial: pourquoi? Asmodeus: charlene nous doit des expliquation Lloyd: he... Lloyd: je suppose qu apres vous aller au shiol na? Asmodeus: t es devin ? Lloyd: na mais je pense qu il vous doit des explications aussi n est pas? sa se fait pas d essayer de tuer ses satans.. Aphrodite: tu deviens sérieux toi? Lloyd:... Lloyd: j uis trop content d aller revoir mademoiselle charlene aaaah ouii Asmodeus: y s arrange pas...  
  
  
  
Océane  
  
Melbu:cela fait si longtemps que je n était pas venus ici... Lloyd: moi sa fait moin longtemps que vous mais pour moi c est une éternité.. tout le monde:..... Lloyd: bah quoi? Opéra: super la ville !! charlene:Bélial, asmodeus?? que faites vous ici Melbu: salut p tite soeur ! Charlene: aaah mon dieu !! Melbu: sa fait un bail n est pas?? Charlene:je te croyait mort Melbu: pas mort, pétrifié s il te plait Bélial: * y m a sorti la meme réplique...* Charléne: euh juste une question ....tu as quel age? Bélial: charlene accroche toi... Melbu: 20 ans Charlene: gloups... Charlene:20 ANS !!!!!! Bélial:soit forte.....  
  
Plus tard: Charlene:je n arrive toujours pas a comprendre Charlene :Rose a essayer de tuer bélial Bélial: tu conaissait rose? Charlene:... Bélial: ne me dit pas que tu m as tout cachée depuis le début Charlene: je n avait pas le choix...elle voulait te tuer.. Bélial/ ILS VEULENT TOUS ME TUER ALORS QU EST QUE SA AURAIT CHANGE?! Elle partis Charlene:Bélial !!! Setsuna: elle nous fait une crise la.... Opéra:asmodeus? Asmodeus: je vais voir Lloyd:....  
  
Dehord  
  
Bélial:.............pourquoi suis je haie de tous? Asmodeus: mais tu n es pas haie de tous voyons Bélial: !!! Asmodeus Bélial: hum se n etait pas la peine de venir... Asmodeus:depuis la mort de rose tu n as pas l air d aller fort Bélial:......Pourquoi...me cacher tout cela, pourquoi me hair Asmodeus: pourquoi te hairait t il Bélial: mais parce que je suis la fille de melbu frama, sa a toujours ete comme sa, on me rejetait en me montrant du doigt ! Bélial: j ai tué se commando car il voulait me tuer... Asmodeus:..... Bélial: d ailleur regarde moI?qu est que je suis? rien rien du tout a part une pauvre volienne, non je ne suis même pas une volienne je suis un "mis volienne mi vyrage" Asmodeus:Comme tu l as dit... Bélial:?? Asmodeus:Les vyrages sont des etres d une beauteé inégalées... Bélial:Asmodeus......quoi que je dise tu auras toujours le dernier mot. Asmodeus: n est pas se que tu as dis tout a l heure? Bélial:...... Asmodeus prit la main de bélial et lui mit une bague (non c est pas une demande en mariage) Asmodeus: tiens...cette bague m est trés précieuse,en te la mettant au doigt , je te promet d etre a tes cotés et de te protéger... Bélial:Asmodeus..... Asmodeus: maintenant, réfléchit...réfléchit bien,choissi de te laisser aller ou de te relevée... Bélial: si cette bague est précieuse, pourquoi me la donne tu? Asmodeus motra alors une 2 eme bague: car j ai celle ci aussi Bélial: oh... Asmodeus: et puis..... Asmodeus: tu es aussi précieuse a mes yeux que cette bague.... Il disparus. Bélial: Asmodeus.... oui ...il a toujours ete la....malgrés tout je continurai Pour lui je ne doit pas baisser les bras Pour se qu il a fait pour moi, j affronterai mon destin....  
  
Maison de charlene  
  
Charlene:Asmodeus comment va t elle? Asmodeus: elle songe elle a fini de songer Opéra: Bélial !!! Bélial: bien nous allons rester un peu ici avant de partir pour le shiol Bélial:quand a toi charlene tu me dois des expliquations.. Charlene: nous en discuterons quand tu veus Lloyd:rapide ton temps de réfléxtion, et dit asmodinou, tu lui as fait quoi? Asmodeus: M APPELLE PAS ASMODINOU! Bélial: mdr !! C est incroyable oui incroyable qu un simple geste de l etre aimer peu arranger si vite les choses...  
  
La nuit...  
  
Charlene: bien bélial je vais tout t expliquer de A à Z  
  
Flash back  
  
Tu es née le 13 mars y a 25 ans, ta mere,aeris est morte a ta naissance... Liniel: l enfant est en vie mais la mere... auriel: C etait une vyrage, les femmes vyrage son tres fragiles... Charlene: Comment va l enfant? Auriel: bien trés bien..par contre la mére... Charléne:Aeris..... Auriel:que faisont nous de l enfant? Charléne:Mon frére devien de plus en plus fou, le lui donner serait signer son arret de mort Charléne: laisser mon m en occupé.. Liriel: il faudrai lui trouvé un nom... Charléne: ...Bélial ...elle s appelera bélial  
  
Le temps passais, tu grandissait trés vite...Tu avait aperçus ton pere et tu l as jamais oublier... Rose quand a elle etait une enfant malheureuse, malgrés qu elle soit ta cousine, ces parents etait plus du coter de ton pére...elle en subissaient les conséquences...Sa mére etait une gentille femme je discutait souvent avec elle, elle devait y etre trés attaché.... Mais revenons ou nous etions, tu avait maintenant 4 ans... Bélial: OUIIIN CHARLENEEEE!!! Charlene: j arrive j arrive Bélial; j ai encore fait un cauchemar snif, j ai révé qui avait plein de gens qui me detestaient snif Charlene:voyons voyons garde ton calme ... Bélial: tu crois que sa arrivera? Charléne: ne dit pas de bétises voyons !!  
  
Tu etait si méfiante mais a la fois si naive...Quelque temps plus tard la geurre se termina par une défaite des voliens... 5 année passerent apres cette défaite, tu avait alors 10 ans... C st alors qu ont découvirt ta maladie...  
  
Auriel: bélial a la maladie du vyrage ne lui montrer jamais du sang ... Charlene:La maladie du vyrage, il ne manquait plus que sa... Auriel:si elle voit du sang elle risque de perde la raison... Charlene: C est a cause qu elle est un croisement volien-vyrage? Auriel:C est une des seules raisons possible  
  
Depuis se jour j ai tenter de ne jamais te montrer une goutte de sang, pendant 5 ans j ai reussi jusqu au jour... bélial: jusqu au jour ou le commando m a attaquée Oui... je n était pas la j ai rien pu faire... Tu avais 15 ans.... IL FAUT LA DETRUIRE !!! ARGH Commando: jamais nous ne laisserons un descendant de melbu frama prendre sa place Bélial: Pourquoi me faire subir cela !! vous savez tres bien que je ne suis pas comme mon pere !!! Commando:Biensure, c est juste que ta ressemblance avec lui nous dérange ... IL EST TANT DE T ELIMINER !!! Commando: flute louper bélial:*du sang* bélial:ESPECE DE CONS LAISSEZ MOI Tu avait totalement perdus la raison c etait comme si le sang t obsedait Mais tu t es arreter trop tard tu les avait tous tué a mains nues.. Nous t avons protéger des accusation,et l affaire a ete etoufée...depuis il ne fallait plus te montrer du sang  
  
  
  
Retour au présent...  
  
Charléne: voila... Bélial:Rose avait des problémes avec ces parents alors.. Charléne : elle tenait beaucoup a sa mére,lorsqu elle a perdu ele jurai de se venger Bélial:.... Charléne: tu comprends pourquoi j ai fait cela... Bélial: je pense que oui.... Charléne souria Charléne: quand partez vous pour le shiol? Bélial: demain... Charlene fut alors intrigué par la bague de bélial Charléne: dis moi cette bague, tu ne l avait pas la derniere fois.. Bélial: hum? oh oui, elle m est trés précieuse, sans elle je ne serait pas ici.. Charlene:Oui......tu devrais aller dormir...il est tard.. Bélial: bonne nuit....  
  
Le lendemain Bélial: bien...direction, le shiol !!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Mémoire d une geurre sans fin  
  
Et voici...l act 3 !!! bon alors pour cette act le passé de bélial qui est en faite une "mi volienne mi vyrage " est déja une petite révélation (mais petites comparer a se qui va suivre) Absence des dragoons ici car je n ai pas trouver ou les faire intervenir dans l histoire... Alors encore une fois il partent au shiol voir le cher lucfier et vont avoir la surprise de leur vie...et oui fin de traintrain je pense n avoir rien d autre a dire  
  
mes salutation a tout les lecteurs  
  
  
  
LE COMPTE A REBOURS TOURNE TOUJOURS........  
  
  
  
  
  
Cette iguane sur mon torse,represente le monstre que je suis...Enfin, c est se qu on m a dit...On m a dit aussi qu'on m avait tatooer ça lors de ma premeire crise,j avait 15 ans, mais malgrés sa je m obstine a ne plus croire...Il m ont caché tant de chose.  
  
-Hum du volien..."Ici résident les esprits de la geurre volienne,si vous tenez a la vie n entrez pas" Opéra: t as trouvé quelque chose asmodinou? Asmodeus:Un mausolée.....c est une ancienne chapelle volienne....mais c est un tombeau maintenant... Bélial:c est vitraux représentent les explois voliens d y a plus de 10 mille ans... Opéra:on va voire? on va voire? hein hein?j ai toujours adoré les trucs macabres!!! Melbu: on pourrait y trouvé quelque chose qui nous aiderai a combatre lucifer... Aphrodite:qui sait..... Lloyd:brrrrrr sa m 'donne froid dans le dos... Opéra: oooh regardez moi ces statue ! Bélial:................. Lloyd:vins de me rendre compte..qu on etaient encore dans les jardins... Asmodeus: sa ressemble a une foret... Aphrodite: y a des tombes ici et la,pis un cimmetiere et apres se qu j entend, une source... Opéra:Etrange...tu en dis quoi belial?........Bélial? Melbu: disparue, ou pourrait elle etre? Asmodeus: je crois savoir  
  
(plus loin)  
  
Bélial:Voici donc la source dont aphrodite a parlée.. Bélial:Ses statues sont etranges...Elles me font peur , pourtant elle ne sont pas effrayantes.... -bélial.... Bélial: !!? Qui va la?! -te souvien tu de ton passé? Bélial: Mon passeé? -De ton enfance...de ce qui c est produit... Bélial: (j ai l impression que c est cette statue qui me parle...): je ne me souviens pas vraiment "flash" Bélial : oh statue:Voici le plan de notres deumeur ; belial, à l interieur,tu trouveras l arme qui vainquera ton pire ennemis... Bélial: mon pire ennemis? statue:Tes ennemis ne sont pas ceux que tu crois mais se cachent derriére cas derniers..Mais je dois te prevenir que cela risque d etre long....je dois te quitter.. Bélial: attends !! ................. Asmodeus:Bélial !! Ou etais tu? Bélial: bah ici ...pis regarde se que j ai trouvé .. Asmodeus: C est le plan du maussolé! Ou l as tu trouvé? Bélial: il etait dans la source . Melbu: on attends quoi pour monter a la chapelle?  
  
Maussolé Mémorial  
  
Opéra: ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh! Lloyd: C est enorme ! wouh ! Asmodeus: Grands nombres de geurriers reposent ici.. Melbu: j admet qu ils ont fait un exelent travail en construisant ce mausollé !! Bélial: bon.. regardont ce plan...y a...une salle de cierges , prieres et un salle de toruture... LLoyd:On va a la salle de tortur !! Belial: si sa continue j vais torturer !!  
  
Salle de torture Opéra: he encore des statues ! .Salutation a vous nobles voliens.. Lloyd: hey la statue elle a parlé ! Statue: vous etes venus pour une petite sceance de torture? Asmodeus: euh..non..je ne crois pas statue: oh ..dommage je m ennuis a mourrir ces temps ci bélial: hey mais tu es un... statue: un vyrage oui nous aussi etions concerner par la geurre... Statue;tu dois etre melbu frama n est pas? Melbu: c est exacte.. Statue: pourquoi ne dites vous pas la veriter a votre filles...,?. Melbu:quel veriter? asmodeus:Belial? Bélial: ne m approchez pas !!  
  
(Dans une chambre) Bélial: il fait si froid..... -ouiin ouiin snif ouiiin Bélial: des cris d enfant? "flash" -Madame, cet enfant est maudit, regardez ces yeux ils brillent si étrangement! -j en suis consiente, mais que faire? -Vous devez l abandonné ! -Non je ne peu pas !! -Donnez le moi !! -non !! mon bébééééé!! "flash" Bélial: wouha ! C etait comme si j etait paralysée...la verité...il y en a une....je la trouverai ...  
  
Plus loin  
  
Asmodeus: mince je les ai perdu...tien?...quelqu un joue du piano? -hin hin hin Asmodeus:; non................c est impossible !! -Qui y a t il asmodeus? tu ne me reconnais pas? Opéra: asmodeus? Asmodeus:IIAAAH !!OPERA T ES FOLLE?? !! Opéra: j ai l impression que t as vu un fantome.. Asmodeus: euh..non c est rien (il n y a que moi qu il l ai vu?) Lloyd: quel ambiance malsaine... Asmodeus;Bélial a disparue.. aphrodite: !!?? bélial? Melbu: bélial qu est qui se passe bélial: rien rien du tout je vais la bas...  
  
Chapelle Bélial:.....C est trop calme... -bienvenus a toi bélial frama...veux tu que je lise ton avenir? Bélial: ..... -Trempe tes mains dans ce petit bac..Maintenant donne les moi...voyons....oh oh oh..c est interessant.. Bélial:Quoi? -Il me sembl qu il va se passer des choses qui vont boulverser ton existance.. Bélial: mon existance? --Y a tant de chose que tu ne sais pas...  
  
"flash" Bélial: j ai l impression a assister a une cérémonie.. "flash" -je n ai pas le choix mon pere..je dois l abandonné regarder cet enfant est maudit ! -QUe me emander vous alors? Batissez le je vous en prie ! je veux qu il ai un nom !Appellez le...zieg...oui.. "flash" Bélial: zieg? zieg cela signifie "l enfant tenebreux" en volien ,mais qui est il? pourquoi vois je cela?  
  
tic tac tic tac Asmodeus: c est un grand salon plutot a un palace... aphrodite:Bélial a le plan on ne peu pregresser sans elle... Asmodeus:Mais ou est elle? DONG ....DONG...DONG....DONG Asmodeus; !!! sa vien de la chapelle !  
  
chapelle -Bonjour bélial.. Bélial: !!! Que fait tu ici? -(sourire) demande a Asmodeus..Cette église, j y repose depuis maintenant 1 ans, mon petit chapelier.. Bélial:Est un réve? ou la realité? quel est le reve? ou est la réaliter? -La réaliter...tu l a devant toi Bélial: attends !! ............................... Asmodeus: BELIAL T EST LA? Bélial:.... Asmodeus:Bélial? Bélial:asmodeus cet endroit me déplait..j en ai de plus en plus peur , il vaudrait mieu trouver cette arme au plus tot.. Aphrodite:tu as le plan non? Bélial:Hum? oh oui c est vrais ! le voila ! Opéra:Faut monter a l étage a premiere vue.. Plus tard Lloyd: et voici les seuls escaliers qui y mene....Faut quelqu un de légé pour monter ces escaliers tout rouillés.. Asmodeus regarde lloyd.. Lloyd:AH NA !! Pourquoi t y va pas ? Et pourquoi pas melbu? Melbu: j uis trop vieu !! asmo aussi ! Lloyd: Et opera? Opéra: OUIIIIIIIIIIN!! Lloyd:C EST BON J AI PIGE !! Asmodeus:Ne t inquiet pas! ton ame reposera en paix dans le maussolé ! lloyd: grrrrrrr !!! eh! y a une salle ! Asmodeus:ah? (déplois ces ailes) Eh oui ! on dirait, euh ...un confesatoire... Lloyd: pourquoi il a pas pensé aux ailes plus tot ?!) On va voir? hey bélial !! Bélial:J arrive, vous deux rester la ok?  
  
Dans la salle Asmodeus:tout bien reflechit, sa resemble a une armurie (pas doué asmo ^^) Lloyd:C est fou se qui peu y avoir comme armes ! (c est p tet un peu normal non?) Bélial: " l arme qui vainquera ton pire ennemis.." Asmodeus:tu penses que c est ici? Bélial: j en suis sure... Lloyd: bien...ben cherchons......  
  
plus tard... Lloyd: héhéhé En garde! hia ! Asmodeus: joue pas avec sa toi ! Bélial:Hein? il brille... Asmo/lloyd: !!?? Lloyd: ouaaah ! un sabre laser? (tu regardes trop star wars toi) Bélial: je ne pense pas non..serais ce l arme? C est un glaive ? un glaive d une somptueuse beautée... Bélial :(pourquoi est que j ai vu ces scenes? c est come si on voulait me montrer quelque chose...ET pourquoi cet enfant? pourquoi ne l ai je pas vus? serait il encore en vie.?)  
  
Foret du maussolé Kato: qu est qui foutent ? Setsuna:Cet endroit me fait froid dans le dos... Sara:C est magnifique quand meme....  
  
Maussolée Asmodeus: !!! he! vous avez pas entendus quelque chose? silence.... soudain Bom bom bom bom (hurlement) Opéra: c est quoi ça? Asmodeus: un vyrage !! une fase terminal !!! Lloyd:Sont vachement moches ! Aphrodite: On fait quoi? Melbu: courrir serait une bonne idée!! Belial: une exellente meme !!  
  
Foret du maussolée  
  
Kato: j ai envie de fumer ! Sara: pollue pas la nature !! Kato:Rien a foutre ! Setsuna: pfff sont lent ces voliens! (Hurlement) Asmodeus: ON LEVE LE CAMP !! Setsuna: ouah c est quoi sa?? Bélial: pas le temp de t expliquer !! kato: woooouaaaaah le gros bazar... Sara: pas le temps !! depeche kato !!!  
  
Shiol Zieg: ouououh comme cela est drole ! Lucifer: ils vont bientot arriver... Zieg:tant mieu... Lucifer: vous allez bien? Zieg: je vais tres bien....laisse moi maintenant !!  
  
.......  
  
Zieg:Ils vont arriver...la fin..oui..bientot..tout sera a moi !! héhéhé ! ..... Mais pourqoi suis je triste ? hein? pourquoi des larmes coules sur mes joues? Regarde se que tu me fait !!  
  
Foret du maussolé  
  
Opéra: ouf on a echapper belle !! Lloyd: ouais...ouf Bélial: bien fichons le camp d ici !! Aphrodite: ouais sa craint... Setsuna:vous me raconterai ce que vous avez vus hein? Melbu: a se propos qu as tu vus lorsqu ont t a perdu bélial? Bélial:euuh rien d exceptionel.. Asmodeus: hum ... y a la citée de Shaina pas loin d ici....puis va pas tarder a faire nuit....  
  
Shaina....citée de l eau  
  
-Bienvenus à Shaina,que puis je pour vous? Melbu:Nous cherchons un lieu ou dormir. -Dans se cas , prenez cette barque , elle vous mene a l auberge. Melbu: je vous remercie.. Asmodeus: bon on y va la! Elle pese lourd Opéra Opéra: zzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Auberge de shaina,la nuit Asmodeus:Tu ne dors pas? Bélial:? Non et toi non plus? Asmodeus: non... Bélial: je m inquiete... Asmodeus: toi aussi tu l as vu? Bélial: oui ....tu penses qu il a fait sa? Asmodeus : il est pret a tout.. Bélial: j ai peur....tres peur... Asmodeus:tu n as pas a avoir peur , tant que je serai a tes cotéés je veillerai sur toi... Bélial: j ai peur de découvrir la vérité asmodeus:Tu ne saura pas la changer de toute facon... Bélial:C est vrais... Asmodeus: va dormir maintenant.. Bélial:Non, je reste encore un peu... Asmodeus: Regarde .... Bélial: La lune perétuelle,c est ainsi que nos problemes on commencés... Asmodeus:Il faudrait que nous nous remettions a la recherche de l enfant lunaire.... Bélial: Mais ou pourrait il etre? Asmodeus: lucifer, l enfant lunaire la lune nous avons sa a regles en un minimum de temps. Bélial:C est épuisant ...de plus que j ai un mauvais presentiment ... Asmodeus: nous verons quand nous seront au shiol  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LE COMPTE A REBOURS TOURNE TOUJOURS........  
  
Et ceci est le début de la fin  
  
D après un verset de la bible volienne Un jour le fruit maléfique s abattra sur le monde du milieu. Entraînant avec lui la mort et la destruction Tel a été la prophétie du créateur, un nouveau monde tout les 1000 ans  
  
Oh mon dieu épargner nous de la folie volienne Qui nous mènera a notre perde. Oh mon dieu Pourquoi tant de haine pour nous? Qu avons nous fait a part te servire Oh mon dieu Pourquoi nous avoir crées? Si c est pour nous détruire Oh mon dieu Epargne tes disciples ceux qui t on servis et qui te servirons a jamais  
  
Mais aujourd Hui...comme jamais auparavant  
  
je ressent ... ... ... ...  
  
La mort....  
  
  
  
  
  
Enfin nous y somme....  
  
  
  
  
  
Bélial:Le shiol....Comme c est étrange j ai l impression que sa a changé..... Asmodeus:Tout a changé, plus rien ne seras comme avant maintenant  
  
Non plus rien  
  
Asmodeus:bon....allons présenter nos honneur a ce cher Lucifer...  
  
tic tac tic tac tic tac tic... paf cela fait trop longtemps je j entend ces bruits, cela fait trop longtemps que j ai attendus...  
  
Opéra: Cette endroit me file la chair de poule... Bélial: pourtant il m es si famillier,même si tout a changer, c est comme si j était chez moi... Asmodeus:Bélial? Bélial: j ai peur très peur que va t ils nous arriver? Melbu: nous le sauront bien assez tôt, en tout cas on ne peu se refermer sur soit même dans de tel circonstance...n est pas? Bélial: ouais t as raison...allons y !! Aphrodite: Tu n as plus l air d avoir peur de la vérité... Bélial: disons que je me suis dit que quoi su il arrive je devrai un jour y faire face  
  
Même si elle est fatale? Aphrodite: Oui tu as raison de raisonner ainsi... setsuna: ouah fait mal sain en enfer... Sara: mon dragoon réagis mal aux ténèbres Kato:moi sa m plait.. setsu: sa m étonne pas... Kato: t entend quoi par la le mome? Setsuna: le mome au cas ou il est dragoon et pas toi na! Melbu: pourriez vous arrêtez je vous prie, n oubliez pas qu on est ici pour des choses sérieuse... Kato:ouai l vieux a raison Melbu:JE NE SUIS PAS VIEUX !! Setsu: mais non mais non ! Bélial: bon allons y...  
  
Plus tard  
  
Bélial: hum? des bruits de pas? -Aidez moi je vous en prie Asmodeus:Astaroth? Astaroth:Asmodeus? Bélial? .... Astaroth: vous étés cinglés pour être revenus... Bélial: astaroth , explique nous la situation... Astaroth: le seigneur Lucifer tente de monter une armer pour combattre toute forme de vie aussi bien sur le "monde du milieu" qu au monde céleste, mais en fin de compte je me suis aperçus d une chose que le seigneur Lucifer n as pas apprécié.. Asmodeus:Quoi donc? Astaroth: quelque un le pousse a faire cela apparemment il est aidé Bélial: l as tu vus? Astaroth regarda Bélial puis Astaroth: oui je l ai vu ...il avait les cheveux d argent et les yeux aussi bleus que les tiens Bélial: C est un volien? Astaroth: apparemment oui....en tout cas il ressemble a un volien... Asmodeus: donc Lucifer n est pas seul... Astaroth:bélial...fait très attention, j ai un doute je sent qu il va se passer quelque chose... Bélial:.....c est plutôt a toi de te méfier, tu as vu quelque chose que tu n aurais pas du voire... Soudain. Astaroth :Hug ! Bélial :Astaroth ! ! -Vous étés donc revenus.. Asmodeus : Qui t es toi ? -Je m appelle Irel je suis un des généraux de Lucifer. Bélial :Un général ? Aurait il remplacé ses satans ? Iriel : Vous n êtes plus digne d être des satans !D ailleurs je vais vous demander de venir avec moi. Melbu : Nous trouverons Lucifer tout seul ! ! Iriel : dans se cas je vais employer la force ! ! Il attaqua Bélial qui se transforma et esquiva. Iriel :Mais.. Tic tac tic tac Cette femme ressemble au seigneur Zieg ! ! ! Iriel :Graaah ! Ne vous inquiétés pas, nous nous retrouverons ! Asmodeus :.....astaroth... Bélial :Le pourri il a osé remplacer ses satans ! Melbu : Bélial , nous devons faire preuve de sagesse Kato : Non faut plutôt employer la force ! ! Aphrodite :..je crois qu il faudrait mieux continuer Opéra : astaroth.sa me manque que tu m cours après.  
  
Grande chapelle des oubliés Palais de Lucifer  
  
Opéra : Comme c est grand Bélial :... " flash " Et par ta pureté et ton innocence Je te bénis a devenir l épouse de Lucifer " flash " Bélial :Tant de fois j ai dit ces phrases. Aphrodite :Bélial ? Bélial : c est ici qu avait lieu le Golgotha . Asmodeus :Que de souvenir n est pas ? Bélial :oui.c est vrais que sa me rappelle de choses Opéra :C etait ici que j était allongé et toi eh ben t etait prête a me tuer ! Bélial :J en suis désolé Sara : c est étonnant, moi qui voulait faire un exposé sur le Shéol.. Bélial :Bah prend des notes dans ce cas. Sara : j y manquerai pas.. Lloyd : hum, J ai un mauvais pressentiments. Bélial :peut être que ici se terminera notre quête. Lloyd : peu être qu ici nous seront séparé par la mort tous autant que nous sommes Opéra : c est vrais sa. Aphrodite :.. Bélial :Quoi qu il arrive faut se dire que nous ne seront pas mort en vain. Et puis qui vous dit que nous allons mourir ? Aphrodite : tu as l air confiante, aurais tu une idée derrière la tête ? Bélial :non mais j ai réfléchit, je me suis préparée à la vérité, vous devriez en faire autant.. Lloyd : ouais t as raison, moi aussi j ai fait face ! Bélial :Ah bon ? explique mon donc Lloyd :Je suis né dans un village qui a autre fois été détruit. " FLASH " Il s appelait Nihit,c était un village caché dans la foret de Milles Séssaux. Bélial : Eh attend une minute.T as bien dit Mille Séssaux non ? Lloyd : oui , c est la contré sud si tu ne le savais pas. Bélial :Si si au contraire je le savait. Melbu :N y a t il pas une forêt volienne dans les environs ? Lloyd :C est possible , sa fait des lustres que je n y ai plus été. Melbu :j me souviens que cette forêt était gouverné par des voliens forts peu commode avec les non voliens. Opéra : MAIEUH LAISSEZ LLOYD CONTINUER SON HISTOIRE ! ! Asmodeus :nous t écoutons Lloyd. Lloyd : Donc c était un village paisible dans la forêt de mille séssaux. Mais moi ? qu étais je ? -TU N ES QU UN VAURIEN ! ! -IAH papa s il te plait me fait pas de mal je t en supplie ! -Vais t appendre a ne pas faire se qu ont te demande ! ! Lloyd : sa c est mon pére,celui qui m a soit disant élevé.. Aphrodite :Il te battait souvent ? Lloyd : sans cesse .. Asmodeus :Et ta mère ? Lloyd :Ma mère me haïssait -Bonjours mère. -C EST MAINTENANT QUE TU RENTRE ? MAIS TU N AS PAS VUS L HEURE ? TU AS ENCORE PLEINS DE CHOSE A FAIRE ! ! -Lloyd :Mais j etait juste partis voire le spectacle sur la grand place. PAF -TU N AS PAS ENCORE COMPRS QUE TU DOIS TRAVAILLER ? ! TU N AS PAS LE DROIT DE T AMUSER EN PUNITION TU FERA TOUTES LES CORVES CETTE NUIT + oui mère Lloyd : je n osait pas répondre, je savait qu elle me frapperais davantage. Bélial :C EST HONTEUX ! ! Lloyd : je ne pouvait rien faire face a cela, mon père me frappait parfois a mort et ma mère me haisait. Lloyd :jusqu au jour ou.. Bélial :Au jour ou ? Lloyd :J ai découvert ma véritable identité. " J ai fouillé les tiroirs des chambres et j y ai trouvé ma vrais identité.Je n était pas vraiment le fils de mes parents, j était un jeunes voliens dont les vrais parents avaient décédés lors de la guerre et qu ont avait placé dans une famille d accueil qui n eu d autre choix de m accepter.seul problème :C etaient des anti-voliens. " Setsu :Ouah pas de bol mon gars. Lloyd : Mais un jour j ai réussis a fuguer, cherchant mes vrais origines, et les traces de mes parents biologique..en vain . Quand je suis revenus à Nihit, le village était en feu et les habitants etaient morts.tous..même mes parents adoptives.j était triste mais a la fois heureux d échapper aux folies de mes parents mais triste car c était un peu grâce a eux que j était encore en vie..  
  
Kato :cool. Sara : C est triste. Aphrodite : bon Lucifer nous attends. Ils partir tous sauve. Asmodeus :Bélial ! Bélial :Oui ? Asmodeus :.dis moi, as tu peur ? Bélial : et bien oui un peu.j ai un mauvais pressentiment , j ai l'impression qui va se passer quelque chose de terrible. Asmodeus :Bélial.n oublie pas la bague que je t ai offerte.tant que tu l auras nous seront unis a jamais. Bélial : Ne t inquiet pas asmodeus , tant que nous seront en vie nous pourrons être heureux. Asmodeus (sourire)Oui, allons y les autres nous attendent. Bélial :Ouais.  
  
Mémoire d une guerre sans fin  
  
Me revoici pour ce 9 éme épisode de nothing else matter. Et aussi la cloture de l acte 3 .Si j écrit ce petit mot maintenant ses pour vous remercier d abord d avoir lu nothing else matter jusqu ici ,car il faut de la patience pour lire toutes mes fics lol. Ensuite, je voudrait parler du sondage fait sur www.angelsword.net. Je voudrais bien remercier les gens qui ont votés mais juste faire une petite critique : Tout d abord, pourquoi avoir voter Michael autant de fois ?C est vrais, on ne le vois pas beaucoup juste un peu dans le 1 d ailleurs je tien juste a préciser qu a partir de l acte 4 le monde céleste sera mis a l honneur mais pas avant ! Enfin bref le principale c est que je vois que j ai des lecteurs. Voilà ce qui clôture cette parenthèse.  
  
  
  
  
  
Palais de Lucifer  
  
Lloyd :nous y somme. Asmodeus :LUCIFER OU ES TU ? -devant toi Saaah Lucifer : mes salutations tous et a toutes. Bélial : je vois que tu as changé. Lucifer : nié..pourquoi tant de monde dans cette salle ? Lucifer : il faut faire le vide. (active un levier) OUAAAAAH Lucifer :Il ne reste plus que nous 3 maintenant. Asmodeus :Ordure ! ! ! Lucifer :Si je puis je me permettre je désirais que nous allions réglé nos compte allieur,Asmodeus, Bélial a d autre chose a faire. Asmodeus :Et si je ne veux pas ? Lucifer : je t y emmènerai.de force Il téléporte asmodeus dans une autre pièce.  
  
.....................................  
  
-Bonjours Bélial. Bélial : ! ! ! ! qui va la ? -Ne soit pas si apeuré, je pensait que tu n avais pas peur.. Bélial :. -Tu sais tout le monde a peur dans la vie Bélial :Montre toi. -Que la lumière soit.. Clap Zieg : Et la lumière fut. Bélial :Alors c est donc toi qui aide Lucifer ? Zieg :L aider est un bien vilain mot, non je le manipule nuance.Sa haine pour Asmodeus le laisse encore plus facile, une vrais poupée.. Bélial :.. Zieg :Sais tu qui je suis ? Bélial :Non. " boboum cette rencontre restera gravée dans ta mémoire " Zieg : vraiment ? pourtant nous nous sommes déjà vu , je pense que tu avais 5 ans le jour ou je t ai aperçue, ne trouve tu pas que nous nous ressemblons ? Bélial :.. " Oh que si tu me ressembles " Bélial :que me veux tu au juste ? ! Zieg : JE VEUS QUE TU ME RENDRE SE QUI ME REVIENS DE DROIT : LE TRONE DES VOLIENS ! ! BELIAL MA S?UR ! Bélial : ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Pendant se temps Asmodeus :Tu en est donc arrivé a sa ? Lucifer :Hahaha oui,biensure Lucifer : je vois que tu n as pas oublié. (il soulève son uniforme montrant la cicatrice sur son torse) Lucifer :Il y a 1 an de cela, le jour ou j ai sentis la lame de ton épée me faire cette cicatrice, le jour ou tu m a tué. Asmodeus :Cela explique se que j ai vu au mausolée est pas ? Lucifer :Oui c est exacte, a ma mort, j ai été airer a Mayfis et j y ai rencontrer le seigneur Zieg,Je lui ai dit que je trouverais la clef du repos éternel sur ton cadavre, c est alors qu il ma redonner la vie en échange de ma fidélité envers lui. Asmodeus :T es vraiment un lâche.  
  
Dans le pandémonium Bélial :C est impossible, je n ai pas de frère. Zieg :veus tu savoir la vérité ? Bélial :.. Zieg : je prend sa pour un oui, bien, 2 ans avant ta naissance aérise notre mère, a enfanté un enfant, mais cette enfant, elle c est redus compte qu il etait maudit. Après en avoir pris conscience elle décida de l abandonner a son triste sort en l abandonnant, mais avant, elle le baptisa...elle l appela l enfant " Zieg " Bélial :Mais ses se que j ai vu au mausolée ! Zieg : les âmes on essayé de te faire comprendre mais.enfin bon passons venons en a mes projets.Mes projet son simple : je vais prendre le trône voliens et déclarer la guerre a tous afin de posséder le monde .tu es d accord ? Bélial :ESPECE DE SALOT SI TU CROIS UNE SECONDE QUE JE VAIS TE LAISSER FAIRE Zieg : oui je sais justement.mais je vais réglé sa au plus vite. Sanz. Plic plic plic. Bélial :ugh.. -Pardonne moi Bélial je ne fait qu obeir a l homme que j aime Bélial :Aphro..dite. Zieg : c est de l excellent travaille. Aphrodite :Merci Zieg Zieg : en plein dans son tatouage en plus, c est dommage quand même elle avait le même que moi Bling Asmodeus :hum.ma bague.c est cassé " les anneaux sacrer unis a jamais se casserons tout les 2 lorsque l un d eux mourra " asmodeus :.. Zieg :Des éclats de pierre de lune, oh non j ai cassé ta bague, petite s?ur Lucifer :Hihihi ? C est terminé. Asmodeus :Non. -Ne t inquiet pas Asmodeus, Asmodeus :C est impossible -Tant que nous seront en vie , nous seront heureux. asmodeus :non  
  
Tant que nous seront en vie...  
  
Asmodeus :NON C EST IMPOSSIBLE PAS ELLE NOOOON Asmodeus :Je vous en supplie, dite moi que c est un cauchemar..  
  
Melbu :Bélial. Lloyd :Quoi ? Quoi Bélial Melbu :.. Lloyd :REPOND ! ! Opéra : elle est.. Lloyd :non..c est impossible .non ! ! ! Melbu : .adieu ma douce Bélial. Kato : . Setsuna :. Sara :..  
  
Zieg :n est elle pas magnifique dans la mort ?  
  
Lucifer : Il est temps d en finir tu va aller la rejoindre en Hadès Stop Asmodeus :Laisse moi te dire une chose : j ai fait une promesse à Bélial celle que nous resterions toujours ensemble et que je veillerai sur elle.Alors JE TIENDRAI MA PROMESSE  
  
Shaaa Zieg :Hum son corps c est déjà volatilisé ?  
  
Lucifer :C EST IMPOSSIBLE Asmodeus :TU VAs RETOURNER D OU TU VIENS Lucifer :Il a 3 ailes ? ? Tsak ! ! ! Lucifer : oug ehehehe c est inutile , le seigneur zieg me reconstituera, mais la je dois te quitter :Ah bientôt cher asmodeus. Asmodeus :.. ! ! ! Plus tard Asmodeus :Bélial.je t en supplie, ouvre les yeux ,parles moi. . Asmodeus :Tu.es..si froide.ma Bélial. Opéra :Asmodeus. Asmodeus :Pourquoi elle ? pourquoi ! Melbu : tout est ma faute, j aurais du lui parler de son frère. Asmodeus :.. non ne dit pas sa, tu n y est pour rien Setsuna :Que va tu faire Asmodeus ? Asmodeus :je.ne sais pas.elle est vraiment morte, froide Bélial . Opéra : et en plus cette traite d Aphrodite l a tuée ! Lloyd : jamais je ne pardonnerai une tel infamie ! Melbu : je viens de penser au faite que nous pourrions aller trouver le maître des vertus, raphael au monde céleste que sait peu être qu il pourra nous aider. Asmodeus :C est une idée.Bélial ne t inquiet pas, je te ferai revenir  
  
  
  
  
  
L arrivé au monde céleste s annonce difficile  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Un petit avant gout de se que vous attend dans la suite de nothing else matter  
  
lucifer:Mon seigneur,voici les objet lunaires comme prévus, notre plan marche a la perfection... Uriel:L explosion que les humains on provocquer sur la lune etait pas assez puissante, mais assez puissante pour qu elle se decompose et que sa trajectoire soit modifier..resultat elle nous tombe dessus en miette...  
  
Bienvenus a toi bélial Frama, bienvenus dans le monde des ames , hadés.  
  
Cyphriel:Cette femme dois ressuciter au plus vite sinon le monde sera détruit.  
  
Asmodeus:Est toi l enfant lunaire?  
  
Sunnia:Hades est posseder par des dictateurs,nous somme des rebelles lina:Bélial accepte-tu de nous aider?  
  
  
  
Jamais nous n echapperons de notre destin notre vie est un reve ou bien....  
  
  
  
Un cauchemar?  
  
Act 4 La tragédie sans fin  
  
CHARLENE FRAMA !!VOUS ETES EN ETAT D ARRESTATION !! Charléne:Quoi? Mais lachez moi !! -Je vois que tu as osé.. Charlene:?! Zieg: salut toi... Charlene:C est impossible pas toi !! Zieg: et si moi,vois tu je suis revenus prendre mon trone Charlene:EXPLIQUE MOI POURQUOI JE SUIS ARRETEE!? Zieg: quel culot tu oses demander pourquoi alors que c est toi qui a organiser le meutre de ta niece? Charlene:!!! Bélial est morte? non c est impossible, impensable!! Charlene:POUR RIEN AU MONDE J AURAIS TENTER DE TUER BELIAL SI JE DEVAIT TUER QUELQU UN SE SERAI TOI POURRITURE TU N AS AUCUNE PENSER POUR TA SOEUR !! Zieg: J en suis choquer je suis infiniment choquer par la mort de bélial,mais puisque je suis son frére je dois etre fort et montrer la bonne vois au royaume volien. Charléne:Tu es un salot de la pire espece, une pourriture un dechet ! Charlene:ET TOI APHRODITE N EPROUVE TU DONC AUCUN REMORT?? Aphrodite: non aucun... Charlene: tu payera ! Zieg: oui biensure, bon aller enmener la a zénébatos... Charléne : tu veras..un jour tu payeras cette erreur Zieg: pfff ridicule, qu en pensez vous vous 2? Lucifer: c est pathétique Aphrodite: cela me fait pitier! Zieg : bien préparons la cérémonie, que toute les chaines de télévision imterrompent leur programme je vais passer un message au monde entier!!  
  
Monde céléste  
  
Mickael:Pfff quel ennuis, y a donc rien a foutre dans se foutus ciel swang!! Mickael:???? QUI VOUS ETES VOUS?? Asmodeus: et toi qui t es? Mickael:Je suis Mickael,archange du feu et protecteur de se secteur!! Setsu:vachement petit toi... Mickael:JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT !! Asmodeus:Ou pourrais je trouver quelqu un qui pourrait me renseigné?! -Devant toi.... Mickael:hum? zahikel? Zahikel:C est gens sont mes amis je les ai inviter a prendre le thé... Mickael:Avec cette femme qui porte sur le dos? Zahikel:Oui,en faite c est une vrais marmotte elle dort tout le temps Mickael:Ouais bon si vous etes des amis de zahickel vous pouvez passer! Asmodeus:Merci... Mickael:dommage j aurais bien aimer un p tit baston...  
  
Chez zahikel  
  
Zahikel:Salutation a vous tous mes chers amis,j avaient prévus votre visite,prenez place je vous prie, nous allons en discuter... Opéra:HE !! ET VOUS FAITE QUOI DE BELIAL?? Zahikel:Bélial frama, mmm ainsi elle est vraiment morte... Melbu frama:Maitre des trones la situation est bien plus grave que vous ne le pensez... Zahickel: attendons le ministre avant d en discuter... Lloyd:Le ministre? Sévoth tart:Vous etes en retard asmodée ! Asmodeus:Auriez déja prévus ma visite? Sévoth-tart:Je prévois tout -MAITRE ZAHIKEL !!! Zahikel:Rasiel? Rasiel:Regarder la télévision c est une catastrophe -Chers amis,anges,demons,humains,volien j ai une mauvaise nouvelle a vous annoncer... Lloyd:ZIEG ! Zieg:Je viens d apprendre avec tristesse,la mort de ma soeur bélial frama,assasinée cruellement par ma tante,charléne Melbu:ESPECE D ENFOIRER T AS OSE!! Asmodeus:QUEL CULOT! Zieg:Mais en tant que nouveau héritier du trone volien,je me doit de garder la tête haute,certe la mort de ma soeur m affecte énormement.Aussi je demande a tous et a toute de faire leur deuil et de se relevez de cette tragédie! Zieg:dans 2 jour aura lieu la cérémonie de couronnement,ou je vous invite a vous changer les idées...Bien...bien a vous mes chers amis mes salutation. Lloyd:ESPECE D ENFOIRER SI IL ETAIT DEVANT MOI J LUI CASSERAI LA FIGURE!! Sévoth-tart:ne vous enerver pas sur cette pauvre télé,elle ne vous a rien fait voyons... Asmodeus:Quel ordure Melbu:Ce type est un salaud de la pire espece,je comprend pourquoi Aeris l a abandonné! Zahikel:Bien,enmenez la depouille de Bélial dans le lieu bénis elle y sera en sécuritée... Rasiel:Bien ! Sévoth-tart:Apparament ce type va nous poser des problémes,n est pas Asmodée? Asmodeus:(j m appel AsmodEUS pas AsmodEE):Nous n avions pas prévus se retour de situations et la traitrisse d Aphrodite Lloyd:Vu comme vous vous parlez vous vous connaissez bien non? Sévoth-tart:Asmodée est un des rares voliens a étre concient de se qui se passe... Lloyd:Ecoutez,quoi qu il arrive je sais que Bélial est plus des notres et que se type est totalement malade du cerveau alors,si je peu etre utile en quoi que se soit je le serai! Opéra:OUAIS moi aussi ! Melbu:Me battre contre mon fils, mais un fils fou qui ne sait plus se qu il fais,moi aussi je collabore ! Setsu:Sa me fait peur,on est vraiment dans la merde mais j continue! Sara:Moi aussi Kato: Si y a des clopes ici,ok c est bon je suit!  
  
  
  
Bélial? Ou suis je? Dans l autre monde... Je suis vraiment morte? Oui vraiment ... HIIIIIAAA AIEUH  
  
Luna:tu m as fait peur ! Bélial: t es qui toi? Luna:J m appelle Luna et toi t es qui d abord, t as l air nouvelle ! Tien tien voila des ame herante Luna:Oh non pas eu soldat des morts:ihihihhihih qu est que tu fait hord de ton camps petite,tu merite une punition tien Luna:iah saah Sdm:Mais qu est que, comment ose tu t attaquer a un representant de se royaume !? Bélial:Me fiche de savoir qui tu es mon vieu, se que tu as l air de faire est immorale,pousser des gens a l esclavage ! Sdm:POUR QUI TU TE PREND POUR ME PARLER AINSI?! Luna:Non arrete il vont te faire du mal , ils sont dangeureux!! vien fichon le camps d ici !! Sdm:EH REVENEZ ICI MAUDITES !!  
  
Luna:C est bon ont les a semés... Bélial:hum...que se passe t il? Luna: je crois qu il vaudrait mieu que tu viennes avec nous  
  
Camp Luna: kiria? unoa?klaha?Sunnia? C est moi? Unoa: te voila... Sunnia:On se faisait du soucis Je suis vraiment en hades? mais ses ames vivent comme nous... Klaha (aller savoir d ou sa vien looool):Qui c est elle Luna: elle m a aidé tout a l heure elle c est rebeller contre les soldats ! Sunnia:Rebellée dit tu? Luna: Oui t aurais du voire comme elle a causer au garde elle est super elle sera génial dans notre camp de rebelle ! Bélial:Rebelles dis tu? Unoa:Quel est ton nom? Bélial:je m appelle bélial frama Klaha:..! Sunnia:BELIAL FRAMA??PAS POSSIBLE TU PEU PAS ETRE MORTE? Bélial:Euh si! Unoa:Si il y a un dieu ils nous a bénis Bélial: (comme c est étrange on diraient qu ils sont heureux que je soit morte) Sunnia:Bélial Frama tu es la seule a pouvoir nous aider !  
  
Assiah Notre situation est plus que grave nous devons réagir ! lina:D apres se que j ai entendu dire, ce zieg frama est une vrais enflure ! il a des mauvaise idée derriere la tête ! Gabriel:Je pense qui va nous falloir prendre des décitions a se sujet...Nous allon lancer le projet "die moon"  
  
Hadés  
  
Bélial:Bon alors expliquez moi se qui se passe ici ! Sunnia:Y a maintenant plus de 1000 ans ,hadés est posseder par des dictateur sans pitier qui réduisent les ames déchue tel que nous a l esclavage. Bélial:Et vous vous laissez faire? Klaha:Nous somme un groupe de rebelle qui luttons contre cette infamie ! mais malheureusement les groupes tel que nous sont peu nombreux Luna:C est pour sa qu on a besoin de ton aide ! Bélial:hum...de toute facon il est inutile d ésperer revenir chez les vivants..enfin pour l instant...C est bon, je serai votre allier Unoa:C est vrais? Bélial:Bien sure !  
  
  
  
Monde céleste  
  
Sévoth-tart:Nous allons devoir prendre des décitions, n est pas? Melbu:nous devons réssuciter bélial Asmodeus:A tout prix ! Zahikel:Malheureusement raphael refusera de la résuciter ! Melbu:Arf oui c est vrais je n avait pas penser au passé! Caliel:NON RESTER ICI -LAISSEZ MOI VOIR CES VOLIENS !! Caliel:Vous ne pouvez pas sortir!! tous: !!! Cyphriel:Bienvenus a vous tous... Melbu:Oh cette marque sur ton front ! tu es "L enfant lunaire" Asmodeus:C est donc toi l enfant lunaire Cyphriel: et bien d apres se que j ai entendus oui c est moi... Cyphriel:Puis je voire la morte? Cyphriel:Alors c est elle hum....oui...je vois sa vie en hadés trés mouvementé...Quand on la réssucitera elle sera bien plus forte et pourra affronter Zieg... Lloyd:Raphael ne veut pas la réssuciter alors comment? Cyphriel:moi j en ai le pouvoire....mais il me faut certain objet Asmodeus:les quels? Cyphriel:Du lys blanc qui est tres rare,une pétale dagolie,Une pierre de lune et enfin....le plus dangereux a récuperer Asmodeus:Oui? Cyphriel:Le sang du dragon divin... tous:Quoi le sang du dragon divin Zahikel:Ce sang risque d etre compliquer a récuperer certe car le dragon divin est le plus puissant..Le seul moyen pour vous de le battre c est de trouver le baton anti dragon... Melbu:hum sa risque d étre compliquer, il est sur les terres saintes et le seul moyen de s y rendre c est de passe par la foret volienne de Nihit Lloyd:..... Melbu:tu es d accord lloyd? Lloyd:ouais biensure on fera tout pour que bélial revienne Asmodeus:bon vous 3 vous rester ici ! Setsu:ouais ok Cyphriel:Laissez moi vous accompagner! en restant ici je facilite la tache a Zieg! Asmodeus: tu pourra nous aider? Cyphriel:J ai d exellent talent de magicien ! Asmodeus:Bien retournons sur Assiah !  
  
Hadés  
  
Unoa:Voila notre plan,l impératrice volcana va faire une sortie se soir nous allons y mettre de l ambiance Bélial:Mmm explique toi Unoa:Nous allon attaquer son char et essayer de l assasiner ! Luna: tu pourra etre notre tireuse bélial? Bélial:oui biensure ! Klaha : si tu echoue tu essaira de la tuer dans son sommeil ! Sunnia:Mais d abord enfile sa tu te feras moin remarquer ! (précition sur la tenue :il s agit d une sorte de manteau long fermer jusqua la taille,une ceinture ,une mini jupe et des jartelles elle possede aussi des épaulettes avec une aile d ange gravé sur chaque) Sunnia:c est sure tu est mieu ainsi ! Bélial:MOn tatooage a disparus ! Luna:C est juste que c est a cette endroit que celui ou celle qui t as tuer t a frappé ! Bélial:Par contre ma bague est intacte ! Unoa:C est une pierre de lune ! c st magnifique on dirai un anneaux sacrés ! Klaha:Bon alors vous étes pret? Tous:OUI!!!  
  
Assiah  
  
Linia:Explquer moi le projet "die moon"? Gabriel:Il consite a faire exploqer la lune perpétuel Linia:C est impossible il nous faudra une charge puissante pour sa ! Gabriel:Nous pévoyont cela depuis longtemp alors nous avons accumuler assez de force pour pouvoir la faire exploser, faite moi confiance! Linia:Trés bien , mais sachez que si ,sa echoue je vous tiendrai comme seul responsable Gabriel:Sa n echoura pas.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Winglie s Cage  
  
Voici maintenant un tout nouveau nom qui signifie "La Cage aux Voliens"Ce changement est aussi pour vous faire part du changement de nothing else depuis quelque épisode:La mort de bélial,la traitrisse d aphrodite,le prjet "moon die" (qui va réellement foutre le bordel) la rencontre avec l enfant lunaire et l arrivé de bélial en hadés et la prise du pouvoir par zieg vont réellement changer le cours de l histoire. Car ont ne vivera plus l histoire a traver une equipe,mais a travers 2 équipes:celle d asmodeus chez les vivant, et celle de bélial chez les morts. Ensuite les acts font surement doubler au lieu de trois episodes par act y en aura 6 (si je compte bien). Bon eh bien sinon bonne lecture a tous .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
recommençons le systéme des chapitre  
  
Jamais nous n echapperons à notre destin notre vie est un reve ou bien....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 1(monde des vivants):Le projet "Die Moon"  
  
  
  
Linia:Se projet ne m inspire pas confiance ! Cross:A moi non plus.. Gabriel:cessez cela ! vous savez pertinament que nous n avons pas le choix! Rachel:Il faudra peu etre y réfléchir avant de dire que nous n avons pas d autre choix! Gabriel:Que voulez vous que nous fassion d autre?! Linia:Mais d abord....expliquez nous se qu est ce projet die moon? Gabriel:Comme son nom l indique il s agit de tuer la lune... Cross:Et comment? Gabriel:En la faisant exploser !Grace a la charge d explosives que nous allons envoyer dessus! Rachel: hum...et cela a combien de taux de reussite? Gabriel:99 pour 100 Cross:et 1 pour 100 d echec Gabriel:Ce n est que poussiere ! Linia:Ne sous enstimons pas peu etre que le risque d echec est beaucoup plus grand !  
  
Monde céleste  
  
Mikael:bien regardons se que les humain en bas y foutent sa te dit Uriel ! Uriel:Hum?  
  
Mikael:Les oreilles sa se lave comme les pieds ! mikael: bien allumons se truc ! -Gabriel:Ne pas sous estimer quoi? il n y a aucun risque d echec ! vous pouvez en etre assurer Mikael: de quoi y causent? -Linia: vous ne me convaiquerai pas ainsi et si SA echouait vous imaginer se qui se passerai? la lune ne tomberai dessus ! Mikael:?? -Gabriel: mais sa n echouera pas ! j ai tester et confirmer que sa n echouerai pas ! -Linia:humhum tres bien dans se cas faite ! mais encouter moi si jamais il se passe quoi que se soit d anormale apres se projet vous en serez le seul responsable ! -Gabriel: bien ! Linia:vous pouvez disposer ! Mikael:La lune? tombé? t as entendu sa uri? Uriel:Hein? Mikael: (soupire) laisse tomber! j dois n informer les voliens !  
  
Chez zahikel..  
  
Zahikel:Quel est votre destination? Cyphriel:Assiah, c est la ou se trouve tous se qu il nous faut Asmodeus:bien alors allons y! Lloyd: ouais... Zahikel: asmodeus ,enfant lunaire bonne chance a vous... Mikael:NON ATTENDEZ !! Zahikel:trop tard, eh bien cher archange que venez vous faire ici ? Mikael:Les humains....sont en train de faire une connerie ! Zahikel:La quel donc? Mikael:Y vont envoyer une charge d explosifs sur la lune esperant qu elle soit assez puissante pour la faire exploser ! Zahikel:humhum alors si c est le cas, oui il font une grosse connerie... Mikael:Que devons nous faire? Zahikel:Asmodeus viens de partir a l instant nous devrons l informer lorsqu il sera revenus en attendant nous nous devons de veiller sur le corp de bélial Mikael:vous voulez que je m en occupe? Zahikel: si tu y tien... Mikael:Au faite...pourquoi faites vous confiance en ces volien? Zahikel:Car...j ai une dette envers eux... Mikael:??? Zahikel:rien oublie..va surveiller le corp de bélial Mikael:Euh oui biensure! Zahikel: bonne chance mon p tit asmodée ! humhum tu as toujours detester qu on t appele ainsi...Bon une petite tasse de thé me fera le plus grand bien...  
  
Chapitre 2:le monde des morts est un monde plein de mystéres  
  
Bélial:c est etonnant ( j me croirait chez les vivants) Unoa: volcana va bientot arrivé Bélial: j pourrais avoir quelque explication (siouplait?) Klaha:C est simple: tu la descent Bélial:(en voila un qui sais se qui veut...) Kiria:LA VOILA !! Sunnia:elle est toujours accompagnée de ses 2 gardes du corps:Urani et urana Bélial: Pas grave j ferai avec Klaha:fait gaffe se sont des tigresse Bélial: oh voyez vous donc, dommage pour elle je suis pire! Klaha:Mon dieu prier pour nous... Bélial: bon alors....... je vise......... je tire......... pang... ... ... ...Bélial: et j rate (tombe a la renverse) Bélial:Bah c est rien j vais aller lui dire bonjours Sunnia:bonne chance ma grande Uranie:QUI A OSER TIRER SUR LA PRETRESSE ?! -Salut mes belles ! Urinia:Qui es tu? Volcana:hum.... ce visage me rappelle quelque chose... Volcana:tien donc...voila une femme que je m attendait pas a voir ici Bélial:? Volcana: inutile de nier que tu n es pas une descendante de la grande hierarchie volienne je le vois par la maniere dont tu parles Bélial:(sans dec...) Volcana:tu es la fille de Melbu Frama je me trompe? Bélial: non pas du tout c est bien moi Uranie:Que faisont nous d elle? Volcana:attendez, tu dois etre comme ton pere ,une grande souveraine et dictatrice,voudrais tu collaborer avec moi? nous regnerions sur hadés a nous 2 plus rien ne nous résistera... Bélial:..... Volcana:alors (tend sa main) accepte tu ? Bélial: je n ai pas besoin de collaborer avec toi (repousse la main violament)Car contrairement a se que tu penses je ne suis pas comme mon pére etait autre fois, mon seul but ici est de rendre la liberté aux ames innoncentes que tu as fait prisonierés de tes griffes ! Volcana:COMMENT OSES TU REFUSER CELA MAUDITE!!? Bélial: je ne suis pas se que tu crois,jamais je ne me laisse avoir dans aucun des piege qu ont m a tendus ! Volcana:AHAHAHAHA si c était le cas tu ne serais pas ici ! Bélial:!!!! Volcana:Alors comme sa tu as un frére hul c est interessant tout cela peu etre faudrait t il qu il oit envoyer dans ce monde lui accepterai ma demande sans doute... Bélial:Peu etre t aurais je tuée avant aussi! Urania: CELA SUFFIS NOUS EN AVONS ASSEZ ENTENDUS Volcana: certe apparament elle ne veux rien entendre tuer la ! Uranie:a vos ordre Sunnia:Bélial passe par le champ de force ! Bélial:Nous nous retrouverons ! Volcana: oui je l espere.... humhumhumhum  
  
Le retour  
  
Sunnia:Bélial t as rien! Bélial: non rien sa va j uis en vie ...euh façon de parler biensure! Kiria: elle t as dit quoi l impératrice? Bélial:hein et bien...elle m as demandé de collaborer avec elle Klaha: je suposse que pour que sa se termine comme sa t as refusé ? Bélial: exacte ! Unoa:tu est vraiment decidée a nous aider? Bélial:biensure ! sunnia: C est bien la premiere fois qu une ame accepte, toutes les autre se sont enfuie en courant... Bélial:pourquoi donc? Sunnia: y a tant de chose que tu ne sais pas, tant de chose... Bélial:Alors explique moi... Sunnia: depuis milles ans l impératrice volcana regne sur hadés, elle a forcer toutes les âmes a étre a sa botte,elles les force a construirent des temple a sa gloire ... Kiria: d apres se que j ai entendus cette femme est une déesse Bélial:Une déesse? Klaha: il existe 7 déesses qui sont un peu partout dans tout hadés... Klaha: y a la déesse de la lumiere qui se nomme Ora ,celle du vent:Twistra,celle du feu volcana,celle de la terre Terra,celle de l eau Aquana,celle de la foudre,Tonneria et il en reste une qui est inconnue enfin qui est morte plutot c est celle des ténébre elle se nommait autre fois Ténébra. Bélial:ténébra... Klaha: contrairement a son nom cette déesse,d aprés la legend d hades etait la seule a aider les faibles de par sa puissance extrordinaire. Bélial:Si nous trouvions ses déesses peu etre qu elles nous diraient les point faible de volcana... Unoa:C est une idée mais comment les trouver dans hadés? Bélial: c est assez facile..vous avez devant vous quelqu un de logique Sunnia: Si tu es logique explique nous! Bélial:Il suffis de se rendre dans des lieus adéquates a leur fonctions Klaha:euh c est a dire? Bélial:Par exemple:ora c est la déesse de la lumiere non? et bien il faut se rendre dans une clairiere ou la clarté régne ! Sunnia:La foret sacré? bélial: euh j connais pas encore hadés mais c est peu etre sa ! Kiria;Bah allons y alors!  
  
  
  
Chapitre 3 (monde des vivants):le lys blanc doit se cueillir avec sagesse  
  
Asshiah  
  
Asmodeus:tien c est bizarre y a pas longtemps j ai vu le même paysage Cyphriel:Voici donc le monde extérieur...je suis content de le voir mais j ai peur en même temp... Lloyd: No probleme mon grand ! on est la pour t aprendre le metier Opéra: fait gaffe cyphrinou il est dangereux lui LLyod:TOI SA VA! Cyphriel: nous somme ici pour trouver le lys blanc Asmodeus: tu as une idée de ou il peu se trouver? Cyphriel: non...aucune Lloyd: en gros nous allons avoir du mal ! Cyphriel: peu etre pas Melbu: comment? aah mais oui ! le lys blanc est une fleur sacrée Cyphriel: exactement donc... Asmodeus: nous devons chercher dans les lieux sacrés Cyphriel: cimetieres, maussolé,églises et tout se qui touche a cela... Lloyd: sa risque d étre compliqué...assiah est vaste.... Opéra: et le maussolé qu ont a visité avant d aller au shiol peu etre qu il y a du lys la bas !!  
  
chapitre 4 (monde des vivant et des mort confondu): retrouvail trop courte  
  
Maussolé du mémoria  
  
Asmodeus: nous revoici au point de départ... Melbu: eh oui Cyphriel:vous étes deja venus ici? Asmodeus: ...oui... Opéra: mais ont a pas fait attention aux fleur Lloyd: il fait toujours aussi calme Cyphriel: on appelle se maussolé le "mirroir des morts" d aprés se que j ai entendu c est le mirroire en hadés et assiah Melbu:C est pour sa que nous avons vus des âmes ici la derniére fois Opéra: on peu voire des morts? Asmodeus: ...bélial... Cyphriel:...... Asmodeus: bon allons y  
  
Hadés  
  
Sunnia:bienvenue a la chapelle de l ours... Bélial:cela ressemble au maussolé du mémoria... Klaha: parait que c est un mirroire Bélial:Un mirroire? Klaha: ouais un mirroire avec le monde des vivants on peu y voir des etre encore en vie... Bélial:des êtres encore en vie...Oh...Dit moi cette piece represente quel piece au mémoria? Klaha: la chapelle... Bélial:c est pour sa que j ai vu lucifer a la chapelle... Kiria: qui c est lui? Bélial: un de mes ennemis... Kiria: oh... Unoa:nous allons faire le briefing ici ok?  
  
Mémoria  
  
Asmodeus: tout se que nous avions vu lors de notre premiere visite etait des âmes d hadés... Cyphriel: exactement ! -Bonjours a tous oh mais que vois je? Asmodeus: hey c est pas toi la statue de la derniére fois statue: sa m étonne que tu sois revenus ici vus que ce vyrage mal polis vous a renvoyer d ou vous veniez... Asmodeus: il n etait pas commode statue: il ne faut pas lui en vouloir ,il garde ce maussolé depuis des lustres... Lloyd: mouais Statue: Mais puis je savoir se que vous êtes revenus faire ici? Asmodeus: nous cherchons du lys blanc Statue: oh du lys hum je pense qui avait un pot a flaur vec de lys dedans mais je ne suis pas certainne Asmodeus: autan aller s en assurer Lloyd: on y retourne? asmodeus: ouaip Hadés ( et monde des vivant) Unoa: bien reprenons...volcana a l air d etre interesser par toi bélial Bélial: oui c est un fait peu etre devrions nous nous servire de cette faiblesse... saaaahh Bélial: qu est que ! Unoa: des humains Bélial: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ASMODEUS ! Asmodeus:!!! BELIAL? BELIAL C EST TOI Bélial: asmodeus: tu vas bien? Asmodeus: bélial... Boboboum Lloyd: un vyrage !!! ASMO ON FOU LE CAMP Asmodeus:Bélial fait moi confiance je te ferai revenir parmis nous ! je te le promet en attendant fait attention a toi ! Bélial:asmodeus.... Unoa:Bélial... Lloyd: ASMO ON DEGAGE VITE Asmodeus: oui.... Cyphriel: on téléporte saahhh Dehors IIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH Aie Melbu: on est sortis Asmodeus: tache que sa soit mojn douloureux la prochaine fois ! Cyphriel:euh ouais j essairai Asmodeus: bélial bélial je l ai vue Melbu : elle avait l air en forme LLoyd: son visage a tout de meme changer un peu elle est plus pale et son uniforme est différent... Asmodeus: elle est toujours aussi magnifique Cyphriel:....oooh regardez ! du lys !! Opéra: ouaaah c est magnifique elle tente de le prendre Cyphriel :stop seul moi peu le prendre je suis un être sacré.! Lloyd: peu prend le et partont d ici se vyrage va encore nous poser de probléme! asmodeus:Bélial....  
  
fait moi confiance je te ferai revenir  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Winglie s Cage  
  
Bonjours a tous tout d abord excusez ma longue absence mais le temps m était precieux (il me l est toujours d ailleur) j ai penser qu entre 2 revisions je pouvait compenser le manque.Et puis les fan fiction c est comme le vin, plus on attend meilleur c est n est pas?Mais enfin je m eloigne du sujet moi ! Bon alors je precise d abord que nothing else 12 est special puisqu il a 2 version: la non censurée (celle qui sera prise ne compte) et la censurée ( juste un delire defoulatoire) a vous de juger pourquoi il y a 2 versions a cette fic lol ^^ Bon je m attarde geure !  
  
  
  
- welcome to the panic world -  
  
  
  
  
  
La nuit a océane  
  
Melbu: nous avons enfin le lys blanc ! cyphriel: oui il ne nous manque que les petales et le sang du dragon divin Lloyd: rien que t entendre se nom sa me donne des frissons opera: asmodeusa ça va? Asmodeus:hein? euh oui oui désolé Melbu: le maussolé est le mirroir des ames,c est pour sa qu ont y a vu bélial Asmodeus: c est etrange elle a changée... Melbu: oui... cyphriel:.... lloyd: on fait quoi? Melbu: Ma soeur a ete capturé par zieg....on doit la liberer aussi... Asmodeus: d abord les petales puis charlene de toute façon zieg ne lui fera rien pour l instant! ce qui veut c est nous empecher d agir ! Melbu: ouais t as raison! bon si on se reposait un peu demain on part a la recherche des agonites !  
  
La nuit..  
  
Cyphriel soupirai sur son lit, songant a une personne qui lui était cher se levant ,marcha jusqu a la chabre de se dernier et ouvrir la porte doucement afin de ne pas le reveiller.Il dormait comme un ange.Il....non pas il...elle s approchait du lit et caressa le visage d asmodeus avant de se pencher legermenent pour l embrasser.Elle retira sa robe et se glissa sous les draps et se serra contre lui en l embrassant amoureusement dans le cou.Elle se mit a cheval sur lui et continua a l enbrasser en chuchotant des "asmodeus je t aime " au creux de son oreille, jusqu au moment ou...il repris peu a peu ses esprit et se rendi compte que quelqu un etait sur lui.Il ouvrit peu a peu ses yeux puis les ouvra grand en voyant que cette personne etait cyphriel et qu en plus c etait pas un homme mais une femme !! Asmodeus:CYPHRIEL??? Il sauta hors du lit la laissant dans les draps Cyphriel:asmodeus.... Asmodeus: ue fais tu ici? et plutot que me faisais tu? cyphriel ne pu retenir ses larme cyphriel:je t aime asmodeus,depuis la premiere fois que je t ai vus je n ai jamais cessé de t aimer,je cache se que je suis..car l enfant lunaire ne.. asmodeus: peu etre qu une femme... cyphriel: !!! asmodeus: ne me prend pas pour un imbecil je sais lire " l enfant lunaire "donne naissance au dieu de la destruction" cyphriel: mais je ne peu cacher mes sentiments asmodeus asmodeus: ...*y avait p tet aussi un autre moyen de les montrer* tu sais trés bien que j aime bélial Cyphriel: mais bélial est morte pourquoi ne l oublie tu pas? Asmodeus:car je sais...je sais qu elle reviendra a nos coté Cyphriel: si tu veux je peu te la faire oublier (elle essaya de l embrasser) Asmodeus: rhabille toi cyphriel, ne te fait pas plus de mal,oublie cette nuit il vaut mieu..oublie moi aussi.. Cyphrie:JE NE PENSAIT PAS QUE TU ETAIT SI CRUEL !!! Clap ! Asmodeus:....c est mieu ainsi..  
  
Le lendemain  
  
Melbu:He t es pret asmodeus?...? asmodeus? tu dort? he? ououh la lune ici la nasa...ASMODEUSEUH!!! asmodeus: IHEIN?! l es quel heure? Melbu: l heure de te lever espece d idiot ! Asmodeus: mince ! melbu: bon prepare toi et depeche cette fois Asmodeus:pfffff * crever....bon vais quand même me depecher*  
  
Plus tard  
  
opera: ah te vla ! lloyd: bon on fait quoi asmodeus; on se dirige vers les plaines nord pour trouver ces felurs et ensuite direction zenebatos pour liberer charlene melbu: !! et le dragon divin? Asmodeus: il attendra ! cyphriel: on doit aller au port prendre un bateau non? Melbu: y en a un pas loin d ici asmodeus: dans ce cas allons y !  
  
Hades. Unoa:dit moi klaha tu pense quoi de bélial? KLaha: pourquoi me demande tu ça? Unoa: je voudrait savoir se que tu pense de ses liens avec hades klaha: hoho ....tu penses la même chose que moi? Unoa: sa ressemblance avec elle est flagrande non? Klaha: peut etre mais il est possible qu on se trompe....enfin bon nous en serrons plus aprés avoir ete rendre visite au 6 pretresses kiria: de quoi vous parliez? unoa: ne t inquiet pas c est rien .... linia: eh...nous partons quand? Unoa: dés que la flemarde se sera reveillée klaha: elle dort malgrés son etat d ame errante j ai jamais vu cela.... unoa: BELIAL FRAMAAAAA Bélial: hein !? ou suis je? ah ...salut unoa ça va? Unoa: tu peu m expliquer comment t arrive a dormir alors que t es morte? Bélial: sais pas....euh....sa doit etre une habitude (tombe a la renverse) belial: bah quoi? Unoa:euh la n est pas le probleme hatont nous d aller voir la pretresse aquana! bélial: ah c est aquana qu on va voir en premier finalement? Kiria: elle est pas loin d ici, euh voyons voir....casacade des ames eau pure et fraiche a volonté ! elle doit y etre! klaha: nous avons qu a aller voir...  
  
port de mille etoilés (allez savoir pourquoi j ai donné ce nom la)  
  
Lloyd: dit moi opéra a tu deja envisager de faire regime opera: na ! lloyd: bah faudra Asmodeus: peu etre que si elle daignait marché au lieu de se faire porter par son chevalier servant elle perdrait du poid.. opera: t insinue que j uis grosse?! Lloyd: j uis pas un chevalier servant asmodeus: comme y s enervent *peace and love* -bonjours j peu vous aider? Melbu: nous souhaiterions nous rendre sur les plaines nord -Ca tombe bien,mon bateau y va justement !mais le voyage devrait vous couter euh attendez vous etes combien la euh 5 c est sa ? 100 euro la personnes! Asmodeus:Combien?! - eheh c est le prix desolé asmodeus: oh vraiment j espere que vous pourriez me faire un prix d amis.. -non asmodeus * va s en ramasser une* -mais par contre vous pourriez voyager gratuitementsi tous: si... -si vous travailliez a bord tous: VENDUS !!! -bienvenus sur l invinsible mes chers amis !  
  
Quelque temps plus tard  
  
Asmodeus* rogne*mmmmh j aurais encore preferé debourser ! melbu: tais toi et frotte ! Lloyd: invincible crasse (beau jeu de mot) asmo/melbu: toi en rajoute pas ! Lloyd* euh ok* -dit donc toi t a plutot l air mignonne peu etre pourrait tu etre exsente de taches menagere si tu acceptais de me rejoindre dans ma cabine hum... Cyphriel:LACHEZ MOI ESPECE DE PERVERT !!! Asmodeus: huum?EH TU LUI FAIT QUOI? -hum? Asmodeus:TU TOUCHE A UN SEUL DE SES CHEVEUX JE TE BALANCE PAR DESSUS BORD! -Eh calme voulait juste prendre du bon temps Asmodeus: et se sera pas avec elle que tu le prendras ! -... Asmodeus * regard meprissant* il parti Cyphriel: asmodeus..... Asmodeus: bon remettons nous au travail !! Cyphriel:*il a.....prit ma defense?....non je n ai pas révé...hum...comment faire pour pouvoir le cerner?*  
  
Plaine nord  
  
Opera: enfin debarasser de ma serpilliere !! Lloyd: claire ! cyphriel:j aurai preferer rester en homme melbu:dit moi asmo ça t arrive souvent des crises de nerfs comme ça? asmodeus: non melbu: j uis rassuré Lloyd: on oit aller ou maintenant Asmodeus: sur le plus haut sommet des plaines nord... melbu: le earl grey -COMENT VOUS VOULEZ ALLER JUSQU AU EARL GREY?mais pour quoi faire? asmodeus: on cherche l agonite -oooh cette plante bizarre? eh bah dis donc me demande se que vous voulez en faire! lloyd: eh bien.. melbu :Nous somme des collectionneur et nous cherchons cette fleur pour collection asmodeus: c est la seule qui nous manque ! -ah ouais j comprend mieu, bon bah essayer se sommet mais si y en a pas sa sera pas de ma faute melbu: vous savez ou on pourrai en trouver? -personnellement non mais je peu vous fournir le materiel pour affronter le earl grey gratuitement, mais je n en ai que pour 2 personne tous:.. lloyd: asmodeus euh c est pas toi qui a fait de l alpiniste? opéra: ouiiin j uis trop petite cyphriel: je n arrivera jamais a grimper... melbu/asmo:.... melbu/asmo:C EST BON ON A PIGER ! -bien alors laisser moi d abord vous preparz: enfiler ces est chaussures ensuite voici le plant de la montagne avec la source chaude inscrite dessus. Melbu:source chaude? -Biensure si y en avait pas vous mourriez de froid il doit faire plus ou moin -30 degrés au dessus! melbu/asmo: ans quel merde on c est encore fouré? -Ne vous tracassez pas si vous vous rechauffer regulierement avec de l ea chaude *montre d gourdes* vrien ne risque d arrivé Lloyd: quand j pense que j echappe a ca melbu: oh toi ça va ! - bien je vais vous amener la bas ensuite je vous donne les dernier truc a faire eet ensuite a vous la montagne !  
  
oaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah Bélial: c est magnifique ! cet endroit est paradisiac !  
  
chapitre 6 : etrange revelation  
  
klaha: voila donc la fameuse cascade des ames ! unoa: je ne l avais encore jamais vus ! kiria: que c est beau !! sunnia: y faut trouver aquana ! bélial: ... linia: qu est qui a? Bélial: j ai mal la tête... klaha: c est impossible d avoir mal !! belial tu es morte ! bélial: pourtant c est la vérité j ai mal ! unoa: bélial....pince toi belial: pince toi !! j te dit ! -il est inutile que tu te pincer unoa: qui est la !! splash !! Aquana: bienvenus dans mon noble sanctuaire... klaha: vous etes...la pretresse aquana en personne Aquana : oui c est moi , je suis la pretresse de l eau bélial: Aquana tu n as pas changée..tu es toujours aussi serraine klaha: hein? Bélial: hein? Aquana *=* unoa: belial que viens tu de dire? Bélial: j ai dit "hein" unoa: mais avant? Bélial: je n ai rien dit je compensait ma migraine ...tiens d ailleur elle a disparue unoa: * c est incomphrensible* aquana: pourquoi etes vous venus ici? unoa: nous voulont affroner volcana ! aquana: oh ..volcana..ma rival trés bien que voulez vous de moi? Bélial: de l aide... Aquana: trés bien mais a une seule condition bélial: la quel? aquana* montre bélial du doigt* toi, je voudrait que tu me rapporte quelque chose de special. belial: a bon et quoi? Aquana: j aimerai une pierre de lune Bélial: j ai pas besoin d aller un chercher ,mais c est la bague qu asmodeus ma offerte... Aquana * j en etait sur..*ce n est pas grave la voir me suffis tres bien voici *saah* l arc a fleche de l eau cette arc vous sera utile. belial: en même temps tu pourrais nous dire ou se trouve terra aquana: terra se trouve dans le desert de la terre que l on a appelé earth tear, mais tu devrais le savoir non bélial:? Aquana: non oublie se que je vien de te dire, maintenant je dois vous quitter en esperant que mon aide vous aura ete preciseuse bélial: merci aquana...  
  
earl grey  
  
asmodeus: melbu,surtout tu glisse pas !! pense qui a le vieu baron asmodeus en dessous de toi et qui veut pas finir c est jours avant l heure ! melbu: j fais se que j peu et puis t inquiet t es assuré ! asmodeus: c est pas qui m inquiet !!!! aaaah je caille aglaglaglagla !! melbu: te plain pas on est presque au sommet Asmodeus: enfin ....  
  
au sommet  
  
melbu: c est fou ce que c est haut ce truc ! asmodeus: eh..c est pas dans cette grotte qu on doit entrer? Melbu: tu crois grrroooood Asmodeus: gloups y semble y avoir un locataire peu commode Melbu: sa nous rechauffera asmodeus: gezz Asmodeus: c est etrange les reflets qu il y a sur les parois Melbu: y dois s agir de glace melanger a quelque chose de special groooooo asmodeus/melbu: !!! Melbu: le bruit se fait de plus en plus proche bombom Asmodeus: des pas melbu:qu est que c est que ça?  
  
Opéra: mmmm c est delicieu vous étes vraiment douée pour la cuisine madame Lloyd: *je sais pas pourquoi mais opera est doué pour faire la mendiante pres des gens qu elle ne connait pas* cyphriel: nous somme désolés si elle vous a importurnée -mais non se n est rien voyons apres tout ça me fait plaisir qu ont compliemente ma cuisine, tenez y en a encore lloyd: ça a l air délicieux miam cyphriel:*je me demande si asmodeus et melbu s en sorte*  
  
Asmodeus : Nos magies n ont aucun effet sur cette bete Melbu: y va nous masacrer ! saaah asmo: !! splatch ! oaaargh melbu:il est mort... -Vous chercher l agonite elle est la bas ... Asmodeus: qui es tu? -A quoi ça te servirai de savoir mon nom puisque tu ne me revera plus Melbu: merci -je n ai besoin d aucun remerciment ! saah melbu: il a disparut,on a même pas vu qui il etait... Asmodeus: il a it que l agonite etait las bas !! Melbu: allons y !!!  
  
Lloyd: eh cyphriel cesse de pensé et mange a moin que tu ne veille faire regime? cyphriel: hein? euh oui oui mm c est delicieu Llyod: tu crois qu asmo et melbu vont s en sortir opera: je sais pas.... cyphriel: y s en sortirons j en suis sure ! Lloyd:si tu le dit  
  
Asmodeus: bon maintenant qu on a cette satanée fleur on descent comment Melbu: t es doué toi? fait marcher ta cervelle Melbu deplois ses aile et s envole Asmo: quel idiot pourquoi j y ai pas pensé plus tot  
  
Plus tard  
  
asmodeus:SALUT TOUT LE MONDE ON A LA FLEUR !! opera:idiot tu nous a effrayé !!! asmodeus: desolé -vous voulez participer a la legend? Melbu: quel legende? -La legende des Cetras Asmodeus: c est la premeire fois que j entend ce nom ... -justement asseiyez vous je vais vous la conter. -Il y a plus de 100 mille an , la terre etait habiter par un peuple nomades nommé les cetras, il voyagait partout sur la planete la soignant et l entretenant.Malheureusement il perir tous d un virus grave et on entendir plus parler d eux asmodeus: dites moi...est ce vraiment une legende? -Non car nous avons retrouver de nombreux vestiges appartenant a leur hyerarchie et nous nous somme rendu compte qu ils etait expert dans l art de la magie blanche et des soins.Ils ont helas disparut il y a longtemps,si y avaient encore ete de ce monde grands nombres de maladie aurait pu etre soigner alors qu elle sont incurable aujourd hui  
  
Melbu: euh excuser moi de vous interompre mais nbous avons se que nous voulion et ma soeur est toujours prisonniere a zenebatos -oui je comprend et puis mon histoire est terminée, mais souvenez vous toujours des cetras  
  
cargot du retour  
  
Asmodeus: nous allons elaborer un plan afin de pouvoir recuperer charlene! Melbu: huum apres demain a lieu le serment de zieg devant la cour afin de cloturer la ceremonie de courenment on pourrait s inflitrer...et une seconde asmodeus j ai une idée !!ON RETOURNE A OCEANE !! Asmodeus: moman j ai peur opera: ohoh il a l air des plus enthousiaste.. cyphriel:on va rire  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DONNEES INNCONUE DONNEES INNCONUE DONNEES INNCONUE -ociel- DONNEES INNCONUE DONNEES INNCONUE DONNEES INNCONUE  
  
  
  
  
  
-He tu m deguise en quoi la? Melbu: hihihi cela te va comme un gant ! asmodeus: j uis sencer faire quoi dans cette tenue? Melbu: eh bien en vue de ton apparence de volien "cultivé" (=__'=) tu pourrais te faire passer pour le prophete qui bénis ,dans la tradion, le nouveau roi apres son courronement ! y te suffira juste de bluffer en retenant ce scenario par coeur! asmodeus: probleme si tu crois prendre ton fils pour un imbecil c est raté ! y va reconnaitre ma coiffure ! Melbu: vais arranger cela * sort une belle paire de cisceaux * asmodeus: gloups .  
  
zénébatos  
  
Zieg: C est le grand jours, aujourd hui tu vas assister au courronement de ton neuveu qui a enfin eu se qui lui revenait de droit ! Charlene:TU PEU TOUJOURS COURRIR POURRITURE ! Zieg: huum c est que l on deviens rebelle a ce que je vois ! nous verrons si le pére va venir au secour de sa chere et tendre soeur ... charlene:Melbu viendra et soit en sur il sera accompagné !! zieg: ah oui asmodeus... y passera pas la frontiere lui ! regarde donc comme il est celebre ici ! charlene: oh... zieg: il figure sur tout les reseaux de recherche du monde volien. Charlene: espece de..... Zieg: et d ailleur si il arrive tout de même a se faufiler jusque ici je lui reserve une surprise digne de sa naifter * clac* -Vous m avez appeler monseigneur? Zieg: voici ociel le boureau de zenebatos fait connaissance avec elle ! -monseigneur zieg: oui ociel: je tien a vous informer que le proces de charlene frama viens d avoir sa conclusion ! Zieg: merveilleux, et si tu nous disais le verdict... ociel: charlene frama est accusée du crime suivant:meurtre sur la personne de sa niece , l imperatrice bélial frama et a ete reconnue.... tic tac tic tac -coupable... charlene: * non...c est impossible comment? il n ont aucune preuve* zieg: et ensuite? ociel: et aura pour chatiment , la coupe des ailes et sera marker au fer rouge du signe de lilith charlene:VOU ETES DES SALOTS DE LA PIRE ESPECES !!! BELIAL DOIT SE RETOURNER DANS SA TOMBE !!! Zieg: oui biensure...pour l amusement la coupe de tes ailes sera faites en public aujourd hui même.... clink  
  
IAHAHAHA j en peu plus ououhouh !! Asmodeus: toi ecrase tu t es pas regarder!! opera: bah asmodinou t as fait quoi a tes cheveux? Asmodeus:C est a cause de MR FRAMA Melbu: eh ho calmos mon p tit gars * je suis doué dans la coiffure moi, hum j irai loin* cyphriel: asmodeus tu sais que les cheveux court te vont bien? asmodeus: possible.. Lloyd: tadam tiens voici ton "invitation" Melbu: tu te souvien du scenario? Asmodeus : evidament ! j uis pas encore aussi arrangé !! Melbu:ok Lloyd: ALLEZ C EST PARTI MON KIKI ON VA ALLER RENDRE VISITE AU SEIGNEUR ZIEG YEAAAH!! asmodeus:y pete un cable lui melbu: totalement derangé...  
  
Zénébatos  
  
Zieg: me voici enfin roi....hahahahaha y va y avoir du changement !  
  
"Mesdames et messieurs aprés ce moment mémorable je vous demanderai d acceuillir l ange benis du dieu yetsariel . Arael !! sha !! -oooh..quel beauter Melbu* y fait fille tu rouve pas cyphriel?* Cyphriel: * euuh...ai pas envie de le vexé * Arael: Mes amis aujourd hui est un jour memorable * tu parles* nous entrons aujourd hui dans une ere nouvelle , une ere de victoire ! -OUAAAIIIS HOURRA HOURRA Arael: je demanderai au seigneur zieg de venir a mes coté tout a l heure afin de recevoir ma benediction ! -*sifflement* melbu:* il a du suces en femme celui la* lloy: *mort de rire* melbu:bien y ne reste plus qu a attendre asmodeus  
  
quelque temps plus tars  
  
opera? Cyphriel:asmooo asmodeus: shut pas si fort je suis toujours arael !! Cyphriel: a oui c est vrais j avais oublier asmodeus: tiens voila les clefs de la prison Cyphriel:dit asmodeus asmodeus: hum? cyphriel: est que...tu redeviendras comme avant? Asmodeus: peu etre que lorsque je serai enfin libre de la souffrance qui m habite peu etre alors je redeviendrai moi même, mais si mon heure devait arrivé plutot que prevus,je me laisserai mourrir volontier... cyphrie: asmodeus... Asmodeus: mais en attendant vis ta vie sans te soucier de la mienne Saaaah cyphriel: je ne peu ne pas m inquieter, même si tu me repousse sache que je t aimerai pour l éternitée... *Cyphriel mon devoir est de te protéger car tu es l enfant lunaire...rien de plus* *rien de moin* Loge de Arael zieg: salutation arael arael: salutation mon seigneur assayez vous je vous en prie,vous desirez boire un verre? Zieg: non merci , bien de quoi voulez vous discuter? Arael: de vos projets Zieg: j aimerai mettre la main sur l enfant lunaire, cette femme qui selon la legende est d une beauter radieuse, et je ferai d elle la reine de se royaume. Arael * qui sirote tranquillement son verre* : vraiment (que veu t il faire a cyphriel?) Zieg: ensuite je regnerai sur ce royaume qui a dorénavant mien... Arael: a oui, c est vrais je tiens a vous presenter *saaah* Zieg:???!! Arael :mes plus sincere condoleances pour votre soeur !!! Zieg: qu est que?? !!! Asmodeus? ! Asmodeus: salut mon chou je t ai manqué? Zieg: comment as tu osé? ! Bye !* Zieg: y s enfuit !! sah alerte generale intrusion dans le palais de justice je repete intrusion dans le palais de justice asmodeus: * il est rapide !* paf ! -mais qu est que Asmodeus: * plaque le pistolet contre la joue du conducteur* : ROULE !! -O...k ça va c est bon Asmodeus:AMENE MOI DANS CETTE SALLE LA BAS -vous avez...pas le droit d entrer c est un acces interdit ! Asmodeus: contente toi de rouler ! -Mais qu est que vous faites !! Asmodeus: rayon stélaire !! baaaam -iiiiiiiiiiiiih - vous etes fouuus regardez dans quel etat vous m avez mais asmodeus: mais...qu est que c est que ça?  
  
Le desert... Klaha: nous y somme presque bélial: oui...-Tiens donc...hum voila qui est interessant.... Bélial: iaah Luna : bélial !!! Bélial: aie !! -Soit la bienvenue bélial: qui etes vous? -Tu ne reconnais donc pas ma voix? Bélial !!! Ma tête..!!! j ai mal !! mal....... ....Pah !!! zieg:RETROUVEZ LE MORT OU VIF CA M EST EGALE !!SI JE L AI PAS DANS LES 24 HEURES VOUS SUBIRAI LE MEME SORT COMPRIS? -Oui maitre !!  
  
Asmodeus:C est.....scandaleux.!! quel horreur ! -Cette endroit s appelle la berceuse, il est destiné a conserver le corp des voliens dechut, torturés...aujourd hui il servent a des experiences ... Asmodeus:.....y vivent encore n est ce pas? -biensure, mais la est l interet -HALTE ON BOUGE PLUS VOUS ETES EN ETAT D ARRESTATION !!  
  
Bélial: huum....comme cette endroit m es famillier -tu a l air reveillée Bélial: j etait sure que je connaissait cette endroit, tu n as pas changée ma soeur -tenebras.... tenebras: terra terra: ténébras..tu es de retour? ...je ne reve pas, tu es bel et bien la...ma soeur *prend tenebras dans ses bras* *ALors je suis vraiment la déesse tenebras...ce qui veut dire que...non je ne veu pas le croire...non..si je suis vraiment la déesse tenebras...je ne quitterai plus l hades...* *Je ne reverai plus......Asmodeus* Elle versa des larmes * je ne le reverai plus jamais,il ne me servira plus a rien de l appeller car il ne reviendra plus* *Car je ne reviendrai plus, plus jamais nous ne seront lié...plus jamais...**  
  
Zieg: comme on se retrouve hein? Asmodeus: */ merde je suis coinçé !* Zieg: Tu as bien joué ton role les cheveux cour sa te va trés bien Asmodeus:qu est ui va arrivé a charlene? Zieg: pour l assasina de sa niece elle e fera couper les aile et marqué au fer rouge du signe de lilith Asmodeus: espece de salaud !! comment oses tu l accusé d une chose que tu as commise sans avoir de remort!! C EST TOI QUI MERITE SE CHATIMENT ! Zieg: ah bon vraiment? et toi que merite tu huum tu sais que tu est au seuil de la mort, soite tu accepte de te rendre et de me jurer fideliter pour l eternité, ou bien prefere tu qu ont te ramasse a la petite cuilliere une fois en bas de se gouffre asmodeus: faut pas réver *si je tombe c est la mort assurée, que faire* *Quoi? voila que l halucine maintenant !* Zieg :IL EST TEMPS DE CHOISSIR entre une mort disgracieuse ou une obeisance absolue !!!!! clac ! Il saut et blesse zieg a l oiel :VOICI MA REPONSE Ahaha !! -Asmodeus !! , c est insensé il se suicide !! Asmodeus:Au faite j allais oublier de te dire quelque chose....je n ai pa trés envie que ma cervelle finisse dans un bocal a poissons rouge....et encore moin d etre une de tes poupée tueuse, et puis ton utopie sur l enfant lunaire tu peu te la mettre ou je pense. t es qu un malade mental, c est ton cerveau qu on devrait examiner *jolis doigt d honneur* -L es totalement pourrit !!! Asmodeus: a pluuuus Charléné: oh !! melbu attend regarde -Eh pas si vite attendez moi vous 2 !! Melbu: Asmodeus!!!  
  
-je n aurais jamais cru te revoir si vite... tenebras.. tenebras: j ai besoin de ton aide ! il faut affronter volcana ! terra: autre chose te turlupine je le sait bien tenebras: oh... terra: ne chache rien a ta soeur a tu oublier que nous etions jumelle tenebras: est que...je retournerai chez les vivant un jour? terra: helas non tu avais ete mise chez les humain en exile afin de te resourcer, aujourd hui tu es revenue a nos coté *plus jamais tu ne partira* terra: par contre je t aiderai a vaincre volcana...ténébras? Ténébras: oui? bien terra: tien le pendentif de la terre y t aidera a invoquer cet element Ténébras: merci *merci? pourquoi dit je merci? ce n est pas sa que je veux tout se que je veux* * c est revoir asmodeus*  
  
Klaha: bélial? ehoh? Sunnia: son apparence a changer elle est la portrait vivant de.. klaha: ténébras... tenebras: oh c est donc vous le groupe de rebelle qui affronte volcana, j amet que vous avez du courage, mais j aime cela, je suis tenebras pour vous servire  
  
tous: !!!! klaha: tenebras qu as tu fait de bélial? Elle sourit *frappe dans le dos de klaha*:AHAH j t ai bien eu mon p tit klaha !! klaha: belial?! bélial: a partir de maintenant appeller moi tenebras, je pense que sa vous facilitera la tache non? klaha: euh...oui * tu me refait un coup pareil je te tue (pas au sens propre du terme)* kiria: belial c bien toi hein? Ténébras: oui biensure sinon me souviendrais pas de toi idiote ! kiria sourit sunnia; on sais jamais vu ta memoire vive de 5 minute de moyenne ténébras: mmmmm * regard meprissant* sunnia: rigole beli rigole tenebras: gezzz  
  
-m attendez pas surtout ! Charlene :depeche !! vite cyphriel: zieg est derriere ..mais qu est que? Ociel!! Cyphriel: ociel !! Asmodeus: non arrete diote fait pas ça ! Dit moi asmodeus? que te manque t il? La mort? paf Charlene: viens cyphriel !! asmodeus: partz c est moi qu il....veulent.... DEGAGEZ !!!  
  
  
  
yu-ki prochain personnage origine: ????  
  
Winglie s cage  
  
Et voila je termine encre avec du sang !!! decidement ! m enfin sa colle a l histoire donc le sacrifice d asmodeus n es pas un inconvegniant ! il a servit de bouclier humain a cyphriel car il sait qu elle sera utile pour la suite .Mais que va t il lui arrivé? sa sera pour plus tard en tout cas pour l instant la partie ans hades avance bien et belial n es plus vraiment tout a fait elle n apparence elle est devenue la déesse qui autrefois avait disparue et avait ete dite morte, mais qui en faite etait en exil mais voila comment se cloture se long (et dur) act 5 ..a suivre biensure  
  
  
  
Act 6 dramatic néo anniversary  
  
  
  
  
  
Cyphriel:*asmodeus* *c est un cauchemar je vais me reveiller et il sera a mes cotés intact * un tel chose ne peu arrivé qu en cauchemar *mais pourtant cela a l air si reel* *non pas lui !!!* Sans l enfant lunaire nous n avons aucune chance de vaincre zieg Sans lui aucune chance d retrouver le mirroir de lune , aucune chance de proteger cet planete Voila pourquoi je me suis interposer  
  
Melbu: cyphriel t as rien Cyphriel: asmodeus !! non on peu pas le laisser... Melbu: nous reviendrons le chercher fait moi confiance tout ira bien Charlene: melbu ! tu sais trés bien ce qu il va lui arrivé Melbu: justement c est pour ça que je vais aller le repecher lloyd: comment cla "je"? tu veux dire nous ! Melbu: non vous resterez a oceane a plusieur sa risque de géner... Lloyd: t es fou ! Melbu: peut etre mais sans asmodeus nous n avons aucune chance ! charlene: bien ....si c st ce que tu veux  
  
zenebatos  
  
-hum? ou suis je? mes blessures ou sont elle? zieg: je vois que nous nous seront croiser souvent, malheureusement c est la derniere fois Asmodeus: malheureusement? tu veux dire heureusement non? Zieg: huum je vois qu t ne sais pas ce qui t attend Asmodeus: oh que si je le sait, "il sera punis par le chatiment suivant: il subira le chatiment de la perte des aile et sera marquer au fer rouge du signe de lilith" c est sa non? zieg: le pire c est qu ça te fait rire asmodeus: je ne vais pas en pleurer tout de même hein? zieg: humm tu sais que officiellement tu es mort, je peu m amuser a te torturer autant de fois que j en aurai envie asmodeus: biensure tue moi , comme tu l a si bien fait avec ta soeur ! zieg:MA SOEUR N AS RIEN A VOIR AVEC CELA TU ENTEND?? Asmodeus: au que si elle a voir...héhéhé bon vc est quand qu on me les coupe mes ailes?  
  
océane  
  
charlene: melbu tu t es couper les cheveux? melbu: vaut mieu oui je crois Lloyd: t es sur que sa ira melbu : ouais no soucy opera: bonne chance cyphriel: ramene asmodeus melbu: ouaip -eh mon cargo part pour zenebatos si vous vouler vous y rendre melbu: ouais, direction zenbatos !!  
  
zenebatos  
  
-C est aujourd hui que le general almasy subit le chatiment de la perte des ailes -ouais le pire c est qui parait qui s n fout -de toute facon tout le monde le crois mort -le seigneur zieg nous couperia la tete si il aprenait qu on savait que almasy etait encore en vie -tien quand tu parle du loup -he mais pourquoi est il ici ? d habitud les empreur n assiste pas au chatiment? -Ouais c est bizarre pretre: a present, il est temps de demander vos derniere volonté, asmodeus almasy, ex generale volien... asmodeus: je n ai qu une chose a dire mon pere... asmoes:arraché moi ces pourriture qui me son lier au dos,et laissez moi mourrir dans la souffrance si il le faut car je refuse d appartenir a une race gouverner par un tyran fou... paf zieg: veillez nous laisser seul ! asmodeus: tiens donc qu viens tu faire ici zig: tout est a faute !! belial n aurais pas ete lier a cela si elle ne t avait pas rancontré! asmodeus: j ai une question: veux tu me faire subir la perte des aile a cause de l attentat ou ... parcequ je t ai volé le coeur de ta soeur? maintenant je comprend tu es amoureux de belial Zieg: MA FERME!! Je veux plus t entendre !!qu on lui fasse subir se chatiment le plus tot !! *comment est ce possible? non je n aime pas ma soeur je la hais pour se qu elle m a fait !* ...................................................... l heure est venue asmodeus -allez y saah attendez !! -seigneur? Zieg: finalement vous allez faire autrement  
  
- je suis epuiser -ouais surtout que aujourd hui on va acceuillir un nouveau pensionnaire parait -je trouve sa degeux se qu il fait subir au general asmodeus hé attraper le !! -halte !! -eh attendez arreter de lui courrir apres ! -pourquoi ? -c est un de nos amis il s appelle shaiel n est pas? Melbu: oui biensure c est se que j essayait de vous expliquer ! -a bon (totalement idot) -veilez recevoir nos plus humbles excuses -hehehe -salutation a vous noble melbu frama melbu: pourquoi voulez vous m aider? -nous connaissont le general almasy on sait que c est un typ bien y merite pas cela -vous etes le seul a pouvoir le sortir de la ... melbu: faut que vous m aidiez - ouais, direction le cachot !  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH CA M AGACE !! paf -de quel coter faut mettre cette ****** de carte?! klaha: tenebras tu es toujours aussi excitée ..calme tenebras: aucunement je ne permetrai pas de me perdre une seconde fois sunnia: t es sur q u elle n as que le physique de tenebras? klaha: na elle a son caractere aussi .... tenebras : geezzz twista a vraiment l art de se fourée ou elle doit pas se fourer celle la ! kiria: ah parceque c est twista qu on cherche? tenebras: tu croiyait que c etait qui? tonneria? a ça na prefere la voir en dernier cette dinelle (=folle) luna: euh tenebras, c est de se coté la qu on met une carte tenebras: ooh oui c est vrais avait pas remarqué tombe a la renverse... klaha: bien alors le temple de tornade doit pas etre loin tenebras: mal au pied tombe a la renverse  
  
temple de tornade  
  
kiria: je pense que nous y somme tenebras: et twista tu t cache ou? twista: salut tenebras decidement aussi perturbatrice tenebras: bah oui on change jamais nous les deesse twista: que est qui t amene ici? tenebras: ta soeur twista: oh tu vux parler de volcana qu est qu lle a encore fait tnebras: elle a pris le controle d hades et y fait regner la terreur twista: ça m etonn pas d elle bon faut lui reglés son compte je vien avec vouuus teenbras: je te demande pardon tenebras: il es hord de question k tu vienne twista: pourquoi? tenebras: euh ...dites quelque chose vous tous: on serai ravis de votre collaboration twista tenebras: bouhouu....  
  
-Je suis désolé mais le temps est passer depuis l arrachement des aile d asmodeus ! je pense que nous ariverons trop tard !! melbu: j uis sur qu on arrivera a le sauver melbu: ou est il enfermé? -couloir du neant -en esperant qui soit toujours en vie melbu: nous y somme melbu: voici donc le couloir du neant -j espere qu il n est pas trop tard Melbu: oh.....ASMODEUS!!! Melbu: asmo tu m entends? eh oh, t es encore en vie tien? -C est etrange d habitude les voliens a qui ont a arraché les ailes sont des etre morts, il pourrissent de l interieur perdent leurs pouvoirs et le cerveau fini par etre touché, son corps devrais déja etre en pleine putréfaction... Melbu: hum?! tiens? on ne lui a arraché qu une aile -Par contre son oiel droit est fichu. Melbu:Pourquoi zieg l a t il epargné? -Il fut que vous partiez Melbu: je vais aller le soigner  
  
....................................................... Je suis toujours en vie? Mais pourquoi? serais ce une sorte de mise en garde zieg? une mise en garde me disant de me tenir a l ecart  
  
Ociel: je ne vois vraimenet pas pourquoi vous avez ordonné un tel jugement il meritait la mort zieg: non je ne pense pas, il faut qu il vive au contraire sans lui le jeu n es plus interessant ociel: vous etes sur ? et puis pourquoi avoir organisé son evasion? Zieg: pour les même raison ociel, tu sais nous avons tout les 2 le même probleme ociel ociel:ah? ZIeg: nous avons tout les 2 ete rejetés par l etre qu on cherissait? Ociel: comment? savez vous cela zieg: je sais le passé de tout mes officiers le tiens etait trés triste... Ociel: je ne...veux plus parler de cela.. zieg: je te conprend, toute fois cette chose en commun pourrai certainement nous unir d avantage a deux nous pourrions affronter cette passion rejeter, en tout cas si tu désire m en parler n hesite pas je peu etre une vrais tombe quand on me le demande.... Ociel: .... -Je ne suis pas vraiment volienne en faite je me suis greffeé une aile d ange... Zieg: a bon? Ociel: mon enfance a ete dur trés dur mon pere etait fou ma mere irresponsable, j ai grandi seule... flash back Ociel fait la vaisselle -oui maman -et oublie pas de nettoiyer notre chambre c est un vrais cagibi ! ociel: oui maman j etait l esclave de ma mere et le defouloir de mon pere zieg: comment cela defouloir? ociel: il me frappait et puisque ma mere etait une vrais loque parfois il... zieg: hum? Ociel: il abusait de moi zieg: comment ? et tu te laissais faire Ociel: il m attachait a son lit et arrachait mes vétements et... zieg: n en dit pas plus Ociel: laissez moi continuez...parfois il me frappait, je pleurait sans cesse jusqu au jour ou je me suis enfuie...je suis arrivé dans une cité et j ai rencontré celui que j aimais et que j aime toujours Il etait froid impassible et toujours habillier de noir...c etait une cité etrange mais tres belle, je suis tombée fole amoureuse de lui et il m a repoussée... c etait la fin de tout, même si l homme qui m avait fait sortir de mon passé me repoussait alors plus rien ne comptai...j avait appris plus tard qu il etait parti, alors j ai sombrer dans la folie je m tailladait le bras les joue parfois et je m etait arracher moi même mon aile de volien en savant qu en faisant cela je prdrait la vie mais.....on m a retrouvé au seuil de la mort et on ma sauvée en me greffant une ailes angelic...je ne voulait plus vivre je n avait plus rien mais j ai cru que venir a znebatos aurait ete bon pour moi finalement, oui j ai trouvé se que je cherchait zieg: ociel tu pleure? Ociel: se sont des larmes de soulagement...monseigneur zieg: appelle moi zieg ociel: gravce a vous je vais pouvoir aller de l avant zieg: aller va prendre l air ça te fera du bien... elle hocha la tete en signe d accord et parti.. ociel*quel etrange sensation, c etat comme si....j voyait le vrais zig, et puis quelque chose m a frappée... oh oui...  
  
  
  
C est la premiere fois que je le voyais sourir...  
  
winglie s Cage  
  
OOOH MY GOD y en a certain qui doivent s demander se que j ai encore bu ou fumé lol eh bah na j ai pas fumer et j ai pas bu ( il est 11 h 30 du matin je ne suis pas encore a se point la accros mdr ^^) oui ce que vous venez de lire est le passage du vrais zieg (il set pas si méchant finalement) en esperant que sa vous plaisse en tout cas j ai adorer ecrire ça change de l ordinaire si on veut.c est tout pour cette parenthese  
  
  
  
ouark  
  
lloyd: eh papy c est normal qu il crache du sang Melbu: ouais ça fais toujours ça kof kof aaarrggh ma gorgeuhhh melbu: et arrete de faire ta macrale on t a rien fait ! asmodeus: melbu??!! t es mort aussi? melbu: cretin c est toi qui est en vie ! asmodeus: urgh il ne m a arracher qu une ailes? melbu: a la place y t a crever un oiel Asmodeus: .....avait même po remarquer tombe a la renverse.... cyphriel: asmodeus !! jte demande pardon tout est ma faute asmodeus: t a spas a me demander pardon j ai fait ça de mon plein grés et ma petite discution avec zieg m a fait le plus grand bien cyphriel: oh?...asmodeus? c est toi? Asmodeus: biensure ! charlene: tu vas bien? asmodeus: mal au dos... opéra: on continue hein? asmodeus: y a pas de raison qu on s arrete Lloyd: decidement t es irrecuperable asmodeus: et fiere de l etre mon p tit lloyd il sourit melbu: on va ou? Asmodeus: *huuumm....les certras hein?* melbu: alors? Asmodeus: on retourne au pleine nord, mais on ne va pas au earl grey tous:ah? Asmodeus: nous allons essayer de trouver la cité legendaire des cetras... charlene: trés bien dans ce cas laissez moi vous suivre !!  
  
plaine du earl grey...  
  
*vent* lloyd: je.....gel....euh...aglagla.. asmodeus: ecrase....-___- melbu: et toi ça va asmodeus? Asmodeus: ouais Lloyd: * on s inquiete plus pour lui que pour moi snif* charlene: a mais non lloyd toi tu t es pas fait arraché une ailes Lloyd: mouais Opéra: dit asmo on chrche quoi? Asmodeus: la cité qu on nous a parlé dans la legende cyphriel: tu crois qu elle existe? Asmodeus: je ne le crois pas j en suis certain opera: la bas peu etre... asmodeus ouais allons y !!  
  
ociel: ...zieg n est peu etre pas aussi fou que je ne le pensait.. (soupir) ociel: il souffre come moi d un amour repoussé...quel coincidence mais qui peu t il bien aimer? zieg: tu veux le savoir hum? ociel: iaaaahhh idiot vous m avez fait peur. zieg: désolé, mais j ai ecouter tes pensées ociel: hum? zieg: malheureusement l etre que j aime non seulement ne m aime pas mais, l aimer est un pécher ociel: oh ... zieg: mais n en parlons plus, en faite ociel j aimerai que tu ailles dans le couloir du néant tu a un nouveau pensionnaire ociel: j y vais de se pas  
  
plaine nord  
  
lloyd: *sifflement sifflement* melbu: Cesse de siffler tu m agace Lloyd: gezzz -oyo!! Asmodeus: qu est que MAIS QUI T ES TOI T ES FOU DE T EN PRENDRE UN HANDICAPER!! -Handicaper? hu c est bien vous vous reconnaissez... Asmodeus:QUOI??? *Range sa arme* et puis veillez ne point criez la neige est fragile ici et ms oreill aussi d ailleur asmodeus: eh attend une second toi j te connais Asmodeus: ouais t es celui qui nous a sauver dans la caverne du earl grey.. -*souri* eh bien decidement moi qui pensait ne plus vous revoir ici, que venez vous faire ici d ailleur Asmodeus: on cherche la cité des cetras tu sais ou elle est -j en suis désolé mais j ai bien peur de n en avoir jamais entendu parler asmodeus: tu ment -oh? et qu est qui vous fait croire cela *le montre du doigt*: j vois sur ton visage que tu ment ! -*tien? cette bague me dit quelque chose humhum interessant* -Bien vus mon cher amis, effectivement elle existe, d ailleur elle n es pas loin d ici asmodeus: tu sais ou elle est? -oui...........et non hihi Asmodeus: qu est que tu entend par la -en faite cette cité est dangruse je ne pense point qu une personne tel que vous venant de ressortir, apparament, d un grave chatiment ne puisse s y rendre.vous voulez crtainement savoir les raison? tous: euh -1: on vous a arracher une e vos aile vos pouvoir son donc anéanti pendant une durée indeterminr, 2: vus comme vous etes habillier vous ne tiendrai pas au froid qui reside en ce lieu t 3 : il est garder par les esprits defun des cetras. Asmodeus: nous voulons y aller !! -j vous ai prévenus... Asmodeus: je n ai que faire de tes avertissements -trés bien dans ce cas je prirai pour qu il epargne au moin vos ossement... Asmodeus: ah ouais au faite -oui? Asmodeus: tu n as pas voulu nous révéler ton nom la derniere fois que l ont c est vus sous pretexte que nous nous recroisserons plus, a present pourrait tu nous dire qui tu es? -Mmmmm c est vrais j avai oublier dans ce cas je me presente: je suis yu-ki gardien de la cité des cetras et a qui ai je l honneur? asmodeus: je suis asmodeus cyphriel: cyphriel melbu : j suis melbu frama opera: moi suis opera lloyd: llod cxharlene: je suis charlene frama yu-ki: melbu frama? eh bien dit donc quel drole de surprise moi qui vous croiyait fou vous n l tes pas tant que cela melbu: euh..merci yu-ki: c est une joyeuse bande que vous trainer deriere vous asmodeus st que un menbre en plus vous derangerai? Asmodeus: tu souhaite te joindre a nous? yu-ki: j en ai l intention en effet mais pas sans ton avis alors? Asmodeus: tu pourrait nous aider c est d accord... yuki: bien la cité oit se trouver la bas qu attendons nous pour y aller?  
  
  
  
cité des cetras  
  
-Oh faite Asmodeus: oui?  
  
Yu- ki : qu attend tu de cette cité ? Asmodeus: peu etre la cléf de nos probleme Yu-ki: quels probleme Asmodeus: laisse moi t expliquer ..... plus tard yu-ki: oh oui je vois tout cela me semble bien compliquer en effet.... asmodeus: tu peux nous aider yu-ki: je ne sais... *ainsi donc.... ohohoh dans quel galere t es tu encore fourer?* yu-ki: bien dans se cas laisser moi d abord vous expliquer une chose.... Les monstre n existent pas par contre.... savez vous ce qu est devenue cette cité? Asmodeus:euh yu-ki: je vous donne un indice !!! Yu-ki:DERRIERE VOUS ASMODEUS spaf asmodeus: c est .....c est quoi ctte chose qui a failli me bouffer?! *regard mefiant regardant autour de lui*: je pense que les expliquation vont se faire plus courte que prevue... Asmodeus: sa vie encore !!!! yuki: oui biensure que ça vie, a votre avis pourquoi le gardien de la cité reside t il si loin? asmodeus: uk! yu-ki : personnellement j ai pas envie d y laisser un menbre.... yu-ki: y vaut mieu partir asmodeus:Yu-ki attend une seconde tu nous a pas dit se que c etait!!! yu-ki.....Des anges , des voliens...a qui ont a arraché les 2 ailes tout:!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! yu-ki: tu peu te ventez d avoir echapper a cela asmodeus, c est etre se nome les goules asmodeus: les goules? Yu-ki: c est la plus base classe d etre humain apres le grigoles... je cite les premiere etai le volien puis lmes certras, les humains,ls demon , les anges,et ensuite la hyerarchie angelic le cherubin,seraphin,trone, vertu.... yu-ki: les goule elles sont des reste d etre ailer priver de leur pouvoir et d anti corp il pourrissent dans cette cité.il se mange entre eux afin d apaisser leur douleur Asmodeus: *affreuse nausé* quel odeur infecte yu-ki: sa sent la mort , la pourriture et la souffrance *croc* tous: hiaaaa yu-ki: tien y en a un qui prend son dessert *croc* cyphriel: sa ne te choque pas!? yu-ki: biensure que si mais on s habitue même si de tel chose se produise Lloyd: partont d ici j veu pas rester une seconde de plus dans cette endroit!! asmodeus: je suis bien obliger de renoncer cyphriel: *cette homme ....c est etrange derriere son ombre j n arrive pas a voir se qu il resent* *c est comme si il avait un aura que je ne connait pas !! un aura special* yu-ki: qu il y a t il enfant lunaire? cyphriel: uh rien * pourtant je sais qu il ne nuira pas, je sais qu il sera un equipier de taille* yu-ki: * j ai la forte impression d avoir de nombreuse surprise mais cela risque d etre amusant tres amusant*  
  
  
  
  
  
-euh voyons voir euh asioult?! Ténébras: cretine !! c est atsilouth! c est un des degrés du paradis Twista: quesqu j peu en savoir moi !! Ténébras: aprend a orthographier meiu que ça t a jamais ete a l ecole? klaha: * euh beli chan nous somme en hades* ténébras: et alors? klaha: fait voir le truc avec asioult tenebras: ATSILOUTHEUH!!! twista: nanananereuh il le dit comme moi tenebras: * a mort* le paradis.... siege d assiah et hades.. tenebras: eh attend t a bien dit siege d assiah et d hades *les vivant et les mort pourait s y renconter?!!* * je suis un corp ectoplasmique ce qui veut dire que*  
  
Je suis une vivante parmis les morts !!!  
  
  
  
Yu-ki: au faite c est pas pour dire mais on est censer faire quoi maintenant hein? Asmodeus: le dragon divin YU-ki: hum?dragon divin c est ça? *rit* asmodeus: pourquoi tu ris yu-ki: je te connais a peine mais pourtant je crois savoir que tu sais se que tu veux asmodeus: le sang de dragon divin ... yu-ki... asmodeus: dit moi, qui tu es vraiment yu-ki: se que je suis ou qui je suis? Asmodeus: euh yu-ki: je suis un etre d une rareter inconnue, même je crois que ma peau se vendrai cher ahahah Asmodeus: * l es marrant* yu-ki: je suis un cetras...peu etre le dernier Asmodeus: ug?un cetras !Impossible !! les cetras sont caracteriser par leur yeux vert brillant d une etrange facon toi tu a les yeux brun jaune tout a fait normal !! Yu-ki: *souri* je vois que mon manege marche finalement... Asmodeus: heu... Yu-ki: cette couleur que tu vois n est que couverture destiné a tromper les etres qui la regarde...*enleve ses lentilles* Asmodeus: ouarg !! Yu-ki: car en faite mes yeux.... sont exactement comme tu les as decrit...  
  
O belle au bois dormant.... que te faut il pour que tu te reveille? de se sommeil eternel?  
  
-C est etrange son corp est de plus en plus froid setsuna: oublie pas qu elle est morte, kato ! kato: ouais je sais mais bon! j ai l impression setsuna: l impresion? Kato:qu elle ne se reveillera pas......  
  
par une aiguille enpoisonner par la haine tu est tomber dans un sommeil eternel  
  
J ai......... ete.... empoissoner par....la haine de mon frere.... et piéger par...moi...même je suis devenu tenebras....je ne suis pas reellement morte...  
  
- dit moi klaha.... tenebras: cela derangerai si nous allions au paradis ? Klaha: pouruoi donc Ténébras : j aimerai savoir comment la hierarchie a avance... revoir asmodeus est mon unique but... KLaha :si t insiste.... Ténébras: dit moi klaha je ne suis pas...vraiment morte n est pas?  
  
-Sais tu que la bague que tu porte n est pas de la pierre de lune mais en faite un autre mineraux nommé "pierre de plume" Asmodeus: "pierre de plume "inscencer se nom" Yu-ki:c est pierre on ete crée par les cetras y a longtemp on disait qu il les avait fabriquer avec les ossement des aile de notre dieu...d ou le nom pierre de plume. melbu: c est interessant.. yu/asmo: !!!! melbu: yu ki continue Yu-ki: vous savez les legend ne dise pas toute la verité...mais je la sais moi cette veriter...en faite les volien son apparu un peu apres les cetras, mais y en a eu qu un seul arrivant -Nous avions pensé que le createur n avait pas assez d une race et en crea une autre....alors nous l avons accepter parmis nous... Alors que ce volien grandissait il fut epris d une déesse, ces dernieres que nous appelions "surveillante de dieu" Melbu: surveillante de dieu? Yu-ki: d apres la legend que mes ancetre on raconter ces deesse veillai a la bien faisance de cette planete... -Cette derniere c est egalement epris de se volienet y decidere de s unir.Les déesse etait tres respecter aussi il se sont fait fabriquer 2 anneaux d une beauter hord du commun en pierre de plumes Asmodeus: * 2 anneaux?* Yu-ki et avec les peintures que j ai pu voir sur eu je peu en deduir que cet homme....  
  
te ressemble  
  
Ténébras !! eh oh c est vrais que tu veux aller au paradis? Ténébras:ouais et alors? j espere que t y vois po d inconvegniant twista: t es folle t imagine si le ministre sevoth tart vois que des ame on penetrer en asioult? Ténébras: euh y fera quoi? * atsilouth s il te plait -__'-* twista: ceux qui on ete au paradis n y sont jamais revenus vivant ou intact a moin que tu veille te faire mutiler * remarqe ça m arrangerai bien* tenebras: tu sous entend quoi par la ? Twista: y fait subir un chatiment special au ames qui ose venir en ses lieux soite il les garde enfermer dans un bocal ou il ls tue. tenebras: mais toi et moi nous ne somme pas des ame n est pas? twista :na vais pas avec toi !! je risque pâs ma peau pour ça !!! tenebras: dans se cas je vais y aller seule... twista: et klaha et les autres teenbras: ce sont des ames...je ne veux pas les mettre en danger...d ailleur va leur demander de venir  
  
Asmodeus: impossible j etait même pas au courant de ça ! yu-ki: c est pas une coincidence que tu ai cette anneaux tu sais... Mais... yu-ki: c est anneau n ont fait que porter malheur a se couple qui c est fait assasiner ne laissant rien derriere eu! Yu-ki:aussi dieu a accuser les cetras et leur a transmit le virus qui nous a fait disparaitre....et a recrer toute les races presente aujourd hui. Yu-ki: en faite asmodeus nous somme, toi et moi  
  
des enfants de dieu  
  
hai par leur seigneur  
  
Yu-ki: renier pour etre nous même, serai de toi, je me venterai pas trop du titre que tu portes autant que tu fasse comme moi ...bon alors on va le trouver ce dragon divin? Avant que j ai des crampes Melbu: yu, nous dis tu la veriter? Yu-ki: pourquoi mentirais je au lastwinglie ?a oui au faite, en toute logique je devrais etre ton ennemis asmodeus, mais je ne suis pas rencunier et puis le passer est le passer , et apres tout cela n est pas ta faute si tu es la reincarnation de lastwinglie Asmodeus: ..........merci yu ki Yu-ki: bon on va se le faire ce dragon oui ? cyphriel: plein sud Yu-ki: formidable.....on va prendre le bateau Opéra: t as pas l air ravis .? Asmodeus: yu? Yu-ki: ai le mal de mer (tombe a la renverse) Lloyd: Ca commence bien ....  
  
Dans le bateau  
  
Asmo: yu chan no stress yu-ki: j uis pas DU TOUT stresser !! Asmodeus: t es sur Yu-ki: absolumeeeent ...... VEUX DESCENDRE AI ENVIE DE GERBER T ATTENDRA LA FIN DU TRAJET!!  
  
  
  
Mes amis je voudrait vous anoncer mon depart... klaha: QUOI?  
  
Sunnia:T AS PAS LE DROIT DE NOUS FAIRE CA TENEBRAS!! Ténébras: dans se corp loge l ame de belial cette belial imperatrice des voliens,celle qui a ete tuer par une personne q elle croyait pourtant des leur...cette ame qui veut retrouver son bien aimer unoa: t as pas le droit tu nous a promis de tenebras: j ai promis mais je pensait qui n y avait aucune issue a se moment la!! unoa: belial !! tenebras: désolée Kiria: alors c est ça la deesse la plus puissante d hades? Tenebras: je ne suis pas une deesse Kiria:SI TU L ES C EST MEME TOI QUI M A SAUVER QUAN J ETAIT ENCORE QU UN ENFANT !! tenebras: !! kiria: j avai 5 ans j etait une petite ame sans defense si tu n avais pas ete la je serait morte !!TEZNEBRAS LA DEESSE DES TENEBRE LA DEESSE LA PLUS PUISSANTE DE TOUTE !!! kiria: tu avait promis que nous viverions enfin dans la paix et dans la bonne humeur ET AU LIEU DE SA TU NOUS ABANDONNE !! tenebras:..............alors.........ce que j ai a faire c est tuer volcana n est ce pas? kiria: hum? Ténébras: j veux bien essayer mais laisser moi retourner ou je desire aller si je reussi Kiria: ce qui veut dire que? Ténébras: vais la faire déguster  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
opera: enfin arrivé!! lloyd: yu chan ava? Yu-ki: no ....soucy .. Asmodeus: euh on est ou ici Yu-ki: me le demande pas je sais dja meme pas ou on va! Melbu: on doit etre a salt lake city asmodeus: a na pas cette ville yu-ki: pourquoi? Asmodeus: vu nos tronche a toi et moi vaut mieu se cacher!! yu-ki: pourquoi? Asmodeus: t as envie de finir dans un cabaret yaoi? Yu-ki :what?NE me dit pas que c est une Ville a bordel !!!  
  
Asmodeus: bon on va se séparer , moi et yu ki, lloyd et opera , cyphriel melbu ok? melbu: no prob ' Asmodeus: bon faut quand même se renseigner sur le dragon non? Yu-ki: on est dans la merde on est dans la merde Asmodeus: j te le fait pas dire...y a des chances qu on se fasse kidnaper pour des cabaret feminin Yu-ki : je regret amerement d etre venus Asmodeus: bon on va faire toute les maisons , entrons la debord -OOh mais voyez vous donc cest jolie creature qui nous arrive la yu-ki/asmo :IAAAAAAAAAAH on degage !! Melbu: la ville de la debauche, c est bizzare ai l impression qu asmo l a fait expret.... cyphriel: tu crois? Melbu: sais po - eh vous 2 melbu: veilez me suivre..melbu: ok * soyons mefiant* OPéra: cette fille me fait peur Lloyd: pas a moi Opéra: pervert !!! Lloyd: mais qu est que !!? Opera: iah ... asmodeus: on rentre dans celui la? yu chan? Yu-ki: t es sur? paceque vu le nom -he vous 2 Yu-ki:hein? Asmodeus: z étes qui vous? -Posez pas de question  
  
a l etoile rouge  
  
- Ne vous inquieter pas je vous ferai pas de mal melbu: qui etes vous? -Mon nom est erikal je suis la patronne de cette endroit,bien y ne reste plus qu a attendre les 2 autre *PAF* -on les a trouver maitresse! yu-ki: eh t m fait mal * lache moi vieu machin -__-* asmodeus: eh ? pourquoi vous etes tous la ? erikal: c est moi qui vous ai ammené ici,je suis erikal asmodeus: qu est que tu nous veux erikal: alors comme ça vous voulez affronter le dragon divin Asmodeus: euh...oui erikal :je pourrai peu etre vous aider...mais en vous voyan tous je me suis dit que sa serai qu a une condition asmodeus: la quel? erikal: t inquiet je vous demanderai pas l impossible erikal : c est au p tit roux que je m interesse * montre du doigt* yu-ki: MOI!!? * j te signale que je mesure 1 metre 75 et que mes cheveu son orange et blanc et pas roux !!! * erikal: l es mignon y pourrait etre utile dans mon cabaret, je suis d accord de vous aider si vous me permettez de l embaucher ...... melbu:adjuger vendus yu-ki: REPONSE IMMEDIATE ?! melbu :fait d abord ton boulot asmodeus: et puis il se pourrait qu il nous soit encore d une grande utiliter alors.... yu-ki:VAIS VOUS TUER !!! J AURAI VOTRE PEAU !!! erikal:Mais toute fois sachez que cela risque d etre plus compliquer que prévus. Tous:Ah? Erikal:Nous allons devoir traverser gardenia,mais avant nous nous reposerons ici Asmodeus:qu est que le gardenia? Erikal: vous le saurez bien assez tot Asmodeus:.... Yu-ki: Ca me dit rien qui aille Melbu: a moi non plus. Erikal:Rejoingniez vos chambres...  
  
La nuit  
  
Dit moi...sais tu ce qu est le gardenia? -Non Sais tu ce qui s y est passé? -Non Bientot tu le saura, tant de sang a couler tant de cris on ete pousser , tant de corps on ete mutilés... Bientot sa sera votre tour, mon seul et unique désir aujourd hui est de vous voir toi et tenebras pendus a une croix noyer dans votre propre sang Il me faut du sang , pour assouvir ma vengeance -Qui es tu? Tu le saura bientot  
  
-Ainsi il se dirige vers Gardenia? Lucifer: Oui monseigneur d aprés nos sources Zieg:en voila un bonne nouvelle,le gardenia est un espace fou et jusque ici personne n en est sortis. Lucifer:il est onc impossible qu ils en sorte vivants Zieg: Oui... Monseigneur!! Zieg: tien Ociel Ociel:Laissez moi aller au gardenia leur bloquer la route!! Zieg: mais pourquoi donc Ociel: je veux vous etre utile mon seigneur et pour ce faire je dois me rendre au gardenia n est ce pas? Zieg: c est inutile...bien retirez vous vous 2 j aimerai parler a Aphrodite. Aphrodite:Vous m avez appelez monseigneur Zieg: est ce toi qui a dit a ociel qu il etait revenus? Aphrodite: non mon seigneur elle l a découvert seule... Zieg:hum, bien je te crois mais fait en sorte qu elle ne sorte pas du chateau... Aphrodite: a vos ordres elle partis zieg soupira se penchant en arriere sur sa chaise Zieg: tu peux me dire pourquoi je ne lui ai pas couper les 2 ailes? -Vos sentiments personnel vous on trahit Zieg,il faut bien avouer que vous étes une personne etrange sans quelconque reels preference. Zieg:je te reconnait bien la jocker toujours a me dire se que tu pense en face Jocker:mais vous devez bien l admetre (sort un jeu de carte de sa poche le melange et le presente a zieg):tenez tirez donc une carte Jocker:oh l as de coeur quel coincidence, votre coeur est partager et vous ne savez que faire Zieg: la ferme qui te prouve cela? Jocker:Vous desirez tuer se satan, mais en même temps vous savez que vous en pleurez toute les larme de votre corps Zieg:voila de bien belle parole pour quelqu un qui n a jamais su avoir celle qu il a toujours aimé Jocker:sachez que je devrais vous hair mais il n en est rien bien au contraire j ai pitier de votre agonie sentimental zieg: tu en a assez dit,fiche le camp!! Jocker:comme vous voulez mais n hésiter pas a m appelez si vous avez besoin de parler Il referme la porte. Jocker:Ordure comment ose tu me parlez ainsi d elle alors que.... il souri Jocker: sache zieg que je ne suis ni ton amis ni ton ennemis mais que je risque de devenir dangereux...  
  
winglie Cage  
  
Causont de l evolution de l histoire avec l arrivé de yu ki , au debut je voulait le faire froid mais sa a ete plus fort que moi il a fallu que je le fasse déliré et je le trouve bien mieu comme sa.ensuite c est le commencement de la fin snif apres cette serie je pense en refaire une autre mais je ne sais pas encore quel sera le scenario je dois y reflechir mais je pourrai pas rester sans ecrire ça sera trop dur ...L act suivant risque d etre dans le même episode il faut dire que ça fait longtemps que dramatic neo anniversary dur et il est temps d en mettre un terme.Les sentiments de zieg? grand mystere mais il semblerai qu il soit un peu dérangé sur se point mais vous en saurez d avantages dans se qui suiffera. Ensuite arrive un personnage que je n avait pas annoncé, il s agit du jocker, c est un personnage enigmatique et on peu ire qu il ne sait pas se qui veux (vous comprendrai par la suite)  
  
-Qu est que?.....C était que se rêve.? mmm c est bizarre "Mon seul desire est du vous voir pendus a une croix noyés dans votre propre sang.." -ASMO !!! TU PIEUTE??? Asmodeus: niaaaaa ! aieuh Cyphriel:Erikal nous explique comment aller au gardenia et tout tu dort les yeux ouvert!! faudrais que je t apprenne les politesse moi !! Lloyd: calme cyphriel * ou les menaces* Erikal: ahrem; bien je reprend, gardenia st la forteresse a passé si vous voulez aller voir ce monstre,mais sachez que personnes n est resortis de gardenia en vie Lloyd: gloups! Asmodeus: et pourquoi? Erikal: d aprés se qu on dit il son entrer et jamais ressortis.... Lloyd: eh asmo euh t es sur que j uis obliger de... Asmodeus:Oui t es obligé de veni avec ! Lloyd: mouiin.. Erikal: bien allons y...  
  
-TENEBRAS ATTENTION !! Ténébras:qui va la? -Vous voici deesse des tenebre a la robe blanche comme la neige et au cheveux bleu comme le ciel Ténébras:Qui es tu? Sirena: je suis sirena la fille de volcana je t attendai tenebras, ou devrais je dire? bélial?  
  
Gardenia..  
  
Erikal: nous y somme Lloyd: j veux pas y aller Yu-ki: oh calme toi dit ! Asmodeus: !!!!Cette sorte de manoir est entierement fait de verre et de metal ! Erikal: et oui... Melbu: et asmo, t a vus les ecriture c est quoi? Asmodeus: je me posait justement la question, erikal qu est que c est que ces ecritures? Erikal: on dira... -Du latin ma chere. Asmodeus: qui va la ! -Voyons calmer vous asmodeus cela ne sert a rien de vous enervé, je me present je suis le jocker. Asmodeus: le jocker? * c est quoi encore ce nom ?* Jocker:Ne chercher pas vous ne me connaissez pas, par contre vous je vous connais,vous étes l ennemis de zieg. tous:Zieg?? Asmodeus: tu es son allié? Jocker: enfin, si il peu vous considerer comme son ennemis? Asmodeus:?? repond a ma question Jocker: en faite je ne suis pas son allié mais je ne suis pas son ennemis non plus.. Lloyd: euh...Ca veux dire quoi ça? Jocker: en faite je sais qu il a fait du mal a une personne a qui je tien enorment, mais vous savez,je cache toujours mes cartes les plus dangereuse et je ne dit jamais se que je pense.. Asmodeus:Qui est cette personne Jocker: qui sait peu etre la connaissez vous... Asmodeus:.... Jocker: bonjuours melbu frama, je vois que vous étes du coté des gentils cette fois, et cette chere cyphriel,vous etes enfin sortie de votre laboratoire Cyphriel:Mais qui étes vous? Le jocker souri Jocker:si vous saviez se que je savait il y a longtemp que vous seriez sur la planete mars tellement vous auriez ete choqué Melbu: alors parle Il lança quelque chose Jocker: voici la cléf qui ouvre le gardenia, cependant je vous conseillerai de reflechir avant d y aller Asmodeus: C est tout reflechit Jocker: trés bien...dans se cas Nous nous retrouverons au prochaine act chers amis. Asmodeus: il a disparus, bien voyons voir se qu il se passe la dedans Il mit la clef qui disparus Asmodeus:hum saaah tous:Ouaah melbu: sa s ouvre!! bienvenus...  
  
  
  
  
  
Asmodeus: j vous propose d entrez Lloyd: ah na sans moi !! Opéra: oh dit ne fait pas le peureux tu meurs d envie d aller voir se qui s y trouve.. Lloyd: ouais p tet iiiiiiing Opéra: ouaaaaaah !! c'est tout en verre et en metal ! Asmodeus: huum Melbu: ça va? Asmodeus: j ai l impression...qu ont va encore s attirer de ennuie Cyphriel:ça ressemble a un palais abandonné Melbu: cette endroit me dit rien qui vaille en refléchissant... Lloyd: tout a fait de ton avis, je propose un retour en arriere Asmodeus: non hors de question ! Lloyd: bouhou ouu.. Melbu: eh asmo , t as vu ses ecritures Asmodeus: j était justement en train de me demander se que c'était... Melbu: Ce sont des "barreaux" Tous: des barreaux? Melbu: autrefois les barreau en fer metal et meme les mur blinder ne pouvais pas retenir les voliens , c'est alors qu un scientifique de génie, je l admet a eu l idée de crée ceci, il s agit de grande vitre de verre ou y est ecrit des sortillege que les voliens ne peuvent franchir dans la vie et même dans la mort... Asmodeus: Comment ça? Melbu: les voliens enfermer dans se genre de peison sont condamné a vie , a passer l eternité entre ces murs de verre et biensure la loi étant dur même mort ils devaient étes enfermés ici... Pour l éternité Asmodeus:Quel horreur... Cyphriel :que de cruauté ! !! Asmodeus: qu'est que c était? J ai senti quelque chose me froller Lloyd: iaaah on est dans une maison hantée ! Asmodeus: bon on va se séparer lloyd va avec opéra de se coter cyphriel et melbu de l autre moi et yu ki on va a l étage Yu-ki: ont parle de moi? Asmodeus: tu m accompagne en haut Yu-ki : d acc, t es sur que t attira pas les mauvais esprits? Asmodeus: grrrr,tu va voir qui va attirer les mauvais esprits 1 er étage Yu-ki: c est un palace cette prison ! Asmodeus: c est a se demander si ça en est une Yu-ki: melbu a été clair pourtant. Asmodeus: oui d accord, mais qui te dit que ce n est qu une prison Yu-ki: qu'est que t entend par la? Asmodeus: j'entend par la qu ont c est encore foutu dans une de ses merde pas possible Yu-ki: oh; ça nous changera pas Asmodeus: tout a fait d accord... dans un autre endroit de la prison Melbu: j y crois pas oufti c est.. Cyphriel: ouah Melbu: c est le cas de le dire Cyphriel: bon faut trouvé la sortie on a pas que ça a faire !  
  
-asmodeus.... saahhh Asmodeus: c est bizzare j ai cru que quelqu un m appelait, c est endroit est bizarre tu trouve as Yu.... Yu-ki?..... Asmodeus:........................(vent) Asmodeus: J y crois pas, je l ai paumé !mmmmmmmmm mais ou qu il est partis ganbader l autre?! hum en tout cas c est pas en lancant un avis de recherche que j'vais le retrouver.  
  
Opéra: lloyd j ai peur Lloyd: moi aussi moi aussi , bon on reste groupé ok? Opéra: ok s accroche au bras de Lloyd Lloyd: j'aurai jamais du dire ça  
  
-Yu-ki?? Asmodeus: yu-kinou ou tu caches tu? Asmodeus: C'est pas possible !! dire que j le croiyait sérieux ! Asmodeus..... Asmodeus: !!! encore cette voix?! tatatatata ! paf ! -Ouah balése le truc t as vus asmodinou? Asmodeus:QU'EST TU M'FAIT? Yu-ki: t as vu c'que j ai trouvé c est classe non, et encore heureux que j était la sinon t'était mort ! Asmodeus: et tu trouve encore le moyen de te faire passer pour le héros? j te signal que t es partis sans crier garde je t ai chercher partout imbécile ! Yu-ki: c est bon pas besoin de d énervé, a les vieux d nos jours Asmodeus:QUOI?? Yu-ki: j ai rien dit, a au faite , j ai trouvé c te truc dans la piéce la bas, y a plein de gadgets ,ça pourrai t interesser. clap ! Asmodeus: on dirai un vestiaire..ou une armurie, je sais pas j' divague en ce moment ..yu-k tu fou quoi encore Yu-ki: ouah, robocop ! Asmodeus ( tombe a la renverse) Yu-ki:aaaaah Asmodeus: qu est t as encore Yu-ki: je vois du sang.....plein de sang partout, on patauche. Asmodeus: euh tu m fait quoi la? Yu-ki: derriere toi y a un mec crucifié, met une lentille ! Asmodeus:huum Asmodeus: miséricorde Yu-ki: tu me crois now? ! Asmodeus: je vois...je pige maintenant les vitres et les formules, en faite se qu ont vois avec ces lentilles c est.....  
  
La réaliter  
  
-Ténébras Ténébras: comme on ce retrouve Volcana: n est ce pas?  
  
Winglie s Cage  
  
Voila pour ce qui est des vivants des cette épisode, a partir de cette parenthése l histoire va etre consacrer au retour de Bélial,au paradis,et oui depuis le temps que je disait qu ont allait en parlé .Ensuite précition sur le déroulement de l histoire, beaucoup de temps est écouler depuis et certain elements peuvent reprendre de la valeur a n importe quel moment. Sa fait aussi longtemp que j ai plus toucher a nothing else, ailleur j ai du tout relir et je me rend compte que cette histoire a completement dériver de se que je voulait en faire, c est allucinant comme les idées evoluent vite ! Si je dois definir ce qui c est passé depuis, je dirai, pas mal de petites expérience qui n ont fait qu agraver mon cas ! lol ! et bien voila donc la suite tant attendue de nothing else matter qui suit son court si on peu dire cela .  
  
sap Volcana: argh non arrete ! Ténébras: !! Volcana: je te laixserai pas m enpeche de la tuer aaah ah * pourquoi reagit t elle alors qu elle ne l a plus fait depuis 12 ans? Volcana: c en est trop, il en temps que je t élimine Ténébras: parle pas trop vite, si j était toi je réflechirais a se que tu dis a 2 fois,sache une chose,dans ce corp qui est celui de ténébras, loge l ame de bélial frama, et sache que j ai l intention de redevenir celle que j était de retrouver me amis de buter zieg et de liberer hades ! Luna: Bélial .... Volcana: il y a beaucoup de chose que tu ne sais pas petite Elle déplois ses ailes Bélial: !! une volienne Volcana: tout a fait , moi aussi j appartient a cette race supérieur qui sont les voliens, j appréciait le jadis de notre mythe, ou nous étions les plus fort,jusqu a se que Melbu Frama soit assasiné Bélial: quoi??? mon pére est mort en geurre pas assasiné ! Volcana: ah ma pauvre, j aimerai t expliquer mais Je voudrait en finir avec toi -Aller Bélial Ne la laisse pas te troubler Tu a encore trop de choses a apprendre Bélial: !!! Volcana : !! Bélial: a mort ! Volcana: argh tu l auras voulus, je vais en finir tout de suite Volcana paralysa belial avec des anneaux de feu Bélial: mais qu est ce que?? Volcana: tu es cuite, prépare toi a retourner dans le neant .... *non* Volcana:Argh !!! arrete splach Uk Bélial: !! klaha ! KLaha: il fallait bien que quelqu un s en charge saaah Volcana: bé...béli...bélial Bélial: !!! Volcana: tu as détruit le demon qui était en moi , Elle sourit Bélial: qui es tu? Volcana: au regarde le sang ne te fait plus rien , je suis heureuse,tu a perdu la maladie génétique . Bélial: Comment sais tu que j avait cette phobie? Volcana: tu sais, tu m as déja vu autrefois, y a 12 ans, tu avait 13 ans mais apparament tu as perdu tout tes souvenirs Bélial mon enfant laisse moi t éclarer Bélial: !!!! -Cette enfant est bénie, je vais l appeler bélial Bélial: ma...maman? syria: mon enfant Bélial: c est impossible tu es morte a ma naissance Syria: c est se qu ont a essayer de te faire croire? Bélial: Qoui Syria: il me reste plus beaucoup de temp a vivre, je vais utiliser mes derniere force pour te faire quitter le corp de tenebras et revenir dans celui de celle que tu es, belial frama , tu pourra ainsi retrouver l homme que tu aime Bélial: !!! Syria: eh eh je sais tout, quoi qu il en soit je suis triste de ne pas le connaitre il a l air d etre digne de toi ,ma petite bélial, il est temps de dire aurevoir a tes amis d hadés unoa:Ténébra Bélial :e je ne suis pas tenebra, je vais retourner dans le monde des vivants Klaha: tu vas nous manquer Bélial: mére je suis préte syria:bien , embrasse ton pére de ma part et dit lui que je veille toujours sur vous Bélial: j y compte bien !  
  
BIIIIII¨PP BIPPPP Mickael: sa vien de la salle au est conserver Bélial ! Zahickel: son coeur rebat?! bélial m entendez vous? -Qui m appelle? Klaha: Ténébras est retomber dans le coma Syria: Elle...attendra sa prochaine...reincarnation (soupir) Syria: belial.......  
  
ou suis je? Zahickel: mademoiselle Bélial Bélial: est ce que je suis en vie?  
  
Zahickel hocha la tete en signe de confirmation Mickale: AAAAH BAH DIT DONC SI ONT AVAIT SU ON AURAI PAS ENVOYER ASMODEUS ET SA BANDE A L AUTRE BOUT D LA PLANETE! Bélial : comment cela? Setsuna: Bélial !! comment est ce possible? Bélial: c est une longue hsitoire, ou est asmodeus Sevoth tart: nous l avons envoyer chercher de quoi vous ranimer,mais si l ont avait su que sa aurai été aussi simple. Bélial: ilfaut retrouver asmodeus Sévoth-tart: je vous déconseillerai de descendre vous risqueriez de le rater, de plus nous sommes en crise Bélial: comment cela? Sévoth tart: Lucifer a lancer une attaque sur le paradis Bélial : j l avait oublié celui Sévoth-tart: il semble profiter de la situation pour se frayé un cheminb jusqu a nous Bélial: je vais vous aider stratégiquement en attendant le retour d asmodeus Setsuna: c est la geurre Mickael: miaous OUI LA GEURRE !!! tous:...... Mickael: bah quoi vous regardez jamais les pokémons?  
  
La réaliter, derriere un verre, serais ce un autre monde?, ou simplement les reflet d un mirroire fou?  
  
  
  
  
  
Yuki: tu entends quoi par, la réaliter? Asmodeus: je comprend maintenant a quoi servent ces parois Yu-ki: AH? Asmodeus: elle servent a cacher ce paysage gore et sanglant par de miniscules fibres invisibles a l oiel nu.Ce qu'ont voit avec c'est lentille c'est la piéce, comme elle est réellement Yu-ki: quel horreur !Mais attend si cette piéce est comme ça alors.... Ils se précipent dans les couloirs -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!  
  
*+-*+Au rez de chaussé :Salon *-*+  
  
Cyphriel: je ressent des ondes négatives partout. Melbu: pourtant je ne vois rien .... Cyphriel: peu être que je devrais me rafraichir.... Melbu: tiens? c est quoi ça?on dirai une sorte de lentille... !!! Melbu:Cyphriel nooooon !! Cyphriel: ? mais qu'est qui?? Melbu: le lavabo est remplis de sang ! Cyphriel: mais enfin , je ne vois rien Melbu: regarde avec ça !! Elle mis la lentille Melbu: tu comprends mieus maintenant? Cyphriel: écarte toi, écarte toi , il y a..il y a ..... Melbu: il a quoi? Cyphriel: une sorte de volien (enfin c qu il en reste) avec un couteau !!! Melbu: on se tire Cyphriel : Faut trouver une deuxiéme lentille ! !!! Cyphriel: iaaaaaaah mon dieu quel horreur ! Melbu: qu 'est que t a vu ? Cyphriel: tout....tout...c'est horrible c est affreux Melbu: donne moi ça il vaut mieu que tu ne vois pas ce genre de truc Cyphriel: où somme nous ? Melbu: on le saura tres vite il mit la lentille Melbu: oh mon dieu quel monstruosité Cyphriel: asmodeus...j ai peur Melbu: cyphriel.....  
  
-*+-*1ere etage : Couloir *-*+  
  
Asmodeus: Nom de dieu c'est quoi ce bordel? Yu-ki: c'est le bordel c'est le moin qu'ont puisse dire, et Asmodeus il y a des escaliers qui méne à un niveau supérieur. Asmodeus: allons y !  
  
-*-+* 2 eme Etage: Les Chambres -*+-*  
  
Yu-ki: on dirai des couchettes Asmodeus: même pas...en tout cas des gens on dormi ici ! Yu-ki: et asmodichou t as remarqué? Asmodeus: quoi donc? Yu-ki: les vitres sont plus solide ici Asmodeus: comment ça? Yu-ki: apparament c est du plexiglace et pas du leger il en ont mis de couche je parie qui si quelqu un criait on l entendrai pas c est un espace isolé. Asmodeus: y a pas de carreaux dans les chambre pas un gramme de lumiere. Yu-ki: C est bizarre... Asmodeus: y a un truc qui m'intrigue Yu-ki: quoi donc? Asmodeus: pourquoi un truc pareil dans un endroits si isolé? Yu-ki: si je le savait -Eh y a quelqu un en haut!! Asmodeus:Qui va la?!! Lloyd: et calmos c est nous Asmodeus: bon sang ! Lloyd: et t a vu se qu ont a trouvé dans une cellule? Asmodeus: cest le meme truc que moi et yu-ki nous portont, tu l as déja mis Lloyd: na j preférai pas Yu-ki: met le mais fait en sorte qu opéra ne voiye pas Lloyd: pourquoi Opéra: Ouais c est vrais sa pourquoi? Asmodeus: tu vas comprendre Lloyd: !!! mon dieu c est c est Asmodeus: oui c est horrible Opéra: j peu voir? j peu voir asmo/lloyd/melbu:NON ! Opéra: mmm ! Opéra: et votre arme vous l avez trouvé ou? Asmodeus:bah dans l armurie Lloyd: c est bizzare sur le plan de l entrée il ne signal aucune armurie Asmodeus: mais c était quoi alors yuki: du sang des armes....un exécutoire Lloyd: beurk Asmodeus:tu veux rire? yuki: je suis sérieux Asmodeus: mais bordel on est où la? Lloyd: on se possera la question une fois dehors, faut trouvé melbu et cyphriel ! Asmodeus: Ouais  
  
Cyphriel: cette endroit ne me dit rien qui vaille... Melbu: ... Cyphriel: eh ça va? Melbu: ouais HE OH VOUS M ENTENDEZ?? Melbu: c est la voix d asmodeus Crac... SBLAM! Melbu: iaaaahhh !! Asmodeus: euh salut a vous 2 ! Melbu: espece de vous Asmodeus: et t as vu mon pote ! Cyphriel: arrete ça c est un cadavre Asmodeus: bah oui et visiblement l es mort avec la peau sur les os! -A te vla !! Lloyd: WHAHAHAHAHAHA LA CHUTE UHUHUH Asmodeus: toi ouh toi je vais te tuer !! YU-ki: plus tard les meutre , regardez la piece la bas ! Asmodeus: *elle est énorme* ssssssssaaaaaaaaaaaaah Yu-ki !!!! on est a l exterieur Asmodeus: non, c est la lentille qui nous progette ce que c etait avant ... Yu-ki: et t a vu on dirai un hangar Cyphriel: quel odeur infecte Lloyd: ca pue c est atroce Asmodeus:Il y a quoi dans se truc... * glissement de portes* boboum Melbu: Eh asmodeus !! te laisse pas tomber dans les vappe !! y a quoi la dedans Asmodeus: merde putain merde c est c est c est Melbu:quoi? Asmodeus: je comprend d ou viens cette odeur Melbu: miséricorde mais qu est que Asmodeus: des cadavres, rien que des cadavres y en a un tas partout ! Melbu? ça va tu tremble Melbu: c est horrible, ce sont pas des voliens Asmodeus: a parceque t arrive a reconnaitre encore quelque chose Melbu: pourquoi est ce que je me souvien pas que cette endroit existait Asmodeus: bon rentrons sa vaut mieu ... clap Yu-ki: enfin débarasser de cette fichue odeur Asmodeus: et de cet horrible spectacle yu-ki: et on a pas pris la meme porte que tantot Asmodeus: hum? eh ouais YU-ki: on est dans une sorte d archive Asmodeus: cette piece n as pas l air gore comme les autres melbu: c est des archive qui date de pendant la geurre -Effectivement Asmodeus: toi? Mais comment es tu entré? -Par la porte d éntré trés cher Melbu: toi aussi tu a une lentille -Eh oui il faut bien voir la vériter en face Cyphriel: Jocker ou somme nous? Jocker: et bien ma chére cyphriel je vous propose de demander a monsieur melbu frama,alors on vous écoute Melbu: je... je ne sais pas ou nous somme Jocker: je vois que vous soit disant "pétrification" vous a fait perdre la mémoire, a moin que sa soit un echange? Melbu: comment cela Jocker: oubliez, bien écoutez moi tous je vais vous racontez une histoire. Lloyd: on s en tape de tes histoires ! Jocker: sieur Lloyd ne daignerai point savoir ou il se trouve Lloyd: ... Jocker: je prend sa pour une affirmation, bien tout commence au debu de la geurre, les voliens se considerait comme les plus puissant et les autres races etaient de la vermine.C est alors qu un diplomate du conseil de la "Wing Cross" (le conseil des voliens) a eu la brillante idée de construire cette endroit ,cette endroit servait a faire le "ménage" Asmodeus: le ménage dis tu? Jocker: eh oui , il servait a exterminé tout ce qui etait vermine pour les voliens c est a dire les autres races! Tous: !!! Melbu: c est impossible je n ai jamais autorisé ça!! Jocker: hum voyons voir ou est ce truc a le voila humhum Jocker: " nous demandont l accord a sa majesté Melbu Frama l accord pour construire le gardenia " et vous voyer la jolie signature la en dessous Melbu: mais pourquoi tout est si flou? Jocker: qu elle honte a ceux a qui je m adresse de lui avoir fait tout oublier... Halte vous étes en etat d arretation Opéra: des soldat de zieg Asmodeus:JOCKER!! Jocker: a non ce n est pas moi cette fois ci, désolé, bon je dois me retirer Asmodeus: reviend ici tu t en tiras pas comme ça !! Jocker: cette endroit va etre resesit par zieg, qui sait se qu il veut en faire,oh mais que dis je? nous savon tout les 2 qu il veut le restauré et le refaire telle qu il était avant. Asmodeus: !!!!! Jocker: a trés bientot Notre prochaine rencontre sera un fiasco -Jocker que foutez vous ici?? vous n avez pas le droit de venir le seigneur Zieg a... Jocker: Sachez trés chér que je ne suis ni du coté de Zieg ni du coté d'Asmodeus je suis donc neutre et cessez de me parler ainsi je n'aime geurre qu'ont me prenne pour un chien -Euh ... Il disparut -Tiens donc, ne serais-ce pas celui a qui le seigneur Zieg a laissé la vie, il va étre ravis de vous revoir Asmodeus: pas autant que moi -Vous serez juger dans la cour de zénébatos Asmodeus: un procés.............  
  
act 7 gardenia fin  
  
the end  
  
a suivre  
  
Winglie s Cage  
  
Ca a été long !! trés long, mais le récit touche peu a peu a ça fin, c'est bien dommage je le trouvais amusant, mais toute les bonnes choses ont une fin Nothing else Matter aussi. Mais si nous somme a quelque épisode de la fins je négligerai pas le travail pour autan quelques rebondissements viendront assésoner le tout histoire de pas avoir une fin décevante . eh bien voila a bientot  
  
ACT8 : Que mon dernier soupir m'emporte  
  
  
  
-Bien Allons voir comment s'en sort notre petite revenante  
  
+**-+ Yetshirath *-+*  
  
Sévoth-tart: les troupes de Lucifer ce sont retiré? Bélial: mais qu'est qu"il nous fait? Sévoth-tart: je n'en sais absolument rien Bélial:quoi qu'il en soit ordonnez au troupe de rester sur leurs gard, il peu s'agir que d'un simple replis stratégique -MMM peut étre Bélial: Qui va la -Oh voyons ne soyez pas éffrayé trés chére je ne suis qu'un clown Bélial:Mais comment es-tu entré -Tel est la l'interet d'étre magicien Bélial: qui es-tu? -Je suis un bouffon, mais appelé moi le Jocker j'aime mieu ce nom Bélial:Est-ce que...tu soutiens Zieg? Jocker: je ne soutien ni vous ni lui , je suis tout ce qui a de plus neutre ,mais cependant je trouvait mieu de vous faire part de la situation en bas ma chére, laisser moi donc vous expliquer....  
  
Yu-ki? Yu-ki: hum? qui est-ce !!! Toi Ociel: yu-ki... Yu-ki: j ai dit que je ne voulait plus te voir! Ociel: mais, je...je peux te sortir d'ici tu n'aurais pas a affronter la justice Yu-ki: je veux rien entendre Ociel va-t-en ! Ociel:Pourquoi me fais-tu ça? répond moi? Pourquoi? Melbu: *que ce passe t-il? Tout est si flou* *Ociel,Yu-ki?Mais que ce dise t-il?* Yu-ki:.......... Ociel:....pourquoi ... Elle parti Melbu: yu-ki? Yu-ki: tu as tout entendu n'est ce pas? Melbu: Que represente Ociel pour toi Yu-ki: hélas...Ociel est ma soeur Melbu: ta soeur?? mais ce n est pas une cetras? Yu-ki: Non ociel etait un "accident" de ma mére Melbu:....est-ce pour cela que tu la repousse? Yu-ki: un peu... Melbu: ....y a d'autre raison? Yu-ki:Ociel a toujours eu une attidute un peu trop affectueuse a mon égard Melbu: tu es son frére sont unique frére elle savait que vous étiez different elle essayait peu étre juste de s intégrer Yu-ki: non elle essayait juste de m ennuiyer plus qu autre chose car j'était pas comme elle! Melbu: qu'est qui te fait penser ça? Yu-ki:.... -Grand frére tu viens jouer? -Grand frére pourquoi t'es triste Yu-ki: nnnnnnn C'est vrais, qu'a t'elle fait de méchant? elle essayait juste de gagner mon affection et moi je la repoussait..Même sont cadeaux je l'avait jeté -Je l ai fait avec tout mon coeur grand frére Melbu:Yu-ki? eh ne pleure pas ! Yu-ki: pourquoi l'ai-je haie? Melbu:.....  
  
-Quel risiblité Hein? *Ma vue est flou, on nous a drogué? Lucifer? Lucifer:Vous faites pitier a voir dans vos cages tenus par des chaines, surtout toi Asmodeus:Fait gaffe a ce que tu dis ça risque de valser pour toi une fois que je serai sorti de la Lucifer: tu crois sortir de la un jour? Asmodeus: biensure, et je te renverai d'ou tu viens Lucifer: que j'ai peur Asmodeus:tremble Lucifer: humhumhum il partis Asmodeus: Il va voir lui Cyphriel: ou sommes nous? Asmodeus:Cyphriel?? Cyphriel:Asmodeus? Asmodeus: eh bien on est tous dans la même galére a ce que je vois  
  
-COMMENT CA UN PROCES??  
  
-*+*- yetsirah-*+  
  
Jocker: Exactement il se sont fait arrété par zieg et vont étre juger et je sais qu'il seront reconnus coupable Bélial: Il faut empecher ça et vite Jocker: désolé ma chére mais ça sera sans moi n'oubliez pas que je suis neutre Bélial: dans ce cas j 'irai seule !!sévy et zahickel demandez aux dragoon d'aider les anges en cas de nouvel assaut Zahickel: Vous partez pour Zénébatos Bélial:J'ai des comptes a régler avec Zieg! et le temps m'est compté ! Zahickel: dans ce cas bonne chance a vous -Je suis comme appelée par la haine que j'éprouve pour cet individus -Poussée par cette épée qui m'interpelle -Et se désir de savoir la vérité, ma mére s'apellait t elle aeris? ou syria?pourquoi a t-elle dit que je l'avait déja vue?  
  
-Pourquoi?.... snif Pourquoi m'as t repousé? alors que je n ai fait que t'aimer?grand frére cette vie est si cruel je ne veux même plus y faire fasse paah Car j'ai tout perdus Général :Maitre ociel? !!!..... garde: Qu'est qui ce passe?? général: Informez le seigneur Zieg que maitre Ociel c'est suicidée.. Garde:...bien...  
  
-+*-+Appartement de Lucifer *-+*  
  
Aphrodite: je vois que tu es toujours obstiné a tuer Asmodeus... Lucifer:Quel question ! je serai enfin libre, ma vengeance sera accomplie ! Aphrodite: tu sais, je sais qu'il y a un an il t'a tuer mais se que je ne sais pas c'est le pourquoi il t'a tué Lucifer: nous sommes rivaux, depuis que les enfers sont les enfers j'ai entretenus une certaine rivalité avec Asmodeus. Aphrodite:Oui mais pourquoi étiez-vous rivaux? Lucifer: je n'ai jamais aimé Asmodeus Aphrodite: parceque c'est un volien ou y a t'il une autre raison Lucifer:.... Aphrodite: lucifer, pourquoi hais tu les voliens? Lucifer: je ne hais pas les volien je le hai lui ! rien que le fait de savoiur que tu es !! Aphrodite: il ne le sais pas de toute façon et il ne le saura sans doute jamais Lucifer: même de notre coté tu t obstine a prendre ça defense Aphrodite:C'est mon frére Lucifer: et moi que suis-je pour toi? Aphrodite: lucifer... Lucifer: quel que soit ton coté tu ne m empecheras pas de le tuer Aphrodite: lu... CLAP! Aphrodite: ...cifer....  
  
*-+*Appartement de Zieg+*-+  
  
Zieg: elle est morte vous dites? Garde: nous l'avons retrouvé avec une balle dans la tête monseigneur Zieg: .... je suis horrifié Garde: ... zieg:Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il ne faut pas nous laissez aller, la "wing cross" doit revivre, vous étes d'accord avec moi n'est-ce pas? Garde: euh oui mon seigneur Zieg: (soupir): cette aprés midi a lieu le procés de Asmodeus et des ses compéres aaaah quel bonheur. Garde: Cela faisait longtemp que vous attendiez cela. Zieg: avez vous des nouvelles de notre chér amis Jocker? Garde: Nous l'avons vu a Gardenia mais il a disparut Zieg: trés bien, si il vien ici j'exige que vous le tuiez Garde: mais, pourquoi? Zieg: le fait qu'il soit neutre peu nous poser probleme voyez-vous Garde: trés bien a vos ordres! Le garde parti Zieg: Il vaut mieu qu'il ne fasse pas trop son "malin" Sinon il risque de le regreter...  
  
-Me voici a Zénébatos... Bélial:*Maintenant il faut que je trouve le moyen d'entrer dans le palais de justice sans me faire voir.Je ne peux visiblement compter sur personne , il va falloir que je me débrouille seule...Tien, je vois que Zieg a établis de nouvelles régles* !!! la wing cross???? Mais qu'est qui nous fait lui !! Bon pas le temp a perdre je dois me rendre au palais de justice,mais biensure, la voila la solutition ! *  
  
*-+*Palais de Justice**-+  
  
Garde: Aller c'est bientot l'heure de votre procés cling Garde: j'éspere que vous n'avez aucun remort, vous savez ce qui vous attend Asmodeus: *pardonne moi bélial je n'ai pas pus te sauver...j'ai pourtant fait ce que j'ai pu...* Garde: aller on avance  
  
Bélial:Je suis entrée !L'idée de me déguiser en soldat volien n'était pas si mauvaise, a mon tour d'aider Asmodeus . !!! Bélial: Papa? Melbu: qui m'a appelé papa Bélial: papa c'est moi , c'est bélial Melbu: miséricorde, comment est-ce possible? Bélial: c'est trop long a expliquer! je vais vous libérer et aller aider Asmodeus, vous autre faites ce que vous voulez mais vous faites pas reprendre Melbu: Bélial tu revis, dieu soi loué..  
  
*-+*Tribunal Volien (Wing Cross)  
  
Asmodeus: Tiens donc, Monseigneur Zieg a changé la décoration des lieux -Je suis le juge Legna,Ce procés va étre diffusé sur toutes les chaines de télévision volienne Legna: Général Asmodeus Almasy, jurez-vous de dire que la vérité rien que la vérité et toute la vérité. Asmodeus: oui je le jure Legna: Vous étes accusé des crime suivant: attenta sur la personne de Zieg Frama: tentative de fuite, rebéllion,prise d'identité et enfin Vous étes accusé d'étre le couplice de Charléne Frama pour le meutre de Bélial Frama Asmodeus QUOI???? MAIS C'EST TOTALEMENT FAUX ! !! Legna: dans ce cas expliquez nous ces photos et aussi cette arme qui est la votre? Asmodeus* l'enfoiré il a fait une copie de mon glaive et il y a impregner mes empreintes* Asmodeus:Pourquoi aurais-je tué Bélial Frama?! Legna: eh bien selon ce qui est écrit ici suite a une grande dispute entre vous 2 ... -MENSONGE !!! tous: !!!! Pourquoi m'aurais t'il tué? Bélial: voyez vous je suis la Tous:BELIAL FRAMA Zieg: !!!! IMPOSTEUR TU N'ES PAS MA SOEUR!! C'EST UN COUP MONTE DU GENERAL ! Garde: désolé nous devons faire des tests sanguins -Arrétez votre cirque, ce procés ne vaut rien . Asmodeus:Qu'est que??JOCKER?? Legna: qui étes vous? Jocker: laisser moi me présenter je suis le jocker,Assemblé volienne ce procés est un fiasco ! Legna: Comment cela Il regarde longuement Zieg Jocker: Il est temps pour moi de dénoncer le véritable criminel, l'homme cacher deriere ces cheveux d'argent et ce nom Jocker:Monseigneur Zieg Frama, enfin comme vous vous vantez vous nommez, pourriez nous vous racontez votre passé? Zieg: Mon passé tout le monde le connait Jocker: oui votre passé ou vous étre l'enfant maudit ect ect ect?Mais est- ce vraiment cela?Mesdames et messieur les voliens laissez moi vous conter une histoire celle du petit Zieg abandonné par sa maman a sa naissance et de la lacheté de sa mére. Journaliste continuer a enregistrer ! il vaut que tout les volien soit au courant Jocker: la mére de ce jeune Zieg a eu la mauvaise idée d'annoncer qu'elle avait enfanté un 2 eme enfants alors, pour couvrir sont abadon ont a fait appelle a la science!L'HOMME ASSIS SUR SE TRONE EST IMPOSTEUR!! Legna:COMMENT POUVEZ VOUS AFFIRMER CELA VOUS N'AVEZ AUCUNE PREUVE!! Jocker: au que si ! Il se frotte le visage arrache sa veste et lance sont chapeau !! Jocker: regardezm!! la ressembleance n'est t-elle pas vlagrande !! Il est temps que le monde sache !! Jocker:JE SUIS ZIEG FRAMA FRERE AINER DE BELIAL ET FILS DE AERIS ET DE MELBU FRAMA !! !!!!!  
  
bla bla bla -Zieg: CELA SUFFIS !! VOUS N'AVEZ AUCUNE PREUVE DE CE QUE VOUS AFFIRMEZ JOCKER Jocker: au que si, regardez, cette iguane sur mon torse, cette matque de naissance qui prouve que je suis du même sang que Bélial, a présent je vous inviterai a montrer votre torse ,et montrer ainsi qu'il n'existe aucun tatooage de la sorte Zieg: non de dieu Bélial:VOUS ETES BIEN OBLIGE D'AVOUER VOTRE IDENTITER MAINTENANT Jocker: je vais le faire a ça place !Notre mére m'a qualifier comme maudit et m a abandoner a la naissance, cependant elle ne voulait pas que cela se sache et a partir de la science a recréeun faux Zieg enfin faux, il était d'elle et de Melbu frama hors mis que la science ai fait une erreur, c'est de lui avoir fourni la croissance prématuré. Bélial: est-ce que par hasard il lui aurai pas oublié des boulons? Jocker: oh ma soeur, ce que je prépare a te dire risque de t'en couter gros Bélial: !! Jocker: tout d'abord je tien a préciser je n ai pas 27 ans mais 29 Bélial: *Il a 4 ans en plus que moi???* Jocker: secundo en 4 ans d'existance le faux zieg a grandi a une vitesse vertigineuse et avai l aparrence d'un homme déja majeur, mais ce qui c'est passer est au milieu de la 3 eme année.Cette homme, enfin si on peu appeler ça ainsi est tombé amoureux de sa mére, etant donné les circonstence il a outrageusement *drogué* son pére afin de le faire sombrer dans la folie se qui a amené une geurre; mais en faisant ceci il éloignerai sa vigilance et ainsi il pu ... asmodeus: non ne me dit pas qu'il.... Bélial: il a violé ma mére?? tous: !!!! Jocker: ce n'est pas sa le pire...bélial, soit forte, le 13 mars de l'année qui suiva elle enfanta une fille, elle la nomma ... Bélial ZIeg: COMMENT OSES-TU INSINUER QUE JE SUIS SON PERE?? Jocker:LES RESULTATS SANGUIN SONT LA ! Asmodeus: bélial? Bélial: espece...de..salaud TU T'ES FAIT PASSER POUR ZIEG ET LUI METTRE TOUT SUR LE DOS MAIS SACHE QUE TU N'ES QU'UN DETRAQUE!! Jocker:TU VOULAIS LA TUER POUR QUE TOUT TEST SANGUIN SUR ELLE SOIT INPRATICABLE MAIS IL EST TROP TARD Y A BIEN LONGTEMP QUE CELA A ETE REALISE !! Zieg:QUE CETTE SALLE SOIT EVACUE! Lucifer: pas ci vite j'ai des comptes a réglés Asmodeus: enfin... Bélial:Asmodeus ! Asmodeus: ne t'inquiet pas, je viens de te retrouver je vais pas mourrir tout de suite Bélial:bonne chance Jocker:Bélial...je crois que tu as des comptes a réglé avec une autre personne Bélial:ouais..bonne chance Jocker: nous voila seul ZIeg: je ne te laisserai pas salir mon nom d'avantage Jocker: ton nom?? ahahahahah AHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHA c'est absolument stupide, se nom m'appartien je suis un étre de chair et d'os qui se nomme zieg frama, toi tu n'es qu'un monstre,témoignant un amours bien étrange. Zieg: ferme la je ne veut plus t'entendre ! Jocker: tu n'aimes pas la vérité......  
  
Bélial:Aphrodite? Aphrodite: a te voila enfin.... Bélial: tu n'es pas armée? comptes-tu te rendre sans te battre Aphrodite: oui, tu sais, j'ai toujours ressentis des sentiments profonds pour zieg, enfin celui que je croiyait étre Zieg..en entendant le témoignage du vrais ZIeg, j'ai réalisé que cette homme n'aimait pas grand chose apart manipuler les gens, mais alors, pourquoi n'a t'il pas tué Asmodeus? saurais-tu me le dire Bélial: Aphrodite, je n'était pas la quand tout c'est passé... Aphrodite: tu sais Bélial je ne t'ai jamais haie, si je t'ai tué c'était juste parceque cette homme me l'avait demandé...Cependant, je ne sais pas le pourquoi mais je m'opposait au faite qu'il tue Asmodeus Bélial:Parceque Asmodeus est ton frére non? Aphrodite: CO...Comment le... Bélial: Il n'y a pas plus évident, tu ne t'es jamais attaqué a Asmodeus et tu as toujours essayer de le defendre, et puis des liens comme sa ça se cache pas. Cling Aphgrodite: pourquoi ne me tues-tu pas? Bélial: Asmodeus affronte Lucifer il est fort probable que l'un d'entre eux meurts... Aphrodite:.... Bélial: réfléchit a qui tu veux sauver Aphrodite:BELIAL? OU VAS-TU?? Bélial: Je vais aider Zieg a affronter cet imposteur. Aphrodite: NON att... *Réfléchit a qui tu veux sauvé...* Aphrodite: je...  
  
Ouah merde! SPAF Zieg: AHAHAHA TU N'AS AUCUNE CHANCE MES POUVOIR SON BIEN SUPERIEUR AUX TIENS! Jocker: aie Zieg: je vais te renvoyer d'ou tu viens spaf Zieg:Mais qu'est que? Bélial: un coup de mains fréro? Jocker: pas de refus Zieg: a toi aussi tu t'y met? dans ce cas je vais vous envoyer en enfer tout les deux !! !!! ZIeg: Disparut?? Jocker: t'es pris au piege Zieg:Mais qu'est ce....LACHE MOI!! Jocker: Bélial c'est le moment Bélial: mais....et toi? Jocker: t'inquiet pas pour moi tue le qu'ont en finisse ! Bélial: hum ! bien ! ... Bélial: rayon stellaire Zieg: maudite !!  
  
-Meurt!! Spaf!! Asmodeus: Ne soit pas si pressé tu ne veux donc pas t 'amuser un peu? Lucifer: ta mort me donnera le repos éternel ! Spaf Asmodeus: y a un autre moyen je pense !tu sais lucifer, tu t'es fait manipulé par Zieg Lucifer: quoi? Asmodeus:Celui avec qui tu as fait toute ta route , n'est qu'un imposteur qui c'est servit de ta haine pour faire les pire choses Lucifer: tu raconte n'importe quoi ! Asmodeus: alors explique moi pourquoi il m'a laisser la vie sauve alors qu'il pouvait me tuer et a la fois te libérer? Lucifer:..... Asmodeus:Explique moi aussi la raison pour la quel jamais il ne t'a fournis l'aide dont tu avais besoins pour affronter le monde céleste Asmodeus: tu lui donnai tout et tu n'avait rien en échange Lucifer: C'est faux, il ne c'est pas servit de moi, il....m'appréciait Asmodeus: .... Lucifer: TU MEEEEENNSSS Il allait donner un coup fatal a Asmodeus mais sargh Asmodeus/lucifer:Aphrodite Aphrodite:tu...sais....lucifer..je ne peu pas te laisser faire Lucifer: pourquoi t'es tu interposé? Aphrodite: Pour..proteger mon... frére Lucifer:APHRODITTEEE IMBECILE POURQUOI T'AS FAIT CA? POURQUOI T'AS FAIT CAAAAAAAAA?! Asmodeus:.....lucifer... Lucifer:tu..vois...encore une fois...je suis le fautif ! Asmodeus: elle c'est interposer,sans raison Lucifer: biensure que si il y a une raison ! mais elle ne veut pas que tu la sache ! Asmodeus:.... Lucifer:je te hais...mais..je n'ai plus envie de me battre... Asmodeus:Je comprend maintenant tu étais.... Lucifer: je l'aimait, mais elle préférais cette imposteur ! celui qui m'a manipulé comme tu dis...hehehe, tu sais, je n'ai plus de raison de vivre, je me suis fait resuciter pour etre utilisé comme simple pantin... Asmodeus: ... Lucifer: je ne le laisserai pas gagner Asmodeus:Comment ça? sahh Lucifer: je ne te laisserai pas gagner non plus ...je vais t'offrir un spectacle risible et frustrant Asmodeus: non arréte Lucifer: tu voulais me tuer, ne t 'en prend pas la peine je vais le faire moi même Asmodeus: arrétee ça tu es ridicule Lucifer: Aphrodite attend moi je vais te rejoindre. PAF! Sblam Asmodeus: ........ c'est une bien étrange fin que subit la wing cross  
  
-Zieg? Bélial: ou es tu? -AIIIEEE T AURAIS PU TAPER MOIN FORT AUSSI Bélial : fallait bien le tuer non Jocker: ouais bon Bélial:faut retrouver Asmodeus Asmodeus: pas la peine je suis la! Bélial:ASMODEUS !! Asmodeus: bélial.... Jocker: j'aimerai interrompre vos retrouvaille, j'aimerai vous montrer un truc Asmo/béli:ah? Jocker: Venez...  
  
*-+*- Archive *-+*  
  
siii bip bip Jocker: Voila toute est la Bélial: mais qu'est que? Jocker: Ceci sont toute les activité du faux zieg avant ta naissance ,quand la wing cross sera totalement arréter nous montrerons cela a la vrais justice. Bélial:Zieg , tu compte revenir chez les voliens Jocker: oui mais pas en tant qu empreur Bélial: hum Jocker: Je suis sur que tu fera une impératrice parfaite et qu'Asmodeus un empreur parfait * bien que je le vois trés mal en robe d'empreur hu hu hu Asmodeus: Je pense que tu t'es pas assez foutu d'ma tête comme ça? Jocker: ooh je suis désolé de t'avoir traumatisé. Asmodeus: eh au faite t'etait vraiment neutre? Le jocker regarda asmodeus avec de grand yeux Asmodeus: hu hu hu Jocker: a c'est pas du tout comme ça mon rire Asmodeus: arréte de te foutre de moiii Bélial:*morte de rire* Jocker: bon faudrai p'tet qu'on parte  
  
HEEEEEOOOOOOOH  
  
Jocker:C'est quoi c'te bruit BLAM jock/asmo/beli:Lloyd !!! Lloyd: eheh bon dépecher vous on c'est deniché un vaisseau ! !! Asmodeus: Yu ki? Asmodeus: attendez moi LLoyd: où y va encore lui?  
  
Asmodeus:Yu-ki que fais tu ici? Yu-ki:Ociel c'est suicider de ma faute Asmodeus:Yu-ki... Yu-ki: partez, et ne vous retournez pas Asmodeus:mais..et toi? Yu-ki:...partez... Asmodeus:.....  
  
Lloyd: ALLER C'EST PARTI Cyphriel:Il a pété un cableeeeeeeeeeeeee VIAAAAAM Lloyd:WOUHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
  
BOUMBOUM  
  
Asmodeus: *c'est fini, tout est fini ,enfin, mais quoi qu'il en soit j'ai appris beaucoup de choses* Bélial: a quoi tu penses Asmodinou Asmodeus: j'était en train de me dire que cette histoire m'a apris énorment de chose... Bélial: a bon? Asmodeus:J'ai appris que certaines personnes pouvait trés bien caché leur jeu et puis.... Bélial: et puis...... Asmodeus: J'ai appris a qu'elle point on pouvait tenir a quelqu'un Bélial sourit Lloyd: et bien c'est ici que nos chemins ce sépare Bélial: ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE TU CROIS QU'ON VA VOUS LAISSER PARTIR COMME CA? Asmodeus:Hors de question !!! direction Océane on va féter ça Zieg (jocker): je me demande ce que va dire charléne Bélial: t'inquiet paaaas ! Melbu: je suis triste pour Yu-ki Asmodeus: Il vaut mieu respecter sont choix Melbu: ouaiis Asmodeus: aller tous à ocean !!  
  
  
  
  
  
- The End -  
  
Un dernier Winglie Cage pour la route  
  
Voila tout qui est bien qui fini bien je tiens juste a préciser que les personnage ne sont pas mort aprés cette fin non ! lol non mais je le dit hein ! ensuite j'uis pas douée pour les fin je suis désolée j'espere qu'elle vous plaira quand même. Et ainsi se termine Nothing else matter une hsitoire commencer en février 2002 et finie (le scénar en tout cas) le 1 er Novembre 2002.La bd est en cour de réalisation ( je remercie ma p tite dessinatrice d 'avoir du courage et de m'aider merci beaucoup !! )je remercie tout les lecteurs d'avoir suivi l'histoire jusqu'a la fin e't 'avoir participer au sondage sur mon site et celui qu'il y avait sur angelsword, merci a tous c'est un peu grace a vous que je suis arrivé a la fin de cette histoire.  
  
A BIENTOT !!!  
  
Bélial 


End file.
